Amor: Do ódio ao Perdão
by Su.Snape
Summary: SSHG. Após o sexto ano na escola de Hogwarts, o trio inseparável segue por caminhos diferentes. Spoiler de HBP.
1. Caminhos que se separam

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**Cap. 01 – Caminhos que se separam.**

Alguns raios de sol insistentes do final de tarde fazem Mione despertar de um rápido cochilo numa poltrona do quarto que dividia com seus dois melhores amigos, Ronald Wesley e Harry Potter, na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4. Estavam os três juntos, para cumprir o que Harry havia prometido a Dumbledore de que continuaria na casa dos tios até completar a maioridade. Seus dois melhores amigos prometeram que não o deixariam sozinho, agora além de Sirius, que foi o mais próximo de uma família que ele teve, também havia perdido seu mentor: Dumbledore, como poderiam deixá-lo?

Os Dursley não eram pessoas muito agradáveis e todo amadurecimento que ele teve nesse ultimo ano não queria dizer que ele deixara de sofrer ou que havia esquecido o que vinha passando desde que Você-sabe-quem retornou. Então os amigos seguiram com ele para casa dos Dursley logo após as festividades na Toca.

Ela adormecera quando estava repassando o plano que os três haviam elaborado para combater o mal. Sua parte seria encontrar aquele que traiu a Ordem e matou o seu idealizador. Era seu destino nessa guerra procurar por Severo Snape e conseguir ganhar tempo para contatar os Aurores que iriam capturá-lo. Eles haviam conversado de que era muito arriscado, Harry havia contado sobre o duelo com ele antes da fuga em Hogwarts e disse que ele era excepcional, por ser um especialista em magia negra nenhum dos três seria páreo para um duelo com ele.

Mas Hermione também era excepcional não foi ela que era sua melhor aluna em poções durante cinco anos seguidos? Não foi ela que tirou doze NOMs? Não foi a que primeiro dominou os feitiços não-verbais? Não foi quem passou de primeira no teste de Aparatação? Ela precisou jogar isso na cara dos dois para eles cederem e no final foi decidido que não tentaria capturá-lo, somente distraí-lo até os aurores chegarem.

O mais duro para ela tinha sido desistir da escola, mas a lealdade a seus amigos era muito maior do que conhecimento. Os amigos a conheciam muito bem e também tinham se preocupado com ela, Harry pessoalmente conversou com a professora Minerva e pediu que ela encontrasse uma forma de Hermione poder continuar suas lições. A professora providenciou um correio coruja somente para esses fins e ela só faltou esganar Harry de tanto abraçá-lo agradecendo. E por falar na professora Minerva, ela era a uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam do que os três planejavam fazer.

Como em tudo que fazia Hermione prometeu a si mesma se dedicar ao máximo na procura e inclusive sabia por onde começar: Ministério da magia, lá havia registros de todas as famílias bruxas da Grã-bretanha e esperava que revisando-os com atenção encontrasse uma pista de pelo menos por onde, ela devesse iniciar a procura.

Mas o que na verdade ela tinha repassado em mente, fora sua longa conversa com Rony, logo agora quando ambos estavam preparados e amadurecidos para viverem o que sempre desejaram, teriam que seguir por rumos distintos: Ele iria procurar mais bruxos ao redor do mundo que pudessem lutar ao lado da Ordem, uma tarefa que cada dia era mais necessária, visto que as forças do mal estavam crescendo muito rápido. Expuseram todo sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro e decidiram que podiam esperar mais um pouco, quando a Guerra acabasse, se ainda restasse algum sentimento dentro deles, poderiam tentar. Perguntas vinham a sua mente do porque deles terem passado tantos anos juntos e nunca tomaram coragem para nada mais do que a grande amizade, quando eles resolveram abrir os olhos a vida os separou. Será que o tempo deles já havia passado? Tempo... Tempo... Sempre ele... Agora era esperar e ver se esse mesmo tempo lhe daria a resposta.

Respirou fundo, já era o dia da partida acenou a varinha e locomoveu seu malão que estava junto à porta, desceu as escadas ainda em tempo de ouvir Harry se despedindo dos tios:

- Obrigado por tudo, sei que não tive um tratamento especial aqui, mas se não fosse por vocês talvez eu já não estivesse vivo.

A partir da meia-noite de hoje a proteção que a senhora me deu, tia Petúnia, termina e eu tenho que seguir meu destino.

Tia Petúnia fungou alto, sem dizer nada subiu as escadas correndo, de relance Hermione pôde ver que ela chorava. Tio Válter nada falou e Duda nem se quer prestava atenção na conversa tão concentrado que estava no pedaço de torta que saboreava em frente a TV.

Reuniu-se a Rony na porta da casa e esperou por ele. Não demorou nem um minuto e os três saíam pela rua pouco movimentada. Saíram, Rony estendeu a mão da varinha e os três viram o Nôitibus parar diante deles. O estômago dela deu um solavanco só de relembrar o sacolejo ali dentro. Foi ela quem disse seu destino primeiro:

- Ministério da magia, por favor, entrada de visitantes.

Subiram para o terceiro andar, era o mais vazio, poderiam conversar a vontade lá. O silencio da cumplicidade estava inquietante, ela resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Vocês não sabem como me dói saber que estaremos separados agora depois de seis anos juntos. Mais parece um divórcio.

Os três riram com o comentário.

- Tomem cuidados, por favor, quero vê-los muito em breve e não deixem de escrever, decoraram mesmo o feitiço da carta que desenvolvi?

- Claro Mione, a cada cinco minutos você o recitava lembra? – Disse Rony sorrindo – E é claro que nos veremos em breve.

- Pode deixar Mione, não tem como esquecê-la, você estará sempre dentro de nós, sabe disso. – Harry completava.

Abraçaram-se, os três, num círculo de carinho e afeição. Os olhos úmidos decidiram que o melhor era o silêncio. Todos esses anos de amizade já dispensavam palavras, no fundo cada um sabia que essa podia ser a última vez que se viam, mas tinham consciência de onde quer que estivessem, nesse mundo ou em outro, se veriam novamente e para toda eternidade.

Chegaram. Ela os abraçou e olhou fundos naqueles dois belos pares de olhos, verdes e azuis, viu seus próprios medos também refletidos ali, mas teria que ser feito. Simplesmente disse:

- A minha parte será cumprida, custe o que custar.

Seguiu em frente, entrou na cabine discou o número para descer e antes de pegar seu crachá no telefone informou:

- Hermione Granger, reunião no quartel general dos aurores.

Recolheu a plaqueta com seu nome e seu coração apertou. A lembrança da última vez que estivera ali veio à tona, havia saído dali ferida, externa e interiormente, havia sido atingida por um feitiço poderosíssimo e mais que isso havia perdido um amigo, uma pessoa que admirava pela garra com que lutou pela vingança: Sirius Black.

Passou direto pelo Átrio e entrou no elevador, desceu ao nível dois e reconheceu a silhueta da moça que a esperava.

- Oi Tonks!

- Oi Mione, pontual como sempre, vamos? – Ela sorriu.

- Claro vamos.

Seguiram por um corredor deserto e pararam em frente a uma grande porta em madeira escura. Entalhada na própria madeira, letras vermelho brilhante mostravam: Arquivos Bruxos.

- Encontrará todos os dados de qualquer bruxo que estiver procurando aí. Tem os registros de todas as famílias bruxas da Grã-Betanha, ou pelo menos, de onde suas raízes são. Geralmente uma família bruxa costuma viver no mesmo lugar sempre, as proteções usadas garantem isso. Volto pra te buscar as 06h00 da manhã ok? Espero que encontre o que procura. A noite será muito mais fácil para você procurar, pois não terá ninguém xeretando.

- Obrigada Tonks, eu quero muito acreditar que encontrarei.

Entrou na sala e chegou à letra que procurava "P", teve um leve desânimo ao ver a quantidade de arquivos que lá se encontravam. Pilhas e mais pilhas numa longa estante.

"Nunca foi seu problema ler Granger, vamos lá" – Pensou ela.

Pacientemente começou a revisar pastas por pastas as famílias bruxas. Em alguns momentos sorria ao imaginar um dos amigos fazendo esse trabalho, com certeza teriam desistido na primeira leva de prateleiras.

Seus olhos já estavam cansados de examinar tantos pergaminhos, estava pensando em tentar descansar um pouco numa poltrona perto dela quando seu olhar caiu em uma pasta bastante amarelada pelo tempo, nela se lia um nome já seu conhecido: Família Prince. Começou a revisar rapidamente os papéis, olhou o relógio de pulso e percebeu que já estava quase na hora de Tonks voltar era melhor recorrer à magia, sacou a varinha e murmurou:

- Plagictus!

Imediatamente ao lado da primeira pasta surgiu uma de documentos exatamente iguais, guardou tudo na mochila e seguiu para o saguão, não precisou esperar muito para uma bela jovem de cabelos cor de chiclete vir ao seu encontro sorrindo.

- Já aqui? Então imagino que tenha encontrado o que procurava.

- Sim, encontrei, demorou um pouco, mas estava tudo lá.

- E eu imagino que não vai me dizer quem procurava não é mesmo?

- Sinto muito, mas é um assunto meu e do Harry, não posso contar.

- Tudo bem, não vou insistir, mas suponho que seja algo sobre a pesquisa dele não é mesmo? Ele disse pro Remo que ia fazer pesquisas de especialização sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Sim, tem haver com isso.

Hermione se perguntou por que Remo não havia contado para Tonks o que estavam pesquisando, ele também sabia da busca e ela era uma pessoa confiável, achou que devia ser o fato dela trabalhar para o Ministério, preferiu ficar quieta.

- É um antigo mago que ele deseja encontrar. Alguns conhecidos dos Potter ele quer saber algo sobre suas origens e resolvemos ajudá-lo. Cada um de nós ficou responsável por uma pessoa nessa pesquisa e a minha é esse mago.

- E para onde você vai agora?

- Agora? Vou para minha casa, acredita que ainda não encontrei meus pais desde que saí de Hogwarts?

- E você vai de Flu?

- Não, não posso, lá é uma residência trouxa, nada de magia, eu vou de metrô mesmo.

- Então te acompanho até a estação.

Seguiram conversando sobre os rumos da guerra e se despediram logo em seguida. Quando Hermione desceu na estação, seguiu a pé admirando a rua em que tantas vezes brincou de correr com as amigas. Olhando o céu azul se perdeu em pensamentos. Avistou dois rostos sorridentes na varanda e correu para abraçar os pais, pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentiu feliz em saber que tinha nos dois um porto seguro para onde retornar e não pôde deixar de pensar em Harry, de quem todas as pessoas amadas foram tiradas.


	2. A volta de Rabicho

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**Cap. 02 – A volta de Rabicho.**

No mesmo dia em que chegou na sua casa ela teve uma longa conversa com os pais.

- Pai, mãe, eu preciso comunicar a vocês que eu estou indo viajar.

- Mas filha, você acabou de chegar!

- E talvez eu não retorne, pelo menos, não retorne enquanto a Guerra que está sendo travada no meu mundo não acabar.

- Seu mundo? Seu mundo é esse Hermione! Foi aqui que você nasceu, cresceu! Eu e seu pai sempre nos esforçamos o máximo para o seu bem estar aqui! Como você pode falar que pertence a outro mundo?

- Mãe, por favor, eu acho que deixei bem claro que sou uma bruxa desde o dia que descobri isso! E eu estou comunicando vocês.

- O que quer dizer com "eu estou comunicando vocês"?

- Exatamente o que disse, não é um pedido.

O senhor Granger apenas observava a discussão entre as duas mulheres da sua vida, cada uma mais teimosa do que a outra.

- Mas você é a nossa única filha Hermione! Como quer que aceite isso que está dizendo? Como pode trocar seus pais por um mundo que você não sabia existir até pouco mais de seis anos atrás?

- Eu não estou trocando vocês por nada! Por favor, mãe, se eu não me dispuser em ajudar nessa guerra eu posso sim perder vocês para sempre. O ponto principal desse bruxo maligno é exterminar os Trouxas, ou seja, nós!

A senhora Granger desistiu de convencer a filha, subiu para seu quarto chorando. Hermione abaixou a cabeça e pôs as mãos nos cabelos num sinal típico de cansaço. Seu pai a abraçou ternamente.

- Hermione, minha garotinha. É difícil para nós dois ver você optar por uma coisa tão perigosa, mas sei que nada vai mudar sua decisão não é mesmo? Portanto boa sorte, e muito cuidado. Eu falarei com sua mãe.

As lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos, seu pai também subiu para o quarto e ela deixou-se ficar no sofá admirando toda a mobília, a decoração. Levantou-se para olhar as fotografias dispostas em cima do frontão da Lareira. Nelas um casal sorridente aparecia em companhia de uma garotinha também sorridente. Uma garotinha que Hermione não sabia dizer em que lugar do passado havia se perdido. Sentia saudades do tempo que aquela garotinha vivia, um tempo sem preocupações, uma época de alegrias constantes ao lado de sua família. Mas hoje em dia a fascinação que a magia descoberta em seu sangue criou não a deixava querer voltar aquele tempo. Sua mãe teria que entender, a garotinha se fora.

Os dias se passaram sem mais desentendimentos da parte deles. Hermione revisava os papéis que havia encontrado no Ministério, examinava tudo minuciosamente, às vezes esquecia das refeições. Os relatórios eram imensos, mas geralmente eram informações dos descendentes, algumas invenções e feitiços que eles haviam descobertos. Hermione achava que famílias bruxas famosas por serem ligadas as Artes das Trevas não deixavam informações suficientes sobre localização e residências. E tinham razão em querer se esconder.

Já estava em casa havia uma semana, teve mais uma conversa com os pais e desta vez apesar de ter chorado também, sua mãe lhe disse que seguisse seu destino. Havia terminado de investigar os papéis e traçado o roteiro que seguiria dali para frente, estava apenas à espera da primeira notícia dos amigos.

No final da tarde de sábado, enquanto relaxava em seu quarto começou a ouvir um barulhinho incômodo ao seu lado, abriu os olhos e olhou para mesinha de cabeceira tentando descobrir a fonte do barulho, levantou-se de um salto ao ver uma miniatura de um cervo prateado brincando com um pergaminho, _a notícia dos meninos_, ansiosamente começou a ler:

"_Cara Mione, cheguei muito bem e ainda não encontrei a flor que me pediu para sua coleção, sei que só faltam quatro e tenho certeza que estou próximo daquela pintada no seu aparelho de chá, aqui é bonito e ensolarado e o pica-pau canta alegremente. Espero que seu roteiro de férias já tenha sido traçado._

_PS: Adoro comida fria._

_Com carinho, _

_Harry Potter."_

Hermione terminou de ler a carta e de imediato assimilou tudo que estava escrito: Encontrei uma pista de onde está a xícara e estou num país do hemisfério norte mesmo, Rony também vai muito bem na sua jornada, espero que também já tenha traçado seu plano e lembre-se do motivo: Vingança.

Tinha ensinado aos amigos como escrever em códigos e também desenvolvido o feitiço de comunicação através de seus patronos, não podia ser interceptado e teriam certeza de quem era a pessoa que o enviou pela forma do próprio patrono.

Chegara à hora da sua partida, já se sentia disposta, pegou suas malas que quase nem desarrumadas haviam sido e fez um feitiço de redução para guardá-las em seus bolsos, desceu as escadas e saiu. Não quis esperar pelos pais que haviam saído para um passeio. A despedida seria muito dolorosa, não queria ter que chorar na frente deles. Parou a frente da casa admirando os jardins por onde brincara durante a sua infância, uma lágrima teimosa desceu e ela se foi. Entrou na primeira rua deserta que encontrou e desaparatou.

Aparatou numa rua movimentada de Madri. Já estivera de férias com os pais lá e tinha um pouco de domínio da língua espanhola por ter lido alguns livros. Consultou o relógio e se encaminhou para uma pequena lojinha chamada "El toro". Já era quase fim de expediente e não havia fregueses lá, era uma pequena papelaria trouxa. No balcão estavam dispostas algumas peças que faziam verdadeiras alusões aos bruxos.

- Bom dia senhorita, em que posso ajudá-la? – Disse um senhor de aparência bondosa por trás do balcão.

- Bom dia, sou Katherine France de Londres e procuro por um senhor chamado Raul Pontes, o senhor o conhece?

- Sim senhorita, conheço muito bem, pois sou eu mesmo que vos falo.

- Ah que bom senhor Pontes que o encontrei rápido, estava querendo umas informações de uma mulher que trabalhou há algum tempo atrás aqui com o senhor. Eileen Prince, o senhor lembra dela?

- Quem senhorita? Não, nunca ouvi falar esse nome.

Hermione notou que sua voz não era mais a mesma, o tom bondoso tinha desaparecido e agora havia um tremor involuntário, ela teve certeza que ele estava mentindo. Mas decidiu não insistir. Depois encontraria uma forma de fazê-lo falar, nem que precisasse usar certa poção... Antes de sair lhe entregou um cartãozinho e disse:

- Sabe o que é um celular não é mesmo Sr. Pontes? Vive no mundo trouxa há tanto tempo, embora eu veja traços de magia aqui dentro. – ela apontou os pertences em cima do balcão - Esse é o cartão com meu número de celular, se por um acaso o senhor se lembrar de qualquer informação ligada a Srª Prince, por favor, me ligue não importa a hora. Nessa guerra em que estamos qualquer informação será bem vinda.

Deu as costas antes que o senhor respondesse e caminhou pelas ruas por mais algum tempo. Encontrou um bom hotel nas proximidades do centro. Decidiu se hospedar nele. Estava muito chateada pela visita ter sido frustrada, se não fosse esse motivo talvez tivesse reparado que um pequeno rato a seguia. Um rato que tinha uma patinha faltando. E não era um simples rato, era um animago na verdade, ele gravou bem o nome do hotel e sua localização e em seguida desapareceu.

Herminone preencheu a ficha na portaria e subiu para o quarto, não estava cansada, mas por enquanto iria esperar, daria dois dias de prazo para o senhor Pontes, depois disso o forçaria a falar nem que tivesse que usar veritasserum, somente após essa informação ela poderia partir para outra etapa da viagem.

Abriu as torneiras da banheira, despiu-se e ficou observando seu corpo no espelho, havia mudado muito desde que descobriu que era uma bruxa, não era mais apenas uma menininha, suas curvas tinham se acentuado, seus quadris estavam mais largos e os seios também haviam crescido um pouco, ainda não tivera contato íntimo com nenhum homem, o máximo foram alguns beijos em Krum, nada mais. Pegou uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada na mala e entrou na água pelando. Começou a lembrar-se com saudades de Hogwarts, de Hogsmeade e imagens felizes vieram a sua cabeça, o dia em que conheceu Rony e Harry no trem, o dia em que se tornou amiga dos dois, após a terem salvado do Trasgo, de também terem descoberto o mistério do basilisco, do Quadribol, embora não gostasse muito. Sem que se desse conta estava chorando, um choro há muito tempo sufocado, um choro que podia estar sendo evitado se não fosse todo mal que Voldemort e seus comensais estavam causando a todo mundo bruxo que não estava do lado deles. E lembrou-se dele, a pessoa que a fez agora estar longe de seus pais, de seus amigos e da sua escola, Severo Snape, ele era o causador disso tudo, ele tinha destruído a mente que lutava contra esse mal, ele havia feito muitos perderem a esperança.

Um ódio que ela jamais havia sentido por alguém, crescia em seu peito a cada dia que passava longe dos que amava e essa força ela não conseguia controlar, estava além de seus poderes de autocontrole.

Saiu do banho e vestiu uma camisola, já anoitecera e não pretendia sair à noite, teria que ter muito cuidado nesse tempo tempestuoso que estava vivendo ainda mais num país estranho. Pegou um vidrinho com uma pequena quantidade de poção do sono, só assim conseguia dormir agora. Nem havia saído da adolescência ainda e sua mente já sofria com males comuns da fase adulta, sua mente amadureceu cedo demais diante de todo sofrimento pelo qual passou. Adormeceu logo em seguida e em seus sonhos nem imaginava o que acontecia longe dali.

Em uma sala fria e escura, um homenzinho com aparência de rato conversava com um outro homem, se é que podia chamá-lo de homem, ele tinha a pele branca e fendas no lugar dos olhos:

- Meu senhor, encontrei meu senhor! Encontrei a amiga sangue-ruim do Harry Potter senhor! Mas infelizmente ele não está com ela! Senão eu o havia capturado para o Senhor!

- Com certeza teria Rabicho, aquele Potter maldito escapou das minhas mãos e eu estava rodeado por vocês naquele cemitério! Acha mesmo que você o teria pego? Não me faça rir... Mas vai ser muito bom ter alguma carta na manga quando aquele pirralho cruzar o meu caminho de novo. Tem certeza mesmo que ela estava sozinha Rabicho? Não vou dar nenhum passo em falso agora, alguma coisa me diz que esse sumisso do Potter tem a ver com ele querer me atacar. Não que eu tenha medo daquele pirralho... Vou usar a sangue-ruim. Onde ela está Rabicho? O que estava fazendo?

- Ela estava procurando informações sobre uma bruxa na Espanha.

- Espanha? Estranho... E o que você estava fazendo na Espanha Rabicho?

- Eu estava... Eu... Eu na verdade resolvi seguir a sangue-ruim quando ela saiu da casa dos pais.

- Ah, mas é claro, você teve essa brilhante idéia de segui-la? Está subestimando meu poder Rabicho? Você está mentindo!

Voldemort apontou a varinha para Rabicho que recuou alguns passos para trás.

- Vamos diga! O que você estava fazendo lá?

- Eu só estava me distraindo senhor! Por favor, meu Senhor!

- Deixarei passar essa Rabicho, por você ter descoberto algo importante, mas quero saber todos seus passos, os comensais já me deixaram para trás uma vez. Voltando ao assunto realmente importante, por quem a sangue-ruim procurava?

- Ela procurava por uma bruxa chamada Eileen Prince.

- Não diga Rabicho... Ela buscava pela Eileen Prince? Obviamente você não sabe quem é não é mesmo? Mas eu sim Rabicho e eu tenho a pessoa certa para ajudá-la nesta busca, nós vamos encurtar essa procura Rabicho, já sei quem vai encontrá-la, me dê seu braço!

Rabicho estendeu o braço da tatuagem e Voldemort apertou a Marca Negra dele com a varinha. Para convocar só quem ele realmente queria, assim que a varinha tocou a pele de Rabicho ele falou com a sua habitual frieza na voz:

- Severo, quero você aqui, agora.

Poucos segundos depois um comensal encapuzado aparatou onde eles estavam, com suas habituais vestes negras e olhos penetrantes fez uma reverência com a cabeça e falou:

- O Lord das Trevas exigiu minha presença? Alguma tarefa pra mim?

- Sim Severo, desde sua prova de fidelidade confio em você mais que em qualquer outro comensal ao meu redor.

Rabicho mexeu-se incômodamente ao lado deles. Só agora Snape se deu conta que ele estava ali. Voldemort virou-se para ele e disse com desdém na voz:

- Para cozinha! Lá há mais dos seus do que aqui!

Após a saída de Rabicho ele retomou o assunto.

- Tenho uma tarefa tão importante quanto a anterior para você Severo. Sei que não vai falhar, pois conheço seus métodos. A diferença, é que desta vez a morte não pode ser a qualquer momento, a pessoa em questão será usada como isca. A amiga sangue-ruim de Harry Potter está em Madri, procurando informações sobre uma certa bruxa que atende pelo nome de Eileen Prince. – Severo pareceu começar a dar importância à tarefa a partir desse ponto – Você sabe perfeitamente de quem falamos não é Severo? Pois bem, quero que a capture, se preciso dê até informações úteis para ela e a mantenha em seu poder até que eu ache a hora certa de usá-la. Vá! Rabicho sabe como encontrá-la.

- Conhece meus métodos Lorde das Trevas, trabalho sozinho, não quero ninguém comigo nessa missão. Não preciso das informações daquele reles Animago. Eu a encontrarei.

- Faça o que quiser, só mantenha-a viva, pois pretendo usá-la para atrair o Potter, tem carta negra severo.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou, ao chegar ao seu esconderijo começou a por as idéias no lugar.

"_Ela é a melhor dentre os três Severo, tem que ter muita cautela, sabe que é inteligente. A melhor bruxa de Hogwarts desde Evans." _

Enquanto tentava controlar as emoções, formulava maneiras de convencê-la a ficar do lado dele, pois ela era sua única chance. Estava se cumprindo o que o professor Dumbledore já havia precedido:

"_vocês se encontrarão mas só a confiança mútua vencerá a barreira de ódio que sempre existiu entre os dois."_

A partir deste momento ela estaria ligada a ele, não importava quanto tempo durasse, a manteria consigo até ela acreditar que tudo já estava pré-estabelecido para acontecer entre ele e Dumbledore.

Já haviam passado os dois dias de prazo que Hermione havia estabelecido para esperar a resposta do senhor Pontes, decidiu voltar na loja e insistir no assunto. Ao aproximar-se da lojinha notou que havia movimentação dentro, seguiu um pouco mais atenta, pois não queria se surpreender. Colocou as mãos dentro das vestes segurando firmemente a varinha e se aproximou em silêncio para não ser notada. Apurou os ouvidos e a voz do senhor Pontes disse:

- Sim, esteve aqui uma bela jovem perguntando pela Srª Prince, disse que era de Londres, mas não lembro o nome.

- E o que disse a ela? - Uma outra voz que Hermione não lembrava de onde conhecia, perguntou.

- Eu disse que não conhecia ninguém com este nome.

- E pra onde ela foi? – Perguntou novamente aquela voz conhecida.

- Eu não sei, não perguntei pra onde ela estava indo.

- Então você não serve pra me ajudar. Crucius! Gritou a voz.

Neste momento Hermione entrou na loja e se deparou com a cena do senhor Pontes caído no chão se contorcendo e gritando de dor. Aproximou-se por trás do dono da outra voz e gritou:

- Estupefaça!

O comensal caiu no chão estático ela se aproximou e arrancou sua varinha, conjurou cordas que o prenderam firmemente e correu ao encontro do senhor Pontes que continuava caído no chão.

- O senhor está bem?

- Acho que sim, estou bem, muito obrigado senhorita France.

- Eu ouvi bem? Ele estava me procurando?

- Sim, estava.

Hermione se aproximou do comensal e arrancou sua máscara, não esperava ver quem estava ali: Rabicho. O animago traidor dos Potter.

- Estava a minha procura Rabicho? Já me encontrou o que quer? E como sabe que estive aqui?

- Ah... A menina bonita... Rabicho sempre foi seu amigo também... Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco com o velho.

- Eu nunca fui sua amiga, seus amigos você traiu não foi mesmo? E eu realmente sei que a idéia de brincadeira que vocês _comensais_ têm é torturar as pessoas, mas acho a minha idéia de brincadeira muito melhor, gostaria de brincar comigo Rabicho? – ela continuou apontando a varinha para ele – Estava tão divertido não foi? Pois bem então eu vou chamar um velho amigo seu para nossa brincadeira ficar ainda mais interessante. Mas antes... Caso você esteja cansado de brincar... Petrificus totalus! – Ela virou-se para o senhor Pontes que a olhava com assombro por ser apenas uma garota – Ah senhor Pontes desculpe os maus modos, mas é só para ele não se transformar. O senhor tem pena e pergaminho?

- Sim, minha filha, tem ali atrás do balcão.

Ela apanhou o pergaminho e rabiscou algumas coisas rapidamente conjurou seu patrono e murmurou:

- Encontre o professor Lupin. Vá!

Uma fumaça prateada saiu em disparada pela janela, não demorou mais que cinco minutos e o professor Lupin já aparatava na loja.

- Oi professor! Sei que o senhor não é auror, mas é o último dos marotos decentes. A honra deve ser sua.

Ela indicou Pedro caído ao chão que olhava agora com terror para Lupin. Os olhos do professor brilharam de excitação ao avistar Rabicho no chão.

- Ah, olá Pedro, meu velho amigo, temos umas continhas atrasadas para acertar. Você sempre vive escapando de mim.

Pedro apenas soltou uns grunhindos e tentou se mover, mas as cordas estavam muito bem amarradas e o feitiço ainda não havia sido desfeito totalmente.

Lupin virou-se novamente para Hermione e disse:

- Não vou perguntar como o encontrou, pois sei que vocês têm uma missão a cumprir. Mas aconselho a comprar o profeta amanhã, prometo não divulgar seu nome para não atrapalhar seus planos, mas essa é uma grande captura em tempos.

- Professor Lupin, acho que você deve levar o senhor Pontes também, ele precisa de atendimento médico, já está velho demais para uma maldição daquelas, tem que ser examinado.

- Senhorita? Posso dizer uma coisa? - Pediu o senhor Pontes.

- Claro Senhor.

- A pessoa que a senhora procura casou-se com um trouxa e morou muito tempo numa rua chamada Spinners End.

- Ah, obrigada senhor Pontes, cumpriu sua parte nessa maldita guerra, será sempre lembrado por nós. E continue assim sem confiar em qualquer pessoa que chega. Pode ser alguém do _outro lado_.

Despediu-se de Lupin e voltou para o hotel. Estava bem mais feliz que na noite anterior, escreveu um bilhete pra Harry pedindo que desse um jeito de ver o Profeta Diário de amanhã e outro também pra Rony, tinha certeza que ambos ficariam empolgados e muitíssimo felizes em saber da captura de Rabicho.

Sentou-se a escrivaninha e pegou suas anotações, escreveu o nome da rua que o senhor Pontes dissera, amanhã mesmo iria aos correios procurar por um lugarejo que tivesse esse nome em alguma de suas ruas. Trocou-se e pegou seu frasquinho de poção.

- Vou encontrá-lo seu maldito, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida!

AGRADECIMENTOS

A Sheyla Snape, valeu pelo toque e espero que continue gostando e enviando reviews.

A FerPotter, muito obrigada pela força, se não fosse você não estaria postando aqui.

A Bia Rickman, minha Beta maravilhosa.


	3. Na casa dos Princes

**_Aviso_****:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_. **

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros! **

**Cap. 03 – Na casa dos Prince.**

Em seu esconderijo Harry sai do banho e encontra uma lontrinha na mesa de cabeceira, numa letra bem feita e miudinha, não entende porque sua amiga escreveu só para pedir que ele lesse o jornal do dia seguinte. Pede a Edwiges que vá ao correio mais próximo e volte com um Profeta Diário Londrino. Ele aguarda ansioso a volta da coruja, pensando no que seria tão importante para Hermione querer que ele tivesse um exemplar, vê a coruja pousar no peitoril da janela e corre para apanhar o jornal e lá está, na primeira página, uma notícia que o deixa extremamente feliz:

_MAIS UM COMENSAL DA MORTE CAPTURADO_

"_Esta noite mais um comensal da morte foi capturado. O bruxo que atende pelo nome de Pedro Pettigrew considerado morto há pelo menos 17 anos foi capturado ontem por um velho amigo de Escola o Professor Remo Lupin na cidade de Madri – Espanha. Segundo Lupin, não teve problema em capturar o bruxo, pois este já havia sido nocauteado por uma bruxa que prefere não se identificar. Ele estava torturando um bruxo para arrancar-lhe informações e foi surpreendido pela bruxa que o reconheceu e imediatamente avisou ao ex-colega de turma do próprio Pettigrew._

_Pettigrew vai ser julgado por vários crimes ligados a ações dos que se autodenominam Comensais da Morte. Também responderá por ser um animago ilegal e por ter fingido sua própria morte para incriminar o já falecido Sirius Black. Pettigrew teve sua varinha partida e se condenado pode pegar de 60 a 150 anos de prisão, ou seja, no seu caso prisão perpétua, mas temos esperança de que de acordo com o tamanho das atrocidades que veio cometendo, seja condenado a morte, essa sim será uma boa sentença."_

Harry terminou de ler a notícia e sorriu. Agora um dos traidores já estava preso, só faltava mais um e ele tinha certeza que Hermione iria encontrá-lo facilmente, ele e Rony tinham conversado após se despedirem dela e reconheceram que de todos eles, ela era a mais excepcional e a mais sensata. Nenhum dos dois poderia ter vivido esses seis anos sem tê-la por perto, simplesmente ela era sua confidente, mais que uma irmã e para Rony ela era e sempre seria seu grande amor.

Hermione já havia voltado a Londres e estava no correio trouxa procurando lugarejos com a rua indicada pelo senhor Pontes, tinha encontrado vários lugares e os eliminava de acordo com a localização. Sabia perfeitamente como seria um esconderijo para um bruxo discreto: Uma cidade trouxa, quase abandonada, onde os moradores fossem reservados e cartas pouco destinadas, o lugar ideal para quem não queria chamar muita atenção para si próprio.

Descartou de cara todos os bairros das grandes metrópoles e se concentrou nas pequenas cidades, uma em particular lhe chamou atenção e seu coração acelerou essa sim era uma cidade com a cara de Severo Snape, no meio de um vale. Agradeceu ao funcionário e saiu de lá. Procurou um local sem movimentação e desaparatou.

Estava próximo de uma usina desativada e mesmo sendo verão um vento frio passou por ela, fazendo todo seu corpo se arrepiar, desde que saiu nessa missão essa foi à primeira vez que sentiu o medo invadir-lhe, mas essa não era a hora de recuar, continuou caminhando por algumas ruas estreitas e sujas, até chegar a uma rua onde uma plaqueta tão suja quase não deixava ler o nome, mas ela conseguiu enxergar que era a rua que procurava.

Sacou a varinha e segurou-a entre a capa para não chamar atenção, apesar de não haver não ninguém por perto. Andava olhando as casas com bastante atenção, não sabia qual delas era a casa dele, procurava por algum sinal que indicasse que em alguma dela morava um bruxo. Seguiu andando pelas casas até chegar à última da rua, que estava com todas as cortinas fechadas e uma luz esverdeada saía pela fresta embaixo da porta.

- É essa! Encontrei.

Muito cautelosamente se aproximou e tentou encontrar uma fresta em alguma cortina, mas não havia nenhuma, apurou os ouvidos para ouvir algum ruído e também não ouviu som algum.

- Deve ter saído. Pensou ela.

Criou coragem, engoliu seco, apontou a varinha para a fechadura e murmurou:

- Alohomora! Nada aconteceu.

- Claro sua idiota, ele é um comensal, não iria deixar fácil pra você.

Resolveu dar uma geral por fora da casa e observar alguma movimentação no interior.

- Ah, Harry, como gostaria daquela sua capa agora.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma sebe maltratada, de onde via perfeitamente a porta e poderia ouvir algum ruído. Estava tão concentrada nisso que não percebeu alguém aproximar-se por trás de si. No momento seguinte Hermione sentiu uma mão pesada a segurar pelo pescoço e suspendê-la do chão.

- Carne! Hummm que maravilha!

- Largue-me. - Ela falou com sua voz sufocada. Pôde ver o rosto de quem a segurava, era Fenrir Greyback, tentou gritar, mas dessa vez sua voz não saiu, o aperto já estava forte demais. Como da vez em que esteve em Hogwarts, não estava transformado, mas sua crueldade ultrapassava o dia de lua cheia, atacava sempre que queria.

- Procurando algo? - Perguntou enquanto cheirava sua pele como um lobo cheira sua presa. - Ah, não pode falar não é mesmo. - E soltou Hermione de uma vez no chão. Ela caiu por cima do braço e lágrimas desceram de seus olhos por causa da dor.

Ela se encolheu contra a parede da casa e novamente ele a suspendeu pela garganta.

- Você será uma linda lobinha, adoro sangue novo. E escancarou os dentes para mordê-la, nesse momento ela viu um lampejo de luz prateada e a última coisa que sentiu antes de desfalecer foi que um homem de cabelos pretos a colocou em seus braços.

Severo Snape olhou o Lobisomem caído no chão com ar de repugnância. Carregou Hermione para o interior da casa e a levou até um quarto no andar de cima.

- Judithe! - Chamou.

Na mesma hora um elfo doméstico apareceu aos pés da cama em que se encontrava a jovem bruxa.

- Sim, meu amo. Judithe está aqui.

- Vê esta jovem? Quero que cuide dela, veja o que precisa e vigie-a, assim que acordar vá chamar-me. Estarei lá embaixo resolvendo uns assuntos e volto para vê-la.

- Sim, senhor, Judithe vai cuidar da moça.

Severo desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se para fora, onde o lobisomem ainda estava paralisado.

Enervate!

Greyback levantou e olhou para Snape a sua frente, ele parecia simplesmente furioso.

- Quem lhe deu permissão de vir a minha casa sem ser convidado?

- Alguém deu aquela garota?

- Não mude o assunto Fenrir, não sou nenhum daqueles tolos com quem está acostumado a tratar. Porque estava aqui?

- O Lorde das Trevas me enviou.

- O Lorde, não precisa mandar ninguém aqui, quando quer falar comigo, dirige-se a mim diretamente.

- Ele queria que viesse ver se a jovem já estava aqui, a informante dele no Saint Mungus disse que um velho bruxo fora levado pra lá e ela consegui que ele dissesse que a moça esteve procurando por você e ele havia falado que procurasse por aqui.

- E ele não podia me falar isso?

- Está tratando outros assuntos agora. Não leu o jornal hoje?

- Tenho coisas muito mais importantes do que ler aquelas baboseiras que aquele jornal idiota escreve, e se você já viu o que queria suma daqui.

- Pettigrew foi capturado. Todos estão aguardando alguma notícia, aquele rato sempre foi um traiçoeiro, pode querer dá com as línguas nos dentes e entregar todos, o Lorde quis cuidar disso pessoalmente.

- Terminou?

- Não está preocupado? Ele não morava aqui? Sabe muito bem onde você se esconde.

- Não estou preocupado se é o quer saber, confio tanto nele quanto em você. Pra mim nem ratos nem lobisomens são grande coisa. Se terminou, tenho muito mais coisas para fazer agora.

Greyback lançou um último olhar na direção da casa e foi embora. Snape entrou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

- Maldição, era só o que me faltava agora, aquele inútil do Pettigrew ser preso! Agora terei que ir embora agora mesmo! E aquela intragável não acordou ainda. Como posso ir? Droga! Dumbledore, ainda iremos acertar nossas contas pelo que esta me fazendo passar!

Andava de um lado para o outro da sala. Nervoso. Esbarrou em algo pequeno e soltou um palavrão.

- Perdão meu senhor, perdoe Judith, ela só veio avisar ao senhor dela que a jovem acordou.

- Obrigado, Judithe. Eu já estou indo vê-la. Quanto a você providencie mantimentos para uma longa viagem, vamos passar um tempo na cabana, arrume tudo sim?

- Sim meu senhor. Judithe arruma tudo.

Snape ainda hesitou antes de subir as escadas, entrou no quarto onde Hermione descansava, a garota estava sentada na cama com as costas apoiada numa almofada e olhou para ele quando entrou, ainda estava pálida, havia algumas marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço. O braço já estava curado.

Ficaram se encarando alguns segundos, os olhos castanhos dela tinham uma expressão fria e de desprezo enquanto que os dele simplesmente a olhavam com preocupação. Sentimento que há muito tempo havia deixado sua mente. Ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Senhorita Granger, não há esperava tão cedo, desculpe pela recepção que teve, pretendia algo bem mais humano para sua recepção.

- Não diga. - Ela pôs o maior tom sarcástico que tinha. - Já eu esperava por algo muito pior.

- Não pareceu que esperava. Estava quase sendo mordida quando me aproximei.

- Estava preparada para você, não para aquilo. Mas eu devia ter adivinhado que suas companhias são lastimáveis.

- Vejo que não deixou de ser a mesma arrogante de sempre, salvei sua vida e ainda ousa me afrontar.

- Não pedi para me salvar. Teria me poupado de olhar para sua cara de traidor.

- Como ousar falar comigo nesse tom? Esqueceu que está na minha casa?

- Falo com você no tom que quiser, perdeu todo o respeito quando fez o que fez, se é que você ainda tinha algum.

- Suponho então, que tenha vindo até aqui saber da verdade?

- Verdade? Nunca ouviu dizer que contra fatos não há argumentos? Não vim até aqui para ouvir nenhum conto da carochinha vim para me vingar de você.

- E o que eu fiz contra a senhorita para querer se vingar de mim?

- Alem de ter nascido? Você não precisa que uma intragável "sabe-tudo" lhe lembre o que fez não é mesmo? Deve estar tudo gravado na sua mente. O que fez não afetou só a mim, mas a todo mundo bruxo.

- Senhorita Granger, eu realmente vou apreciar discutir certos assuntos com a senhorita, mas não agora. Todos esses anos eu nunca aturei você nem seus amiguinhos, mas admito que entre vocês, você é a mais sensata e vai querer saber _alguns fatos_ antes de fazer um julgamento errôneo de mim. Depois, quem sabe, posso deixá-la se vingar.

- Julgamento errôneo? Em qual sentido?

- Porque não escuta a história Granger... tsc tsc... Está me decepcionando... Sempre foi tão sensata.

- Não custa nada mesmo escutar, afinal não tenho outra opção. Mas não espere que eu vá acreditar.

- Ótimo então, onde estão suas coisas? Vamos fazer uma pequena viajem.

- Não sabia que prisioneiros viajavam... Achava que eram trancafiados em algum "local apropriado".

- Após escutar o que eu tenho a dizer você me diz o que acha que é. Por enquanto vamos buscar suas coisas, partimos em dez minutos.

- Eu não confio em você, não vou a lugar nenhum!

- Você não está em condições de decidir, Granger, portanto prepare-se passaremos aonde estão suas coisas, ou se preferir pode ficar sem carga nenhuma assim não tenho tanto trabalho.

Ele deu meia-volta e saiu do quarto. O olhar de fúria que ela lhe lançou não foi visto, mas as vibrações do sentimento puderam ser sentidas.


	4. Revelações

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**Cap. 04 – Revelações.**

- Já estou pronta, lembra-se que cheguei aqui por acaso?

- Por acaso? Ah, sim como pude esquecer que você estava dando uma voltinha por aqui e esbarramos em frente a minha casa. Disse Snape no tom mais sarcástico que podia.

- Onde fica o hotel Granger?

- Estou no caldeirão furado.

- Tem certeza que executou um plano para fugir dos comensais Granger? No caldeirão furado, ninguém iria encontrá-la lá não é mesmo? E ainda se achava à sabe-tudo de Hogwarts... Mas isso é passado, qual o número do quarto?

- Onze.

- Escreva uma ordem de retirada de suas coisas. Vou mandar Judithe busca-las.

- O quê? Mas eu tenho que arrum...

Ele a interrompeu com sua voz fria de sempre.

- Se ainda não percebeu Granger, você é uma prisioneira aos olhos do Lord das trevas. Como quer que eu explique o fato de passearmos juntos pelo beco diagonal? Cada vez que abre a boca me conformo mais que você é a burrinha que sempre falei.

- Se estivesse com minha varinha agora eu mataria você! Seu nojento.

- Igual ao Potter tentou no castelo? Vocês ainda têm muito que aprender garota! Não devia subestimar nenhum bruxo com mais conhecimento do que vocês. Não aprendeu nada com o Dumbledore esse tempo todo?

- Não fale o nome dele! Você não tem moral pra isso!

- Guarde os elogios pra depois Granger, chega de discussão, essa história ainda vai ser esclarecida, e você Judithe o que faz aí ainda? Porque não foi buscar as coisas dela? Agora!

Imediatamente o elfo desapareceu com um estalo.

- Devia tratar melhor seus empregados sabia? Não lembra do que aconteceu ao Sirius por causa do monstro?

- Não me compare aquele cão, e cale-se, por favor, já ouvi sua voz demais por um dia. Sabe aparatar não é mesmo Granger? Vamos para um local protegido contra localização, já sabe o que quero dizer não? Terei que guiá-la. Aproxime-se.

Hermione se aproximou e Snape passou um braço pela cintura dela, enlaçando-a. Imediatamente ela teve a sensação de estar sendo espremida por todos os lados, se aproximou mais de Snape e o abraçou fortemente. Demorou um pouco a abrir os olhos depois que chegaram ao local e se deu conta de que continuava abraçada a ele, se soltou imediatamente e ele sentiu sua súbita mudança.

Estavam na beira de um riacho calmo ladeado por uma floresta densa, uma pequena trilha entre a mata indicava que deviam seguir por ali, ele seguia na frente com ela logo atrás. Caminharam por mais ou menos dez minutos até avistarem uma pequena cabana tão escondida pela vegetação que quem olhasse rapidamente não avistaria. Quando Snape abriu a porta e pediu que entrasse ela teve uma surpresa. Por dentro a simples cabana era uma verdadeira mansão. Um brasão no hall da casa indicava que ali era com certeza uma verdadeira mansão bruxa.

- Aquela senhorita Granger era a casa do meu pai trouxa, com sua inteligência, limitada eu sei, já deve ter descoberto que sou mestiço. Aqui era a casa da minha mãe.

Judithe apareceu nessa hora na sala e Snape se dirigiu a ela:

- Judithe, leve a senhorita Granger ao quarto de hóspedes e dê a ela o que precisar. Quanto a você Granger, estarei lhe esperando dentro de meia hora para iniciarmos nossa conversa.

- Sim Snape. Respondeu friamente e saiu seguindo Judithe escada acima.

Na sala, Snape formulava frases em sua cabeça de como iria começar a contar tudo que aconteceu ao longo desses 17 anos entre as trevas e a luz. Uma tarefa difícil de ser feita, como alguém iria acreditar num ex-comensal? E mais, que tinha matado o maior bruxo dos últimos tempos? Mesmo ela sendo a mais inteligente de Hogwarts, ele mesmo nunca acreditaria numa história dessa, lembrou-se então da conversa com Dumbledore, antes de começarem a discutir na floresta:

_- Você nunca foi um covarde Snape. É um dos seguidores mais fiéis da Ordem, seja forte! Sei que consegue._

_- Não posso diretor! Já carrego um fardo muito pesado. Nunca me redimiria depois disso, quem iria acreditar em um ex-comensal da morte? Só você verdadeiramente acredita em mim, o que vou ser depois disso? Não que eu me importe com a opinião dos outros, mas se fizer o que está me pedindo o único lado que vai acreditar em mim será o dele! Dumbledore, não posso fazer o que está me pedindo!_

_- Ela irá acreditar em você Severo. Sabe de quem estou falando. Basta apenas que você abra verdadeiramente seu coração, tire a máscara que você adotou desde que a Lilly se foi._

_- Eu não posso Dumbledore! Nem ela nem ninguém nunca vão acreditar nessa loucura._

_- Ela vai sim, mas depende essencialmente de você para que isso aconteça._

_- E como você tem tanta certeza de que ela irá me procurar?_

_- Isso já não tenho como garantir, mas se ela não for lhe procurar você deve ir buscá-la. Só depois que você a convencer poderá se reaproximar de Harry e seguir o plano adiante. Você é o único do nosso lado além deles que sabe sobre os hocruxes. Harry não terá quem guiá-lo mais. Não pode fraquejar agora Severo._

Depois disso a conversa seguiu para uma longa discussão encerrada quando Dumbledore convenceu Snape de que era a única solução existente. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma voz a suas costas.

- Snape? Está ouvindo?

- Sim Granger estou ouvindo não sou surdo, sente-se e vamos acabar logo com isso.

- Quero avisá-la senhorita Granger que não deve me interromper, está cansada de saber que não tolero esse comportamento e uma vez que iniciar nossa conversa não pretendo cessá-la até o final. Antes, sabe o que é a poção veritasserum não é?

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Uma variação dessa poção pode ser feita em forma de feitiço, vou lançá-lo nesse ambiente e somente verdades serão ditas aqui. Se algo que não seja verdadeiro seja dito uma névoa negra paira sobre a cabeça de quem estiver falando e só dissipará após a verdade ser revelada. Entendeu Granger?arryHHHHHH

Ela novamente acenou.

- Veritasserum incantatem! Ele disse as palavras e acenou a varinha rapidamente.

- Pronto Granger, agora vamos ao que nos interessa:

"Tudo começou no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando estávamos reunidos esperando a seleção, uma garota aproximou-se de mim e me perguntou se eu sabia algo sobre Hogwarts, ela era uma garota encantadora, conversamos por alguns minutos, mas foi tempo suficiente para ela deixar-me fascinado. Quando a cerimônia de seleção começou, nós estávamos lado a lado e nos demos as mãos até que o nome dela foi chamado e eu lhe desejei boa sorte ela foi rapidamente selecionada para grifinória. Desejei em meu coração ser selecionado para junto dela. E quando o chapéu seletor tocou minha cabeça ele falou:

_- Vejo muita coragem em você rapaz, muita mesmo e em sua cabeça o desejo de mostrá-la, amor isso eu não vejo em você. Porque será? A Arte das trevas lhe dominaria facilmente, mas e essa coragem? Desperdiça-la você não irá! Difícil... Mas voce é grande, e um meio termo será. Entre extremos se colocará e no fim se decidirá. Sonserina!_

Olhei para aquela menina e segui até minha mesa onde todos me receberam com festa. Mas dentro de mim estava triste, quando fui dormir refleti sobre o que o chapéu tinha me dito e com a idade que eu tinha não entendi praticamente nada.

Dentro de uma semana eu já tinha descoberto que a tradição da Sonserina era sempre ter tido alunos sangues puros e ser trouxa era uma abominação. Sentir-me péssimo com isso, mas sustentei a história de que era um sangue puro, por outro lado, a arte das trevas me fascinava cada dia mais, não há nada mais fascinante no mundo bruxo do que maldições. Todas aquelas avalanches de informações me fecharam em um mundo só meu, no mundo trouxa, eu seria considerado um Altista. Mas meu coração continuava a bater mais forte quando eu a avistava, agora eu já sabia seu nome, Lilly Evans, mas ela era grifinória e trouxa. E o que isso importava? Eu também era trouxa! E ainda tinha aquela turminha de baderneiros cercando-a, aquele Potter.

E os meus planos de aprofundar nas artes das trevas? O que os sonserinos pensariam de mim? Eu já tinha me envolvido com alguns alunos mais velhos e ouvi umas histórias sobre comensais da morte que serviam a um Lord das trevas e tinham total liberdade para esse assunto. Escolhi esse caminho, me fascinei quando a marca negra foi tatuada em meu braço e como tudo que eu fazia me dediquei o máximo em ser o melhor, minha parte naquela tarefa era desenvolver poções potentes para proteger umas peças que o Lord queria muito bem guardadas. Mais tarde vim, a saber, o que eram as tais peças, os hocruxes. Quando os seis hocruxes estavam muito bem protegidos, o Lord me deu a missão de espionar o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts. Numa noite escura eu estava no Cabeça de Javali quando ouvi uma vidente iniciar uma profecia e me escondi tentando escutar o que ela falava ao ouvir o nome do Lord. Mas fui descoberto antes de ouvir toda profecia, mesmo assim contei ao Lord o que ouvi e ele tratou de começar a perseguição, embora eu não soubesse quem ele perseguia.

Uma semana após esse acontecimento, Dumbledore me procurou, sempre achei que o Dumbledore tinha o poder de saber o que se passava dentro de mim sem precisar usar Legilimência. Ele me chamou para uma conversa, no começo eu não quis conversar, pois se o Lord das trevas soubesse poderia me castigar, mas ele me disse que uma vida corria perigo, a vida de Lilly Evans. Senti todos os meus sentimentos aflorarem a minha pele quando soube que era ela quem corria perigo e me senti a pior das criaturas quando ele me disse que eu era o culpado disso.

Ele me apresentou a forma de me redimir, mas custaria todo o amor que dediquei em silêncio todos esses anos a ela. Aceitei na hora, e fomos juntos encontrá-la. Dumbledore explicou o que deveria ser feito: uma magia antiga, mas muito poderosa. O feitiço teria que ser feito por uma pessoa que não estivesse ligada de nenhuma forma a quem iria recebê-lo, essa pessoa teria que passar todo o sentimento que sentia na sua mais profunda essência, para alguém que a pessoa amada escolhesse proteger. Ou seja, todo amor que eu sentia pela Evans, teria que ser transferido para o bebê Potter.

Tentei argumentar, já vivia tantos anos com esse amor dentro do meu coração que deixá-lo pra trás seria difícil, mesmo sendo um amor platônico. Dumbledore foi taxativo e disse que essa seria a única maneira de confiar novamente em mim. Mas o que me convenceu mesmo a aceitar foi o olhar dela sobre mim, ao encará-la nos olhos senti que tudo poderia ter sido diferente se minha vida não tivesse seguido aquele rumo, essa era a chance de provar para Evans, que tudo que senti por ela desde o primeiro dia que a encontrei foi verdadeiro.

O ritual foi realizado e quando voltei a mim novamente, já estava em Hogwarts, e me senti vazio. Não tinha mais nada que valesse a pena dentro de mim, comecei a viver apenas para escola, para as aulas de Oclumência que comecei a receber de Dumbledore. O plano dele era que eu continuasse a ser um comensal e trouxesse informações a ele dos passos do Lord, mas antes que eu retornasse ao Lord, ele caiu e junto com ele caiu também a única mulher que amei.

Ela se sacrificou pelo menino. Essa era a parte da mágica daquele ritual que Dumbledore não tinha me informado. Se eu soubesse que ela teria que morrer de qualquer forma, não teria entregado meus sentimentos para proteger o filho do Potter, eu queria protegê-la, a criança não me importava... Mas não foi possível...

Novamente só me conformei quando Dumbledore me convenceu que essa tinha sido a vontade da Evans e que se ela tivesse me pedido eu teria feito de qualquer forma, porque meu amor por ela era incondicional.

Nos anos que se seguiram, eu ensinei em Hogwarts e continuei em contato com os comensais que ficaram livres, nosso plano era descobrir algo sobre o Lord desaparecido, me tornei um ótimo Legilimente e Oclumente, já estava preparado pra quando ele voltasse me tornar um agente duplo. Um ano antes de o Potter ir para a escola pedi ao diretor que me transferisse para Drumstrang, lecionaria arte das trevas lá com Karkarof, mais uma vez Dumbledore não deixou e usou o velho argumento de que Lilly gostaria que eu ficasse próximo da pessoa que ajudei a proteger.

Como a senhorita mesma sabe, nós nos odiamos desde o primeiro instante que nos vimos, pois ele era a imagem do Potter na minha frente, a não ser pelos olhos, os olhos dela. No quinto ano, tudo saiu do meu controle após aquela aula catastrófica de Oclumência na qual ele descobriu a relação amistosa que mantive com o pai dele.

Então nas férias seguintes eu e o diretor nos reunimos e ele finalmente decidiu me dar o cargo de DCAT, afinal, por conta da maldição era certo que eu sairia da escola no final do ano e não precisaria de nenhuma desculpa e o Potter teria os 17 anos dele completados, portanto a proteção acabaria.

Só que tudo estava indo bem de mais. Aconteceu um imprevisto. Eu fui impelido para uma missão sem volta. Uma vez comensal sempre comensal. E como eu era um agente duplo o lado das trevas nunca devia saber disso. O Lord das trevas exigiu a prova definitiva da minha fidelidade. Os golpes dele são sempre baixos, para evitar erros. Para que desse certo ele usou o Draco.

Fiz um voto inquebrável com Narcisa Malfoy de que cumpriria a missão destinada a Draco, se ele não a cumprisse. Embora eu já soubesse que ele não cumpriria. O Lord também, ele já sabia que o Malfoy fraquejaria e ele mandou a Bellatrix ir junto com a Narcisa para ter certeza que eu não recusaria.

No mesmo dia contei a Dumbledore o que precisava fazer e imediatamente ele partiu para buscar o Potter, não poderia adiar as aulas para contar sobre os horcruxes. A missão você já deve saber qual era, o santo Potter deve ter lhe contado o que o Draco não cumpriu, aliás, isso também foi uma ordem de Dumbledore, pôr você e o idiota do Weslley a par do que acontecia.

Hermione não pode conter a expressão de descrença que havia em si.

- Está vendo alguma névoa Granger?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Então creio que posso continuar. Sim, ele sabia que teria que morrer para eu poder confirmar ao Lord minha devoção e salvar a vida do Draco e você acha que Dumbledore não conseguia sempre o que queria? Suas palavras definitivas foram as seguintes:

"_Severo, mais vale um lado bem informado e fortalecido e uma vida salva do que um velho que já ensinou o que devia."_

Não me conformei com isso, discutimos algumas vezes e até cheguei a gritar que não iria fazer essa loucura, mas quem não faz o que Dumbledore manda? E ele também sabia que você viria atrás de mim Granger.

- Sabia? Como? – Ela não pôde se conter.

- Digamos que ele achava que você era a mais inteligente dos três. O que eu tenho que infelizmente concordar, ele me disse isso no último dia em que discutimos esse assunto. Disse que para entender a escolha dele somente alguém com a mesma grandeza intelectual que nós dois tínhamos. No caso você.

- Então ele escolheu você e Draco em troca dele?

- Sim Granger.

- E também me escolheu para entender essa história?

- Não só lhe escolheu como também designou uma missão a você.

- Missão? Que missão?

- A de ter que convencer seus amigos, o pessoal da Ordem e se possível todo mundo bruxo que eu sou inocente.

- O quê? Ele ficou louco? Ninguém vai acreditar nessa história! É um absurdo ele querer isso de mim.

- Infelizmente Granger, ele não está aqui para você discutir isso com ele. Vejo que perdi meu tempo com você, não acreditou em nada do que lhe falei. Não tenho como lhe provar nada, somente confiei na palavra dele de que você acredita.

­

- Não sou eu quem não acredito. Como vou fazer os outros acreditarem em mim?

- Não sei, pior seria se tivessem que acreditar em mim. Pelo menos a senhorita não é uma ex-comensal da morte.

- Mas eu acreditei em você.

- Porque fiz um feitiço provando a você que falaria a verdade.

- Não acreditei em você por isso.

- E pelo que foi que a senhorita acreditou então? Porque o diretor pediu?

- Não, não costumo formar uma opinião pelo que as pessoas me pedem. Acredito em você pelo fato de você ter amado alguém pelo menos uma vez na sua vida.

Aquelas palavras acertaram em cheio Snape, ele esperava qualquer resposta menos essa, realmente aquela garota era inteligente.

- O quê? Não acredito que você seja tão sentimentalista.

- Vê alguma névoa aqui Snape? Ouviu muito bem o que eu disse, acreditei na sua história porque o amor é a força maior que nos move. Como Dumbledore provou ao aceitar sua própria morte por amor à humanidade que continua a mercê daquele monstro. Não é sentimentalismo, é só a essência de nossa vida. Você deve ter esquecido disso ao longo de todos esse anos sozinho.

- Muito bem senhorita Granger "sabe-tudo" amanhã conversaremos sobre as conclusões que tirou disso tudo, estou esgotado por hoje. Vá para seu quarto.

Para Snape o quanto antes ela se afastasse melhor, não queria que ela notasse o quão abalado ele ficou com essas últimas palavras dela. Talvez ele estivesse com medo de descobrir que aquilo era realmente verdade.

- Boa noite Snape.

- Boa noite Granger.


	5. Mudança de opinião

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**Cap. 05 – Mudança de opinião**

Já no seu quarto, Mione tentava assimilar tudo que tinha ouvido lá embaixo. Embora suas perguntas fossem prontamente respondidas, não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto:

Será que tudo isso é mentira? _Não, não é, o feitiço lembra? Respondia sua própria consciência._

Porque Dumbledore aceitou assim morrer? _Porque ele era sábio._

Mas porque ele não pensou em Harry? _Pensou sim, todo mundo tem que seguir sozinho sua história._

Nenhuma pergunta ficava sem resposta, ela conheceu um pouco do grande diretor, e sabia que ele daria mesmo sua vida por outras pessoas, fosse ela quem fosse. E Draco... Harry disse que ele não queria mesmo matar ninguém.

Mas a pessoa que mais ela pensava era em Severo Snape. Não entendia como Dumbledore o forçou a renunciar ao amor que sentiu um dia. Logo ele, Dumbledore, a pessoa que mais amor tinha em seu coração. Era uma injustiça, condenar a pessoa a uma vida sem amor só para se redimir de erros do passado. E o que era pior, renunciar o amor sem poder proteger a pessoa amada, vê-la morrer mesmo após isso, essa deve ter sido sua pior dor.

Agora ela entendia porque o ódio intenso que ele sentia por Harry. Um preço muito alto a ser pago por ter sido um comensal. Ela mesma, nunca renunciaria a um amor por nada. E pensar que depois desse sacrifício todo nunca mais veria a pessoa amada! Ela se foi, e ainda, porque você provocou isso tudo! Como ele sofreu meu Deus! Como deve sofrer ainda pela culpa, como deve doer dentro dele ao ver Harry, ao ver os olhos dela através dele.

E isso tudo guardado só para ele. Deve ter sido muito duro expor isso pra ela. Por isso aquela amargura toda, aquele jeito grosso, tudo isso é uma auto-proteçao para não amar novamente. Quanto peso para uma só pessoa! Talvez agora ele esteja se sentindo melhor... Abriu seu coração...

E porque Dumbledore a escolheu? Era uma carga pesadíssima intermediar essa história toda. Como ela ia fazer para expor tudo isso, e o pior, como ela ia fazer alguém acreditar nisso? Era só uma garota de 17 anos! Quem iria levá-la a sério? Todos sempre desconfiaram dele, Dumbledore era o único que tinha certeza de sua fidelidade, e agora estava morto! Como seus amigos reagiriam? Ela saiu para uma missão e voltar com o resultado totalmente invertido. Iriam dizer que ela estava louca, ou quem sabe, enfeitiçada. Isso se não dissessem que Snape deu uma poção para confundir para ela tomar.

Como explicar o fato que dentro de si agora não sentia mais ódio nem raiva. Só sentia uma grande vontade de ajudá-lo, de acolhê-lo. Que sentimento era esse que sentia agora? Compaixão? Não sabia. Pela primeira vez na vida Mione não sabia responder uma pergunta feita por si própria.

A missão que agora tinha era muito maior que uma vingança. Era fazer renascer uma pessoa amargurada, devolver a alegria de viver, devolver o amor perdido. Estremeceu ao pensar nessa possibilidade, como iria devolver o amor que ele nunca teve? Dumbledore com certeza saberia responder, e se ele já sabia que ela iria ser a designada para isso era por que sabia o que iria sentir quando descobrisse a verdade. E agora? Como começar?

No andar de baixo, Severo Snape ainda permanecia sentado na sala com os pensamentos a mil por hora. _O que será que ela concluiu?_ Tinha certeza que ela acreditara na história dele, mas será que estaria disposta a ajudá-lo? _Será que ela iria enfrentar os amigos para defendê-lo?_ Pelo que conheceu dela nesse tempo de aluna e professor, tinha certeza que ela iria ficar do lado dele, ela era ética, honesta, e sempre estaria do lado de quem tivesse a razão. Ela nunca deixaria que ninguém cometesse uma injustiça, mesmo que fosse ao seu maior inimigo.

Até hoje só uma pessoa tinha sido assim com ele: Lilly Evans. Uma lágrima teimosa desceu de seus olhos ao lembrar dela. Com um aceno da varinha uma música suave começou a encher o ambiente. Uma música que ouvia quando era criança, nas vezes em que seu pai estava de bom humor, raríssimas vezes por sinal e que refletia todos esses anos de ausência dela:

"_Batidas na porta da frente, é o tempo,_

_Eu bebo um pouquinho pra ter argumento_

_Mas fico sem jeito calado, ele ri,_

_Ele zomba do quanto eu chorei_

_Porque sabe passar e eu não sei."_

Todos esses anos não tiveram um só dia, nem uma só noite que não pensasse nela. Viveu todo esse tempo lembrando da menina que o defendia de um grupo de garotos e que ele com seu preconceito fingido tratava mal. Sua ambição por poder sempre fora grande e isso o impediu de seguir um caminho que poderia ser de flores, não de trevas.

"_Num dia azul de verão, sinto o vento,_

_Há folhas no meu coração, é o tempo_

_Recordo o amor que perdi, ele ri_

_Diz que somos iguais, se eu notei_

_Pois não sabe ficar e eu também não sei_

_E gira em volta de mim_

_Sussurra que apaga os caminhos_

_Que amores terminam no escuro, sozinhos..."_

Sozinho, sempre ficou sozinho, tinha apenas uma pessoa que além dele podia saber o que sentia, Dumbledore, mas agora ele estava novamente sozinho...

_Não, não está mais, e ela? _Perguntava sua consciência.

_Ela? Como se alguém fosse levá-la a sério._

_Dumbledore levou. Ele lhe garantiu que ela o ajudaria_. Novamente falou a voz da sua consciência.

_Por causa de Dumbledore estou aqui agora, ouvindo uma música trouxa, pensando na Evans... Por causa dele sou agora um fugitivo._

_Mas... Agora a Granger está com você... E elas são tão parecidas: ambas grifinórias, monitoras, estudiosas, excelente em todas as matérias, com personalidades tão fortes e ao mesmo tempo tão doces, jovens e belas..._

Ficou de pé de repente.

_Cala a boca sua voz idiota!_

Dumbledore! Por favor venha em meus sonhos e diga que não é o que estou pensando! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Porque alguém tão parecido? Eu agora já sou maduro o suficiente, não vou deixar nada fugir do meu controle! Ela é apenas uma garota! Só vai me ajudar a provar minha inocência. Pronto só isso!

Mas aquela vozinha em sua mente encerrou sua discussão:

_Isso querido Severo, só o tempo dirá_.

E a música continuava ao fundo;

"_Respondo que ele aprisiona, eu liberto_

_Que ele adormece as paixões, eu desperto_

_E o tempo se rói, com inveja de mim_

_Me vigia querendo aprender_

_Como eu morro de amor pra tentar reviver_

_No fundo é uma eterna criança_

_Que não soube amadurecer_

_Eu posso, ele não vai poder, me esquecer."_

O dia já amanhecia quando Hermione, ainda sem dormir, revivendo cada palavra da noite anterior, sentiu fome e resolveu descer para comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Ao passar pela sala viu Snape, ainda no sofá em que haviam conversado dormindo profundamente. Parou para olhá-lo e os pensamentos da noite anterior voltaram com tudo em sua cabeça.

"_Condenado a uma vida sem amor"_

"_Você tem uma missão"_

"_Ajudá-lo, acolhê-lo"._

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as lembranças e passou a admirá-lo. Era um homem jovem ainda, nos cabelos negros, que lhe cobriam parcialmente o rosto, não existia um único fio branco, embora já beirasse os 40 anos. Assim dormindo, sua expressão era muito diferente da habitual, aquela que sempre carregava de introspecção, amargura, rigidez. Agora ele tinha uma expressão bem mais suave, serena.

Sem perceber sua mão deslizou para o rosto dele e ela se viu afastando as mechas de cabelos que lhe cobriam a face. Estava totalmente envolvida pela necessidade de ajudá-lo. Sentiu-o respirar mais profundamente quando sua pele encostou na dele. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar que ambos agora tinham uma batalha praticamente já perdida para enfrentar. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e começou a sussurrar palavras mais para si própria:

- Snape, o que vamos fazer agora? Eu me sinto tão perdida... Não posso deixá-lo, mas preciso não consigo encontrar uma direção a seguir... Poderia me mostrar?

Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou por alguns segundos. Indeciso entre tratá-la como habitualmente ou como gostaria que fosse dali em diante. Falou numa voz rouca:

- Sim, Granger. Posso guiá-la.

Ela tomou um susto tão grande que se pôs de pé num salto.

- Desculpe... Eh... Eu, eu... Não queria acordá-lo.

Novamente a dúvida, ouviu a voz de Dumbledore na sua mente _abra verdadeiramente seu coração_.

- Quem me dera ser acordado assim, todos os dias Granger.

Arrependeu-se no minuto seguinte. Estava louco?

- Desculpe Granger, não estou desperto totalmente ainda.

- Não tem problema, mas... O senhor ouviu o que eu falei?

- Sim Granger, ouvi cada palavra. Não dormiu essa noite? Pensando naquele rolo maluco em que se meteu, suponho.

- Eu... É... Não dormi mesmo... Na verdade eu não consigo dormir sem a poção do sono há alguns meses e a minha acabou. Embora eu tenha certeza que mesmo que tomasse um litro dela, depois de todas aquelas informações, não conseguiria dormir.

- Quanto à poção não se preocupe, ainda sou o mesmo preparador de antes e também preciso dela algumas vezes... E quanto a sua decisão... Quer mesmo me ajudar?

- Sim... Eu não posso deixar de atender um pedido de Dumbledore.

- Ah, sim, o pedido. – Snape não conseguiu esconder desapontamento na voz.

- Mas... Também eu... Eu... Não podia deixá-lo carregar esse fardo sozinho, agora que ele se foi e só eu sei a verdade... Eu não conseguiria mais viver em paz... Será uma honra lutar ao lado de alguém que sempre admirei.

- Admirou? – O sorriso sarcástico estava de volta – Eu sempre fui rude com você todo esse tempo, como pode me admirar?

- Você sempre teve uma postura, fosse qual fosse à situação... E não esqueci que tentou salvar o Harry no 1º ano protegendo a pedra filosofal e quanto a mim, não costumo guardar rancor, diferente de você, desculpe a sinceridade. Quando aconteceu tudo aquilo no castelo, fui uma das últimas pessoas que esteve com o senhor naquela noite e não me atacou... Poderia tê-lo feito, afinal eu sou a pessoa mais próxima de Harry junto com o Rony, sua imagem seria ainda mais respeitada se entregasse para aquele que se auto-denomina Lord não só o Professor Dumbledore, mas eu também.

- Creio que de todas as pessoas do mundo bruxo só você pensou nessa possibilidade Granger. A única com inteligência... Não reconheci isso antes, esse é o meu jeito... Quer mesmo entrar nessa barca?

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar à dela, e selarem assim o acordo entre os dois, a moda trouxa.

- Sim, claro.

Respondeu ela sorrindo e apertando a mão dele.

- Só mais uma coisa Snape?

- Sim Granger?

- Agora que somos uma dupla, poderíamos nos tratar pelos nossos primeiros nomes?

- Continuamos a estar envolvidos profissionalmente, senhorita. Não entendo por que.

- Simplesmente porque é muito mais humano... Me sinto muito mais confiante, quando alguém me de Hermione.

Hesitou alguns instantes. _Ela tinha que ser tão educada?_

- Claro, sem problemas... – Nova hesitação – Hermione.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Obrigada, Severo.

Caminharam para cozinha, teriam seu primeiro café da manhã juntos... Como prisioneira e Algoz, mas ainda assim, juntos.


	6. Feitiços e declarações

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap.06 – Feitiços e Declarações**

A mesa já estava posta e Judithe deu um sorriso tímido para Hermione ao vê-la. Severo percebendo comentou:

- Judithe ouviu falar de sua Frente a favor dos elfos domésticos, Hermione.

- Ah foi Judithe? Que bom... E você não pediu pra ser liberada não?

- Judithe gosta de servir ao seu senhor, menina Granger. Judithe não conseguiria viver sem que seu senhor estivesse com ela.

Severo assistia o desenrolar da conversa, esboçou um sorriso pro Elfo sem que Hermione percebesse.

- Vou passar algum tempo aqui Judithe, espero que mude sua opinião aos poucos.

Judithe nada respondeu, mas se afastou resmungando que tinha outros serviços a fazer.

- Não vai querer mesmo dispensar meu elfo não é Gr... Hermione? Vamos morrer de fome aqui. A única coisa que sei cozinhar perfeitamente bem são poções.

- Então porque não paga um salário ela? Não pode ser uma escrava!

- Ela não aceitaria, seria um insulto a sua natureza... Mas vamos comer sim? Depois discutimos sobre os valores dos Elfos, a comida está esfriando.

Sentaram-se e começaram a comer.

- O que vamos fazer hoje, Severo?

- O que quer dizer com "_Vamos fazer_"? – Ele tinha realmente se assustado, ela não era uma prisioneira?

- Não espera que eu fique trancada naquele quarto, espera? Se você não sabe, não sou de ficar sem fazer nada.

_Grifinórios! _E aquela grifinória mesmo estando disposta a ajudá-lo, era a "sabe-tudo irritante".

_Esqueça isso seu tolo, vocês são uma dupla agora! E não estão mais na escola._

Balançou a cabeça para espantar aquela voz irritante dentro dela própria. Deparou-se com um par de olhos castanhos lhe observando. Disfarçou a pequena distração e disse:

- Tudo bem Gr... Hermione, então você pode me ajudar a preparar a poção do sono.

- Ajudá-lo a preparar? Eu sei fazê-la sozinha! E você também!

- Então o que propõe? Passearmos no beco diagonal de novo? Você é uma pris...

Ela o interrompeu como costumava fazer com Harry e Rony:

- Prisioneira eu sei. Mas proponho começarmos a discutir o que fazer quanto a sua condição de fugitivo.

Ele pareceu refletir sobre a proposta.

- Sim Hermione, podemos pensar em alguma coisa... Mas acredito que será inútil, a princípio ficamos com a poção. Faça-a sozinha... Terminou seu café?

- Sim, terminei.

- Acompanhe-me então a minha câmara de trabalhos. Acredito que vai encontrar algo com o que se distrair por lá.

Seguiram por um corredor ao lado da sala de jantar e pararam em frete a uma porta branca que contrastava com o restante da casa, ela o ouviu murmurar algumas palavras que não conseguiu distinguir e a porta se abriu revelando um aposento circular, muito espaçoso. Os archotes acenderam sozinhos assim que Snape colocou o primeiro pé dentro da sala. Pelas paredes havia livros e mais livros espalhados, Hermione ficou fascinada com a visão, no meio da situação que estava não lia nada há mais de uma semana! Era um recorde se tratando dela!

Olhou para Severo como se pedindo permissão e ele entendendo, lhe respondeu gentilmente:

- Sirva-se. Não disse que se distrairia?

Pelo menos assim ela esqueceria aquela idéia maluca dos Elfos e da inocência! _Bem, pelo menos é o que espero_.

Observou ela deslizar até uma das estantes e olhar as lombadas dos livros com especial atenção. Muitos eram de poções, alguns, ela iria perceber, eram até proibidos pelo ministério, exemplares raríssimos. Outros eram literaturas trouxas, vários autores estrangeiros, alguns que ele tinha certeza, ela nunca ouvira falar. Era realmente bom encontrar alguém com o mesmo gosto pelos livros. Uma coisa da qual se orgulhava bastante era sua biblioteca particular.

Observou seus dedos deslizarem por cada página que lia, seus olhos percorrerem as palavras e se concentrar em um ponto ou outro. Olhos bonitos... Pensou. Imediatamente a voz de dentro respondeu: _Não era a intragável sabe-tudo?_

Severo decidiu se dedicar ao máximo em pesquisar uma poção poderosa que fizesse aquela voz idiota ficar muda. Seria sua próxima pesquisa. Sentou-se a escrivaninha e concentrou-se em suas anotações.

A manha passou sem que percebessem. Severo se deu conta primeiro, olhou pro lado e ela ainda estava lá absorta com um exemplar e mais dois que ele concluiu, ela já devia ter lido. Balançou a cabeça antes que a voz idiota voltasse a falar. Foi rapidamente na cozinha e voltou antes mesmo que ela notasse.

- Hum, Hum... Desculpe atrapalhar seu hobby preferido Hermione, mas já é hora do almoço. Pedi pra Judithe trazer aqui mesmo. Venha pra mesa, pode continuar mais tarde.

- Ah, sim... Eu não vi mesmo o tempo passar.

- Aqui, sente-se.

Ele indicou uma mesa pequena que havia em um canto junto à janela e iniciaram a refeição. Comeram em silêncio algum tempo, ela falou primeiro:

- Severo... Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- Outra você quer dizer... Pode.

- Essa é uma residência bruxa protegida contra localização, como você já falou, mas eu realmente preciso escrever aos meus amigos, não posso passar muito tempo sem me comunicar, isso causaria preocupação da parte deles. Eu posso escrever? Sei que sou uma prisioneira, mas...

- Para você receber alguma correspondência eu terei que liberar os feitiços de proteção ou as corujas ficarão desnorteadas, é um pouco arriscado, pois não quero receber alguma visita inesperada como aquela que a recepcionou. Porém se for estritamente necessário, posso desfazê-los. Embora ache que você deva constar como desaparecida... Perguntarei ao Lorde das Trevas o que ele acha.

Hermione tentou esconder o medo que passou pela sua mente a esse comentário. Mas entendeu que realmente era uma prisioneira.

- E se o modo de correspondência, não for através de corujas... Mas por algum feitiço... Também tem que desfazer as proteções?

- Depende de qual feitiço, a casa é protegida contra feitiços hostis, minha mãe mesmo sendo uma Sonserina, não gostava de arte das trevas nem das imperdoáveis.

- Então com um Patrono não teria problema?

- Desenvolveu alguma forma de correspondência através de Patronos Hermione?

- Sim. – Ela disse baixando os olhos. – Peguei emprestada a idéia da Ordem de se comunicar através de patronos e estudei uma possibilidade de enviar cartas através deles. Descobri uma forma de nossos patronos assumirem formas reduzidas que se dissipam em névoa e se materializam novamente somente ao encontrar o destinatário, embora só funcione se as pessoas forem interligadas por algum sentimento forte como, Comigo, Rony e Harry a amizade, entre eu e a professora Minerva, a admiração mútua que sentimos uma pela outra e como ela mesmo disse um sentimento maternal que ela sente por mim... E... Com o Krum um carinho especial que mantemos um pelo outro. – Ela corou furiosamente a esse comentário – Só eles estão na minha lista de receptores... Por enquanto. Não interliguei meus pais porque eles preferem tudo à moda trouxa mesmo.

Levantou os olhos para ele, esperava uma expressão zangada. Não foi o que viu. _Admiração_? Não estava ficando louca...

- Parabéns, Hermione. Que bom que não é mais minha aluna ou minha fama de não dar pontos a Grifinórios estaria arruinada. – _Um elogio?_ Ela pensou um segundo antes da voz dele retornar. – Mas... Eu suponho que o ministério não saiba dessa forma de comunicação desenvolvida por você?

Bom demais pra ser verdade!

- Não... Só nós que nos correspondemos sabemos... - Ela respondeu pronta para receber um sermão da parte dele.

- E todo esse tempo eu só a tratei como uma aluninha com vontade de aparecer... E na verdade você guarda dentro de si toda uma fonte de informações... Que a fazem buscar saídas para os problemas... Para ajudar os outros...

Tentou dizer: _Ajudar a mim_. Desistiu no último instante.

Ela corou novamente, se possível ainda mais do que quando falou em Krum. Um elogio de Severo Snape era para deixar qualquer um envergonhado, sorriu timidamente para ele, havia esquecido que ele era agora um fugitivo... Ele devia estar odiando a caçada do Ministério.

Ambos se recompuseram. A voz dele já estava clara quando disse:

- Não terá problemas, pode enviar a correspondência. Terei que alertá-la que talvez seja a última, continua sendo uma prisioneira, mas talvez isso possa ser resolvido.

- Ah, Obrigada... Mas e quanto ao conteúdo? O que falar sobre... Nós? Para eles, eu estou numa busca por você.

- Sugiro que faça um passeio ao terreno, sutilmente você pode perguntar sobre uma possível mudança de planos, e ver qual serão as reações deles. Embora eu tenha absoluta certeza, não serão nada boas.

- Está bem, então vou começar dizendo que estou procurando uma nova pista num país longe para passar a impressão que não mudei nada... Mas e quanto ao que realmente nós temos que fazer? Dumbledore não lhe deu nenhuma explicação do que fazer ao me encontrar?

Severo tremeu interiormente a essa pergunta, era justamente dela que ele fugiu todo esse tempo. _Os livros a distraíram muito pouco_. _Ou talvez não a conhecesse suficiente_... Melhor encarar, não era Severo Snape?

- Não Hermione, você sabe como ele gostava de deixar tudo subentendido. Ele fazia questão que nós mesmos nos esforçássemos para encontrar uma possibilidade. Ele me disse que eu precisava abrir verdadeiramente meu coração para você...

Silêncio. Ele continuou.

- Mas isso eu já fiz... Contei tudo o que aconteceu... Todo o meu passado... Não vejo qual outro sentido isso poderia ter.

Mais silêncio.

- Ele disse isso? Abrir verdadeiramente seu coração? Apenas isso? – Ela perguntou, temendo a confirmação.

Ambos já sabiam a resposta, Dumbledore não iria juntar duas mentes tão afiadas para passarem dias tentando encontrar uma resposta, ele como o bruxo mais sábio dos últimos temos, tinha certeza da conclusão que os dois chegariam. E chegariam rápido.

- Sim, ele disse apenas isso.

Então era isso... Dumbledore queria isso..._ – Você está frita Hermione._

- E você não entendeu? Quer dizer... Você é o bruxo mais inteligente que conheço... Enganou o bruxo que se intitula Lorde e também é inteligente... E não entendeu essas palavras?

Ela estava forçando-o a dizer que chegou a mesma conclusão que ela, mas ela era a grifinória dos dois, ela era a corajosa e quanto a ele... Ele era o orgulhoso Sonserino.

- Mas é claro que entendi menina. Se faz tanta questão de me ouvir afirmar isso, eu entendi. Só que, ao meu ver, isso é um absurdo. Não aceito o que ele me impôs, o que ele quer que eu faça já aconteceu um dia e o tempo não apagou a profunda marca deixada por aquilo.

- Mas você já aceitou quando o matou! Não pode mais desistir! Vai deixar a missão pela metade! A morte dele terá sido em vão!

- O que quer dizer com isso? Devo ter esquecido de mencionar a você que aquela poção que ele tomou na caverna o mataria de qualquer forma. Só apressei as coisas.

- Apressou os Aurores a estarem atrás de você agora. O que eu quero dizer Severo, na verdade, o que quero saber... Você sente algo diferente por... Por... Alguma pessoa?

- O quê? Você está incorporando o espírito do Dumbledore não está?

- Acredita nessa besteira de espírito incorporado? Estou só tentando encurtar o caminho.

Chegaram ao ponto. Como ele gostaria de pular essa parte.

- E está disposta a ouvir a resposta?

- Eu disse que estaria ao seu lado não disse?

- Pois então vou ser bem sincero Hermione. Eu nunca esqueci a Evans, tanto que ainda a chamo pelo nome de solteira. Nunca mais olhei para ninguém no sentido que está perguntado desde que ela se foi. Tive sim alguns relacionamentos curtos, sou muito reservado e meu círculo de amizades não é muito bem visto pela sociedade, isso influiu muito em "relações amorosas".

- E não vê nenhuma chance de conseguir amar... Alguém?

- Não sei... Esqueci o que é isso... E esse alguém a quem você se refere só pode ser uma pessoa se seguirmos o que o Diretor decidiu, ou seja, você.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago despencar para os pés e engoliu seco.

- Eeeu? Gaguejou.

- Sim, Hermione. E você me provou que faz jus ao título de "sabe-tudo". Portanto, já sabia desde o inicio da nossa conversa que essa seria a resposta.

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar. Nenhum som quis sair. Pensou no diretor e viu que realmente Snape tinha razão, ele com certeza previra que ela sentiria aquela turbilhão de emoções e aquela necessidade de ajudá-lo.. Mas amor? Como ela iria amá-lo? E em tão pouco tempo?

- Severo?

- Sim Hermione.

- Eu passei mesmo a noite pensando nessa possibilidade... Cheguei a essa mesma conclusão... Não vou mentir para você, mas também entrei nessa história empurrada. Nunca vou entender a mente de Dumbledore, amar alguém é algo muito profundo... Mas confio nele. Se ele encontrou somente essa possibilidade. Acho melhor começarmos a tentar.

Ele não acreditou no que ouvia. _Louca, estava lidando com um velho caduco e uma garota imatura agora. O que mais terei que aturar?_ Era isso que ela era, uma louca. Ou somente imatura.

- Está mesmo disposta Hermione? Lembra-se quem sou? Sou um homem maduro, seu professor, comensal da morte. Tem mesmo certeza de que quer tentar? Acho tudo isso um delírio de um velho.

- Não fale assim do professor Dumbledore! Eu sou muito nova em idade, Severo, mas sou uma mulher madura, e você não é mais meu professor, quanto a ser um comensal da morte não faz nenhuma diferença pra mim. Você já me provou que não me faria mal. Eu nunca deixaria um inocente ser julgado erroneamente. E não vai ser nenhum sacrifício descobrir um sentimento tão puro quanto este.

_Porque ela continua tão educada? Desista por favor, desista!_

- Eu realmente subestimo você! É uma das mulheres mais inteligente que conheci. Só o fato de você ser a única pessoa, em muito tempo, que acredita em mim, já fez nascer um elo que prende minha cabeça a você onde eu estiver. – _Agora ele estava louco, de onde tirou essas frases imbecis e melosas?_ – E também o fato de ser a única aluna que realmente valorizava minhas aulas. Mas não acho que eu tenha despertado algo em você, sempre fui um grosso. E também mesmo que eu venha amá-la de verdade nunca saberia demonstrar da forma que você merece. Não sei ser um romântico, não sei me comportar como um namorado. – _Namorado? Porque a minha voz não obedece minha mente? Judithe deve ter posto alguma coisa nesse suco!_

Hermione sorriu uma risada espontânea e feliz e imitou a voz mais sarcástica que pôde:

- Ah Severo Snape, então tenha a honra de se tornar meu aluno e não tolero indisciplina na minha aula!

Ele se aproximou dela e pegou sua mão. – _Louco, solte-a!_ – Hermione percebeu que as dele estavam frias. Ele a olhou nos olhos e falou com uma voz estranha:

- Não precisa mesmo fazer isso Hermione. Eu tenho minha consciência tranqüila, isso pra mim é o bastante. Não preciso provar nada a ninguém.

_Que bom! Consegui recuperar a razão._

- Agora não posso mais voltar atrás. Estou presa a você.

A razão dele foi embora de vez, aquela voz doce pareceu entorpecê-lo. Judithe não pôs nada no meu suco. Era a Gran... Hermione que o fazia ficar assim. Agora que estavam tão próximos ele pôde sentir. _Estava enfeitiçado! É uma armadilha!_ – _Cala a boca seu imbecil, ela está desarmada._

A coragem Grifinória empurrou Hermione para mais próximo. Realmente ele não sabia demonstrar sentimentos e muito menos entender o que era uma "cantada". Nada mais foi dito apenas um longo beijo aconteceu. A distância foi enfim vencida, e a cada contato dos lábios novas emoções nasciam dentro de cada um deles. O destino de ambos agora estava entrelaçado.

Nada mais os faria voltar atrás.


	7. Visita desagradável

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. 07 – Visita desagradável**

Olharam-se nos olhos durante algum tempo trocando palavras silenciosas, ambos procuravam um sinal de arrependimento no olhar do outro, mas não encontraram, sorriram. Severo por estar revivendo emoções há muito tempo apagadas de sua memória e Hermione por descobrir sentimentos que nem imaginava existir. Aquele beijo que inicialmente foi imposto aos dois por uma obrigação era agora o primeiro contato da oportunidade que tinham em mãos de viverem juntos um relacionamento de amor, perigos, aventuras, intrigas e descobertas.

Ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Pra mim, esse foi um belo começo.

Ele não soube o que responder. Havia dito que não sabia demonstrar sentimentos. Baixou os olhos por não saber o que fazer. Era muito melhor em lidar com o desprezo do que com carinhos.

- Severo? O que houve? – Aquele silêncio a estava incomodando.

- Como lhe falei Hermione, não sei lidar com certo tipo de coisas.

- Ah, é isso? Não se preocupe, haverá mais aulas. – Ela sorriu espontaneamente a esse comentário e mudou de assunto ao ver que ele não estava à vontade – Eu vou escrever as cartas dos garotos agora, posse usar sua escrivaninha?

- Claro, nas gavetas tem pergaminhos limpos. Eu vou precisar sair para comprar alguns itens na Travessa do Tranco, volto logo, mas se por acaso precisar de algo, chame Judithe, dei ordens a ela para fazer o que você pedir.

- Obrigada, mas tenha cuidado sim? E volte rápido, não quero ficar muito tempo aqui sem você.

Ele virou-se para ir embora, mas ela deteve seu braço.

- Quer que traga algo para você?

- Não. Mas você está esquecendo de algo.

Ele se olhou para ver se estava com a capa, verificou se sua varinha estava no bolso e olhou pra ela indagador.

- Não é nada disso. É o meu beijo de despedida.

Antes que ele voltasse a ficar constrangido ela aproximou-se e beijou-lhe de leve nos lábios.

- Desse jeito Severo, vou colocá-lo em recuperação, não está se esforçando...

Ele sorriu e retribuiu-lhe o carinho. Saiu em seguida. Enquanto seguia pela trilha da floresta até o local para aparatar pensava no quanto Hermione era divertida.

_Deve ser a idade_ – Pensou ele. - _Ela tem um espírito jovem dentro de si... Mas e eu? Tenho um espírito velho? Ela deve estar pensando isso agora, como eu tão adulto não sei nem retribuir gestos, palavras e sorrisos carinhosos?... É talvez eu deva me esforçar mais um pouco, afinal é uma matéria muito agradável_.

Chegou ao local da aparatação, desapareceu instantaneamente em direção para a Travessa do Tranco.

Hermione sentou-se a escrivaninha e passou um bom tempo sorrindo sozinha, lembrando que Snape não mentira ao dizer que não sabia ser carinhoso.

_O professor Snape sem saber o que fazer ou falar, essa é boa, se eu contasse ninguém acreditaria._

Ao pensar nisso lembrou-se que devia escrever aos amigos sondando suas reações. Passou um bom tempo pensando no que escrever para Harry, ele era esperto demais, ela teria que ser muito sutil e mesmo assim não adiantaria muito. Depois de vários pergaminhos amassados achou que estava bom. Levantou a carta e leu:

"_Querido Harry,_

_Eu espero que estejas bem, minhas férias estão maravilhosas, o local é maravilhoso, mas estou me sentindo muito sozinha, e o tempo parece que não passa, quem sabe se nós dois estivéssemos juntos o tempo passasse mais rápido, estou louca para começar a estudar de novo, mas meus pais me proibiram de encostar num livro até o dia 2º de Setembro, quando começam a chegar minhas lições! Que absurdo! E também posso pesquisar alguma coisa junto com você. Se quiser minha companhia manda a resposta rápido que irei correndo._

_Com carinho,_

_Hermione Granger."_

_É está boa_ – Pensou. Conjurou seu patroninho e enviou a carta de Harry, começando logo em seguida a escrever a de Rony, muito menos trabalhosa. Poucos minutos depois, ela erguia o pergaminho:

"_Rony amigão,_

_Como você está indo com o pessoal por aí? Tomara que bem. Eu estou ótima, mas me sinto muito sozinha longe de vocês. Estava pensando em abandonar um pouco o descanso e te fazer companhia, o que você acha? Não seria ótimo? Essa excursão aqui não está dando muitos resultados, você gostaria de me ter por perto? Manda a resposta logo e eu espero que seja positiva._

_Beijos de sua grande amiga,_

_Hermione Granger."_

Conjurou novamente seu mini patrono e enviou a carta de Rony. Levantou-se e foi até a estante de livros. Retirou um exemplar que havia examinado mais cedo intitulado "Magia Negra – como usá-la para o bem" e começou a folheá-lo muito concentradamente. A leitura era muito interessante, tanto que quando levantou os olhos para janela viu que o crepúsculo já descia.

_Deve ser tarde, porque será que Severo ainda não voltou?_

Um arrepio de preocupação perpassou pelo seu corpo, imaginando que Severo podia ter sido capturado por algum Auror. Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento pessimista e tentou voltar a ler, mas agora que havia se dado conta do quanto ele estava demorando, não conseguiu mais se concentrar. Foi até a janela e ficou observando a escuridão descer no bosque. Assustou-se quando uma vozinha fina falou por detrás de si:

- A senhorita Hermione vai querer jantar agora? Judithe já aprontou o que pediu mais cedo.

- Não Judith. Eu prefiro esperar o seu senhor chegar. Ele costuma demorar muito quando sai às compras?

- Judithe é um bom Elfo. E um bom Elfo não fala da vida de seu senhor senhorita. Judithe não pode.

- Tudo bem Judithe, entendo que não pode falar. Mas ele me disse que voltaria logo e até agora não chegou... Pode ir.

Hermione subiu para tomar um banho. Talvez a água quente a fizesse relaxar um pouco. Encheu a banheira e deitou-se pensando no que teria acontecido para ele não ter chegado ainda. Em sua cabeça só vinham imagens dele duelando com os Aurores e ele sendo aprisionado por eles, torturado, condenado... Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos negativos fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar coisas boas acontecendo entre eles. Imaginou ele sendo inocentado e reconhecido por sua utilidade como espião, eles felizes após o fim da guerra passeando de mãos dadas pela Londres trouxa, tendo filhos. Forçou sua mente a afastar os pensamentos ruins que queriam voltar e concentrava-se somente nessas imagens felizes.

Saiu do banho, um pouco mais animada. Vestiu um roupão e voltou para o quarto, na mesa de cabeceira um veado minúsculo e um cãozinho brincavam de rolar. Eram as respostas de seus amigos que havia chegado muito mais rápido do que ela esperava. Recolheu primeiro o Veado de Harry, imediatamente após o pergaminho cair em seu colo, o veadinho se desmanchou em fumaça prateada. Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que a carta de Harry era a que ela menos gostaria. Abriu-a e leu:

"_Hermione,_

_Que história é essa de abandonar as suas férias? Você sabe o quanto isso é importante para todos nós, e foi você mesma que falou que iria curti-las até o fim. Porque essa súbita mudança? Não gostei nada disso, você sempre cumpriu tudo que falou, não é do tipo de pessoa que deixa as coisas pela metade. Você está escondendo alguma coisa da gente? Não quero que abandone suas férias em hipótese alguma, vou escrever para Rony agora mesmo, porque se você fizer essa proposta a ele, tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar de imediato. Não que eu não queira sua companhia aqui, pelo contrario, seria tudo mais fácil com você por perto, mas estou bem acompanhado. Quero até falar com vocês dois sobre isso, mas terá que ser pessoalmente, vou marcar um local pra gente se encontrar. E quero ouvir de você o motivo dessa súbita mudança de posição, não terá como esconder algo de mim, não sou legimente, mas sou seu amigo, isso é o que realmente importa._

_Beijos e divirta-se,_

_Harry Potter."_

Hermione suspirou desanimada. Agora estava enrascada. O quê ela ia dizer para Harry?

_Desculpe Harry, quero abandonar a caçada porque me apaixonei pelo vilão._

Nem pensar! Desse jeito ele mesmo mataria os dois. Nem esperaria o ministério decretar a pena de Severo. E isso geraria um ódio maior ainda da parte dos dois. Assim que Severo chegasse pediria umas aulas urgentes de Oclumência. Tinha que contar uma bela mentira para Harry e embora isso lhe doesse no coração, no momento era necessário.

Alisou a cabecinha do cachorrinho que saltitava no criado mudo, ele também soltou o pergaminho e desapareceu.

"_Mione,_

_Você não imagina o quanto fiquei feliz quando recebi sua carta, só de imaginar você aqui perto de mim, meu coração deu pulos de alegria, sua companhia sempre me fez bem, apesar de todas aquelas brigas. Já tinha até escrito a sua resposta, mas recebi também uma carta do Harry e ele me disse que isso estava cheirando estranho para ele. Parei para pensar e vi que realmente ele tem razão. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você encontrou o Snape e ele te fez algum mal? Se for isso Mione pode ter certeza que eu vou até aí e nem uso a varinha mato ele com as minhas mãos. O Harry também mencionou um encontro para conversarmos sobre o que está acontecendo, espero que seja logo, pois estou morrendo de saudades de você._

_Com amor,_

_Ronald Weasley."_

A carta de Rony era bem mais amena, mas ao mesmo tempo a preocupou, quando tivesse que conversar com ele sobre Severo, a reação dele não iria ser muito diferente da dita na carta. Ela era muito especial pra ele, como ele também era para ela, mas o tempo dos dois já havia passado, ela agora tinha certeza disso. Se tivesse essa certeza no dia em que conversaram antes da partida, talvez a reação dele pudesse ser melhor, mas naquela conversa as esperanças dele não tinham sido cortadas.

E como poderia encontrá-los? Era uma prisioneira aos olhos do Lorde das Trevas, embora Severo não a tratasse como tal. Lembrou-se de Severo e sua preocupação redobrou ao ver no relógio que já passava das 21:00h.

Ouviu passos no andar de baixo, trocou-se rapidamente e desceu correndo as escadas para encontrar com ele. Sua surpresa foi imensa quando viu os olhos que a encaravam, não eram negros e sim cinzentos.

- Ora, ora Granger, passeando pela casa? Pensei que fosse uma prisioneira.

Draco Malfoy a olhava com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Teve medo. Estava desarmada.

- Malfoy? O que você faz aqui?

- Vim passar uns dias lhe fazendo companhia. Snape estará muito ocupado para perder o tempo dele fazendo papel de babá para você. E infelizmente sobrou pra mim, ninguém quis perder tempo com uma sangue ruim.

- Olhe o tom que você fala comigo Malfoy.

- Porque Granger? Que eu saiba você está sem sua varinha, portanto, não pode me atingir. Eu tenho total liberdade para usar de "força" com você se é que me entendeu. O Lord das Trevas e Snape me deram carta branca.

- O Sev... Snape lhe deu carta branca?

- Qualquer um daria carta branca se tratando de você Granger, quem iria ter pena de uma sangue ruim como você? E eu acho que já está na hora de alguém colocar você no seu lugar.

Ele ergueu a varinha e apontou pra ela.

- Ajoelhe-se Granger.

- Nunca me ajoelharia diante de um porco como você Malfoy! Só está me enfrentando agora porque estou desarmada. Já esqueceu que até seu pai não se saiu bem de um duelo comigo?

Ele estreitou os olhos. Seu rosto pálido tomou um tom avermelhado diante da fúria que o possuiu.

- Calada, quero você aqui nos meus pés, Agora! _Império!_

Hermione sentiu tudo bem mais leve, uma sensação de liberdade se apoderou dela e uma voz dizia que ela devia se ajoelhar aos pés do homem a sua frente.

- Agora sim está bem melhor Granger, acho que estamos começando a nos entender.

Ele cessou a maldição e Hermione se deu conta que estava de joelhos na frente dele. Teve vontade de matá-lo ali mesmo, se estivesse com sua varinha em mãos lançaria um Avada Kedrava eficaz num piscar de olhos.

- Você é um covarde Malfoy! Só faz as coisas que chamam atenção para si, o Harry me disse que você não conseguiu nem cumprir sua missão. É somente um pirralho mimado que destrata os outros para fazer seu ego melhor e suprir a falta de atenção que sempre recebeu.

- _Silencio!_ Sabe Granger, esse seu tom de voz mandão sempre me irritou. Quanto à missão que você acha que eu não tive coragem de fazer, os motivos somente dizem respeito a mim e ao Lord das Trevas, não é para uma intragável como você que vou revelá-los. E também não quero ter que sempre lançar um feitiço silenciador em você para calá-la, quem sabe com um pouco de dor você aprenda a se comportar.

- Se você ousar me torturar Malfoy, reze para que eu morra. Seria muito melhor que você me lançasse uma maldição da morte de vez. Porque se eu escapar daqui vou caçá-lo nem que seja no inferno e acabo com você.

- É muito corajosa Granger! Como ousa ameaçar alguém que tem uma varinha apontada para você? É uma pena que não tenha autorização para matá-la, eu faria com o maior prazer, mas para me divertir um pouco de dor está de bom tamanho.

- _Crucio!_

Hermione caiu no chão gritando de dor, sentiu como se todos os seus ossos estivessem se partindo e facas afiadas perfurando sua pele. Tudo parou de repente. Estava encolhida no chão e sua cabeça rodava, mas ouviu muito bem a voz de Severo furiosa repreendendo Draco:

- Seu idiota! Está louco? Como ousa me desobedecer? Eu disse que ficasse longe dela seu imbecil! Pro seu quarto agora! E não saia de lá até que eu o chame.

Ainda tentando se levantar, Hermione percebeu o olhar de surpresa e medo de Draco, com certeza Snape nunca falara assim com ele. Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Severo correu até ela e a ajudou a se por de pé.

- Você está bem Hermione?

- Não muito... Sinto meu corpo todo dolorido.

Ela desequilibrou-se e Severo a segurou no colo.

- Desculpe... Toda vez que alguém vem aqui e eu não estou por perto você acaba machucada. Eu sinto muito.

- Não se culpe, por favor, aquele idiota do Malfoy só levou a melhor porque eu estava desarmada. Mas ele ainda terá a chance de me enfrentar cara a cara como igual. Farei questão.

Sua voz saiu fraquinha devido às dores que sentia, mas nem por isso seu tom deixou de ser duro.

- Shiiiiiiiiii... Venha pro meu quarto hoje, lá ele não pode entrar. Eu mesmo vou cuidar de você.

Ela deixou-se levar por ele, ele a deitou em sua cama.

- Vou buscar suas coisas, não posso devolver sua varinha, mas enquanto ele estiver aqui você não poderá sair do meu quarto, é o único local da casa que ele não pode entrar não quero que aconteça mais nada desagradável com você.

- Prometa que não vai sair mais daqui. Ele disse que estará ocupado e que ele é quem ficará comigo, não quero ficar sozinha com ele, não sem minha varinha. Não é nem por ele, é por mim mesma, se ele se descuidar eu não sei o que posso fazer.

- Não fale, está se cansando ainda mais. Espere um pouco que eu vou ao seu quarto e no laboratório pegar uma poção pra você. Já consegui mais poções do sono também.

Voltou logo em seguida, com as malas dela e alguns frasquinhos de poções.

- Beba logo essa, vai acabar com as dores.

Ele abriu um dos frasquinhos e despejou o liquido nos lábios dela. Ele fez uma careta e só não vomitou porque ainda não havia jantado. Uma batidinha na porta foi ouvida e ele acenou a varinha para deixar Judithe entrar.

- O jantar do meu Senhor e da senhorita.

- Deixe na mesa Judithe e pode ir se deitar, não precisaremos mais de você hoje.

- Sim meu senhor, Judithe já vai.

- Sente-se melhor? – Perguntou assim que o Elfo doméstico saiu batendo a porta.

- Sim... As dores passaram de imediato, só me sinto um pouco cansada. Foi você mesmo que preparou a poção, como se chama?

- Sim fui eu mesmo, que pergunta para fazer ao seu ex-mestre em poções, acha mesmo que deixaria alguém preparar poções pra mim? Ela se chama potion algeési. É feita com algumas ervas Trouxas e elementos mágicos que a fazem agir muito mais rápido. Judithe me disse que ainda não jantou, pedi para trazer a comida aqui.

- Não mesmo, estava esperando você chegar. Mas agora não sinto mais fome, depois daquilo...

- Não vamos falar disso está bem? Amanhã nós conversamos sobre o que aconteceu para ele vir para cá e porque eu demorei tanto. Hoje você tem que descansar.

- Ah Severo, esse inferno está só começando... Não sei se vai restar algo bom quando isso acabar...

Ela baixou a cabeça triste. Ele se aproximou e ela se aconchegou em seu peito, quando suas peles se encontraram um novo turbilhão de emoções passou pela cabeça de ambos. Sem pensar em mais nada, Severo começou a beijá-la no topo da cabeça, no rosto, nos lábios e no pescoço. Suas mãos acompanhavam cada beijo, deslizando pelos seus cabelos, descendo pelas costas e apertando-a contra seu corpo. Hermione somente sentia o que cada toque e cada beijo lhe proporcionavam, esse era ainda um caminho desconhecido para ela, mas o seu desejo era percorrê-lo.

Sua respiração começou a ficar descompassada quando sentiu as mãos de Severo descer pelas suas costas e segurá-la pelo quadril sobre si, nesse momento ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Hermione querida, eu só quero ser seu anjo todas as noite e te levar pra longe desse inferno.

Hermione sentiu suas emoções fluírem mais ainda após essa frase, não precisou responder, seu corpo falou por si e no momento seguinte as mãos dele subiram levando consigo sua blusa. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando seus dedos tocaram sua pele despida, desejou também sentir a pele dele na sua. Repetiu o movimento dele e retirou a capa de comensal que ele ainda trajava. Em seguida tirou a camisa e deslizou as mãos pelo peito nu de Severo, ele a puxou para mais perto de si e ela sentiu que o corpo dele já demonstrava que a queria.

- Você é linda! – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Deitaram-se e ele continuou lhe beijando agora demorando em cada local, sentindo seu cheiro, seu calor. Quando seus lábios tocaram de leve um dos seios, ela soltou um gemido abafado. Esse foi o momento que as peças de roupas que ainda restavam foram tiradas. Severo estendeu a mão e pegou a varinha, com um leve aceno às luzes diminuíram. Ainda por cima ele uniu seu corpo ao dela de forma lenta e delicadamente, mais gemidos abafados se seguiram e nem ele mais sabia por onde sua mente estava. Foi um momento tão intenso que nenhum dos dois soube dizer quando terminou. Ao sentirem seus corpos relaxarem e as mentes voltarem a atuar, olharam-se nos olhos.

- Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu procurei por alguém que fizesse eu me sentir tão bem. Passei quase a minha vida toda num estado emocional estacionado na intolerância. Nunca em todos esses anos que vivi, senti tanta emoção quanto nessa noite. Você modificou minha vida muito profundamente.

Ela apenas sorriu timidamente, tinha sido maravilhoso, mas se sentia envergonhada, baixou os olhos para não encará-lo mais. Ele a segurou pelo queixo e levantou seu rosto.

- Eu sei por que está com vergonha. Já deve ter lido em algum lugar sobre a magia da primeira entrega. Uma da poucas magias que um bruxo pode realizar sem o auxilio de uma varinha.

- Já li realmente, mas não me lembro de todos os detalhes. Pode dizer pra mim?

- Posso lhe mostrar.

Severo estendeu o braço e apanhou sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira, acenou duas vezes bem rápidas e letras fininhas parecendo chamas foram escritas no ar, elas diziam:

"_A magia da entrega."_

_Essa magia tem origem na antiguidade dos primeiros povos mágicos que habitaram a terra, ela diz que dois bruxos, quando se uniam carnalmente sendo a primeira vez de um deles, por quaisquer situação que fosse, um laço de magia unia as duas almas envolvidas, devido a fatores especiais que até hoje são um mistério para os bruxos, a partir do momento da união em diante os bruxos envolvidos passavam a poder realizar magia com a varinha de seu parceiro da mesma forma com que faria com a sua própria, e uma vez que algum dos dois prometa algo ao outro a promessa é mantida até que a morte chegue. Devido a esse laço ser tão mágico e antigo, o mundo bruxo não aceita pedido de divórcios. E até no mundo trouxa, durante muito tempo, a virgindade era tão sagrada quanto os deuses que eles adoram. Uma frase resume o que significa esse momento:_

"_Mil anos, mil dias, mil horas, mil segundos, poço importa, se for mágico. Seja um momento para mim e serei eterno para você."_

- Essa é a magia mais linda que vi em toda minha vida. – Hermione disse com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados.

- E você entendeu o que significa?

- Que a partir de hoje, estamos ainda mais unidos.

- Que a partir de hoje, isso é uma promessa, você será a única mulher a povoar meus pensamentos e meu coração. Passe o tempo que passar aconteça o que acontecer, até o dia da minha morte, e mesmo após esse dia, uma parte da minha alma estará sempre com você.

Hermione não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas. Severo havia lhe dito que não sabia como tratar uma mulher, mas era o bruxo que mais sabia sobre encantamentos e poções. Nenhuma palavra de amor seria tão linda quanto aquelas que ele havia acabado de lhe dizer. Ele lhe beijou ternamente enxugando suas lagrimas e a olhou nos olhos, dizendo:

- Mas se preferir a moda trouxa, eu simplesmente digo que estou completamente apaixonado por você.

Ela não pôde mais responder, nem chorar, porque mais uma vez aquela noite o desejo tomou conta dos seus corpos e só adormeceram quando um fiozinho de sol já subia no horizonte.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A : E aí gente? Agradou? COMENTEM!**


	8. Antídoto O início ou o fim?

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. 08 – Antídoto... O início ou o fim?**

Num país do hemisfério sul duas pessoas conversavam cautelosamente. Uma delas era um jovem rapaz de cabelos rebeldes e olhos muito verdes, ele tinha uma expressão feliz, embora em seu braço um corte profundo sangrasse. Ao seu lado um senhor já velho, gordo e careca falava baixo e com preocupação na voz.

- Bem Harry, se enumerarmos os horcruxes agora, a nossa busca já se findou. Os cinco fragmentos já foram destruídos. Nossa preocupação agora é com o confronto final que se aproxima. Se o que o velho Alvo falou for verdade, agora só nos resta enfrentar o mal maior. E essa aparente tranqüilidade no mundo mágico não está me cheirando muito bem.

- Pelas minhas contas e conversas com o Professor Dumbledore, já terminamos a primeira etapa da missão. Os cinco fragmentos foram:

1 – O diário de Tom Riddle. (destruído por mim no segundo ano)

2 – O medalhão de Slytherin (destruído pelo Regulus, na sede da Ordem).

3 – A xícara de Helga Hufflepuff (destruída por mim, no Egito).

4 – O anel da família Marvolo (destruído por Dumbledore)

5 – O brasão da família Ravenclaw (destruído por nós dois agora)

- O mais difícil agora, além de estar frente a frente com Voldemort de novo vai ser pegar aquela cobra. Ela está sempre com ele aonde ele vai. Teríamos que ter alguém infiltrado no meio dos comensais para matá-la e fazer parecer um acidente.

Parou de falar nesse ponto. Um ódio sem tamanho arrancou sua fala. Até pouco tempo eles tinham um espião infiltrado, mas ele era um traidor para os dois lados. O Professor Slughorn pressentindo o que acontecia dentro de Harry, tratou de mudar o assunto.

- Que tal agora você combinar o encontro com os seus dois amigos? Pode ser que a sua amiga excepcional tenha conseguido algo inesperado. Ela não estava à procura do Snape?

- Hermione! Mas é claro, ela o está cassando! Pode ser que tenha encontrado alguém para ajudá-la pelo caminho, por isso ela enviou aquela carta estranha! Vamos para Hogwarts, a Minerva tem que saber que as buscas terminaram e de lá mesmo eu escrevo para Mione e pro Rony, marcando um lugar para nos encontrarmos.

- Antes de qualquer coisa Harry, vamos para St. Mungus, nenhum dos feitiços de cura que conheço funcionou no seu corte. Deve ser efeito daquela poção que você tomou, conheço bem a estrutura dela, mas de alguma forma ela foi alterada com mais algum ingrediente que faz o sangramento não parar. Temos que descobrir que ingrediente foi esse e pesquisar o antídoto antes que você sangre até morrer.

- Tudo bem, agora que está mais próximo o fim, não posso me dar ao luxo de morrer. Vou me manter vivo pelo menos até que Voldemort também morra.

- Pro hospital então Harry.

Ambos aparataram direto na recepção do hospital mágico, Harry foi atendido prontamente e os testes começaram de ínicio, mas depois da conclusão deles a situação descrita pela curandeira encarregada do caso não foi nada animadora:

- Sr. Slughorn, sinto informar, mas realizamos todas as baterias de exames com o jovem Harry Potter e somente conseguimos identificar um vírus letal em seu sangue que o faz jorrar sem parar, tentamos fechar o corte com algumas bandagens, mas elas tem que ser trocadas a cada meia hora e sempre estão encharcadas. Conseguimos diminuir o fluxo para nos dar mais tempo para encontrarmos o antídoto, mas deixo-o de sobreaviso que o máximo de tempo que temos até chegar o ponto crucial só é de mais uma semana. Até lá todos os medibruxos pesquisadores do hospital buscarão informações para curá-lo.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Claro senhor, quarto 15 final do corredor à esquerda.

- Ah, Clara e só mais uma observação, ninguém absolutamente ninguém deve saber que o garoto está internado aqui e o que ele tem. É uma questão de vida para todo o mundo mágico. Confio em você para isso.

- Pode deixar senhor, ninguém saberá, daria minha alma por essa causa.

Apressadamente o professor dirigiu-se pra lá lançando um feitiço silenciador na porta assim que entrou. O rapaz já dava sinais de fraqueza e palidez, mas lutava com todas as forças para não demonstrar isso.

- Escute Harry, você deve estar a par da sua situação não é mesmo?

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então eu mesmo vou agora para Hogwarts contatar a Minerva do que aconteceu, esclareço tudo e tento contatar seus amigos para informá-los, alguma coisa me diz que sua amiga sabe algo sobre o Snape, e com certeza ele foi o encarregado das poções que protegiam os horcruxes. Por favor, Harry lute! Vou correr contra o tempo, mas não se entregue, todos nós precisamos de você. Agüente firme rapaz e se mantenha acordado, tente não perder a consciência.

- Certo Professor Slughorn. Já passei por coisas piores, não vai ser esse cortezinho que vai me derrubar. Mas, por favor, o senhor pode avisar a Gina que estou aqui? Queria muito vê-la...

- Claro garoto, vou aparatar na Toca antes de ir a Hogwarts e avisá-la. E lembre-se se mantenha acordado. Embora tenho certeza que a sua namorada poderá cuidar disso muito bem.

Da mesma forma que entrou o professor saiu como uma bala direto para Toca e em seguida para Hogwarts. O tempo continuava a correr.

Os raios de sol adentravam pela janela do aposento em que um casal descansava. Hermione olhava para Severo dormindo ao seu lado, tinha vivido um momento especial com aquele homem, mas por algum motivo seu coração estava apertado. Desenroscou o braço de Severo e levantou-se, apanhou a capa dele no chão e ficou na janela observando o céu lá fora. Seus pensamentos estavam presos em seus dois amigos. Onde eles estavam agora? Estariam bem? Porque estava com estranha essa sensação de que algo ruim aconteceu? Sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem.

- Tão cedo... Porque já acordada?

- Eu estava só colocando alguns pensamentos em ordem.

- Preocupada com alguma coisa?

- Não sei, por enquanto é só uma sensação ruim. Mas pode ser só saudades de casa.

- Nós temos mesmo que resolver logo essa situação, mais cedo ou mais tarde sentirão sua falta e as coisas complicarão. Mas porque vestiu essa capa? Não gostei de te ver com ela, me trás péssimas recordações.

- Nem reparei o que era quando peguei.

- Pode tirá-la então? Essa capa sempre me acompanhou em missões más... Por falar nisso agora eu vou tratar de resolver aquele assunto com o Draco, ele me deve uma bela explicação. Não esqueça, enquanto ele estiver aqui não saia do quarto. Vou pedir para Judithe trazer seu café da manhã e desculpe por não poder acompanhá-la. Prometo explicar-lhe toda situação depois.

- Tudo bem, peça pra ela demorar um pouquinho, vou ver se relaxo um pouco tomando uma ducha.

Severo beijou-lhe de leve nos lábios e tratou de ir se vestir enquanto ela continuava a admirar o céu, ainda com a sensação de pesar dentro de si.

- Muito bem Draco, a nossa conversa adiada de ontem pode ter início agora. Porque me desobedeceu?

- Você não manda em mim Snape! Só porque o Lorde das Trevas o considera o melhor de nós não lhe dá o direito de mandar em mim.

- Está muito enganado Draco, mando em qualquer comensal da morte, você ouviu muito bem quando o Lorde das Trevas disse a todos que minha autoridade somente está abaixo da dele. E como você fez a besteira de se tornar um, está sob minha autoridade.

- Isso porque você passou em minha frente para ganhar pontos com ele!

- Calado pirralho! Aquela sua tia maldita está mesmo tentando jogá-lo contra mim não é? Todos do círculo dos comensais sabem que o Lorde deu aquela ordem a você sabendo que não cumpriria. Aquela tarefa sempre foi para ser cumprida por mim, ou a sua titia não lhe disse isso? Responda Draco! Você acha mesmo que seria páreo para Dumbledore? Acha que o único bruxo do mundo que o próprio Lorde teme deixaria ser morto por você? Um pirralho que não sabe o que quer da vida! Ele ainda estaria aqui se essa decisão não fosse tomada por ele mesmo, se ele quisesse mesmo viver não haveria nem Draco, nem Snape e nem mesmo Lorde das Trevas que o derrotasse. Tudo é só uma questão de discernimento coisa que você ainda não possui!

Draco estava furioso, seu rosto pálido estava rubro de raiva. Odiava estar numa situação que não tinha como argumentar. Sua tia não o enganara, aquela era mesmo uma missão dúbia. Tinha outra finalidade além da morte de Dumbledore. Mudou de assunto para fugir da admissão que estava errado.

- E o que isso tem a ver com aquela sangue ruim? Por que você me desmoralizou na frente dela? É uma Trouxa.

- Em primeiro lugar, não use esse termo na minha frente, está esquecendo que sou mestiço? E em segundo lugar eu o repreenderia se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no lugar dela, aqui é a minha casa e eu decido o que fazer com quem tiver sob minha custódia. Como por exemplo, você.

- Qual é a sua Snape? De que lado você está? Acha que vai ficar a vida toda bancado o herói dos dois lados? Você só quer a fama que essa guerra pode lhe dar você não é nem um bom comensal nem um bom bruxo do "bem". Você me dá náuseas. Fica exaltando aquele imbecil do Dumbledore e...

- Já disse para ficar calado garoto! Ainda não entendeu quem manda aqui? Achei que fosse mais inteligente. Deveria ajoelhar aos meus pés por eu ter jurado a sua mãe que o protegeria ou estaria morto a essa hora. Acha que o feitiço que o Potter lhe lançou não o mataria? Ou que se eu não houvesse cumprido sua missão o Lorde hesitaria em matá-lo? Você não sabe nada da vida Draco, só olha para si próprio. Dentro de você existe algum resquício de bom senso, sei muito bem que não gostou daquele lobisomem dentro da escola, há algo bom dentro de cada pessoa é só você deixá-lo fluir. Mas a escolha tem que ser sua, se preferir correr para barra da saia da sua titia, vá, mas depois não diga que não avisei, ela vai largá-lo na primeira vez que ver você hesitar em cumprir alguma coisa ou em matar alguém. Se quiser ficar aqui vai aprender a ser um Comensal da Morte, mas também vai ter que aprender a ser um homem de verdade e não esse garoto mimado que sempre foi. Olhe para dentro de si próprio e decida o que quer, não haverá volta se escolher qualquer um dos lados. Você jamais conseguirá ser como eu, mas se estiver do meu lado continuará a ser meu protegido. E a primeira coisa que deve fazer é ficar longe da Granger, ela é minha tarefa, e tenho meus motivos para querer mantê-la segura. Pode ir pro seu quarto, amanhã...

Um grito foi ouvido no quarto ao lado interrompendo a conversa entre eles.

- Mais que diabos... – Draco soltou.

Ambos saíram correndo em direção ao quarto de Hermione.

Hermione saiu da janela assim que Severo se foi, caminhou para o banheiro e ficou olhando a água escorrer queria que suas preocupações se fossem assim como a água que descia pelo ralo. Voltou para o quarto para apanhar um roupão e um arrepiou percorreu seu corpo ao ver um gatinho enroscado no seu travesseiro com uma carta entre as patas.

_Carta da Minerva!_

Correu para apanhar a carta e a cada linha que lia seus olhos se arregalavam primeiro de alegria pelos horcruxes terem sido destruídos, mas o pânico modificou sua expressão e deixou escapar um grito de horror assim que leu sobre o estado de Harry. A carta caiu de suas mãos e sentiu suas pernas e sentidos fraquejarem, na mesma hora que Draco e Severo entravam no aposento, Severo conseguiu segurá-la antes que batesse no chão.

- Hermione! O que houve? O que aconteceu? Fale mulher

Draco estranhou o fato de o padrinho tratar sua ex-aluna pelo primeiro nome e com tanta delicadeza, mas preferiu ficar calado.

- A carta... Leia a carta...

Draco avistou o pergaminho no chão e apanhou-o, mesmo com a curiosidade gritando em seu ouvido estendeu o papel e entregou a Snape que o leu rapidamente.

- Potter! Sempre correndo perigo! Estou cansado de salvá-lo. Temos que correr. Aqueles curandeiros idiotas não vão descobrir a tempo. Hermione apronte-se você vai para Saint Mungus levar o antídoto. E você Draco, não tem mais tempo pra pensar, decida com quem vai ficar sua lealdade.

Snape desceu correndo as escadas e seguiu direto para a câmara escondida da casa. Acionou uma passagem secreta oculta pelas estantes de livros e entrou numa saleta escura, vasculhou as gavetas e encontrou as anotações que buscava. Rapidamente leu a página que falava da poção do sangramento e encontrou o ingrediente adulterado: Essência de Abacaxi.

Voltou para a câmara e recolheu um frasquinho na sua estante de materiais. Voltou correndo ao quarto e encontrou uma Hermione aflita andando de um lado para o outro e um Draco pensativo.

- Pronto Hermione, aqui está essa essência vai reverter o efeito da outra, leve para o Potter, tente não ser vista, todo cuidado é pouco. Deixe-o de sobreaviso que está quase tudo terminado. E use a cabeça, se tiver alguém com ele vai querer que você explique como sabe exatamente o elemento que está causando a hemorragia, use a inteligência, agora vá! Já desfiz o feitiço contra aparatação.

Hermione o abraçou.

- Obrigada Severo.

- Corra! O tempo é inimigo dele, e não esqueça, evite ser vista e volte rápido.

Ela partiu na mesma hora.

Severo virou-se para Draco e perguntou:

- E quanto a você?

- Bandeira branca Snape, não adianta mesmo querer esconder alguma coisa de você. Mas tenho princípios, não espere que eu me junte com gentinha como a Granger e o Potter. Eles são a escória do mundo bruxo. Eu só quero livrar minha pele daquele psicótico por poder.

- Ótimo então. Vá buscar suas coisas e tranqüilize a Narcisa, mas não fale nada sobre sua decisão para ela, apenas diga que vai passar um tempo comigo para aprender o que lhe falta do sétimo ano de estudo. O Lúcius pode querer tirar essa informação dela assim que sair de Azkaban e não vai ser nada bom ele descobrir que um Malfoy vai quebrar a tradição da família.

- Ok então, estou indo agora.

- E não fale com a Belatrix, tente não encontrá-la pelo caminho, sua Oclumência não vai funcionar perto dela.

No minuto seguinte Draco também sumiu da presença dele. Com uma esvoaçada da capa Severo também desaparatou e foi direto para mansão Lestrange. Agora era a hora de o Lorde escutar sua versão antes que alguém visse Hermione. Seguiu até a sala que Voldemort estava e fez uma ligeira reverência a ele.

- Ah Severo, veio me trazer alguma novidade?

- Estou com a garota sobre minha guarda. Autorizei-a escrever aos amiguinhos e deixei-a sair para um encontro com ele e sondar as idéias do Potter. Vim avisá-lo que ela agora está sob a maldição Império e vai sempre localizá-lo quando o Lorde achar necessário. Deixei-a sair, mas pedi que não fosse vista, ela vai trazê-lo até nós assim que tivermos uma estratégia pronta. Quero só deixá-lo alerta, pois o dia que as trevas triunfarão está cada vez mais próximo.

- Ótimo Severo. Esta noite eu convocarei todos os comensais, vamos elaborar um plano de combate. Mas no dia do triunfo eu e o Potter estaremos sozinhos, quero matá-lo sem ninguém para atrapalhar, ele se acha poderoso demais quando tem espectadores e pode querer aprontar alguma gracinha.

- Vou voltar ao esconderijo agora, à noite eu e Draco viremos para reunião.

- Severo? Traga a menina, quero ver como ela está se comportando sob sua maldição.

- Pois não Lorde, eu a trarei.

Severo aparatou em casa com uma ruga de preocupação na testa. Temia o que estava por vir. Esperaria Hermione retornar e tentaria junto com ela encontrar uma solução, não podia deixá-la a mercê daquele bando de Comensais.

Na entrada de visitantes, Hermione procurava esquivar-se de algumas pessoas que estavam amontoadas na recepção do hospital. Cada minuto que passava se desesperava mais para encontrar o quarto de Harry e tentar não ser vista. Estava se saindo muito bem, percorrendo os corredores disfarçada com um lenço sobre a cabeça e óculos que a fazia parecer muito mais velha, sem querer esbarrou numa das curandeiras e quase caiu de costas, apoiou-se na parede a tempo, mas seus óculos caíram e a curandeira a reconheceu.

- Granger? Hermione Granger?

- Ah... Oi Madame Pomfrey... O que a senhora faz aqui?

- Suponho que o mesmo que você não? Vim visitar o Potter.

- Ah, claro, e a senhora poderia me dizer em qual enfermaria ele está?

- Claro querida, ele está no quarto 15 a menina Weasley está lá com ele fazendo de tudo para mantê-lo acordado, e é bom que ela consiga, nossas pesquisas ainda não tiveram progr... Senhorita Granger?

Mas Hermione já havia corrido para o quarto e nem ouviu o que a senhora falou.

- Harry meu amor, olha para mim, por favor, olha nos meus olhos.

Gina tentava desesperadamente manter Harry acordado, ela segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos e chamava por ele toda vez que ele fechava os olhos. Alguém pousou uma mão delicada sobre seu ombro lhe passando tranqüilidade, ela ergueu os olhos com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Abraçou a amiga.

- Ah Mione, ele não quer mais me ouvir, ele está indo embora!

Ela começou a soluçar no ombro de Hermione, ela alisou os cabelos da amiga e a afastou delicadamente.

- Gina querida, eu preciso ficar sozinha com o Harry agora, você poderia sair um pouco?

- Eu não queria sair de junto dele, não agora.

- Por favor, Gina, eu preciso ficar sozinha com ele agora, você ainda confia em mim?

A garota ainda chorando confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então se quer me ajudar, me deixe aqui com ele uns instantes e mande uma mensagem para a professora Minerva, diga para ela que estou aqui e preciso vê-la, o professor Slughorn também, e se alguém souber do paradeiro dele chame o Lupin. Prometo que assim que você voltar ele já estará bem.

Gina lançou um último olhar pro moreno sobre a cama e saiu em seguida.

Hermione cerrou as cortinas em volta da cama de Harry e sentou ao seu lado.

- Oi Harry, porque sempre tenho que estar por perto de você hein?

O garoto esboçou um sorriso fraquinho pra ela e a observou tirar um frasquinho do bolso da capa.

- Beba isso, vai te fazer bem e nada de perguntas agora. Tudo num gole só OK?

Ela delicadamente abriu o frasquinho e levou a boca do garoto. Ele desfaleceu de vez assim que engoliu o líquido espesso com gosto de fel. Esperou alguns minutos e quando ela já estava começando a se preocupar com a falta de reação dele, o garoto começou a se debater na cama. Ela tentou segurá-lo para tentar evitar que ele caísse, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela, jogou seu corpo por cima dele e aos poucos ele foi se acalmando. Desceu da cama e o observou abrir os olhos.

- Mione... O que aconteceu?

- Ah vejo que já está bem, começou com o interrogatório. Bom dia pra você também Harry. Vou chamar a curandeira para tirar essas bandagens e ver seu ferimento.

Ele a segurou pelo braço. Sentou-se na cama e falou baixinho:

- Não Mione, fica aqui. Não quero ficar sozinho.

- Ah Harry, deixa de ser bobo, quanta coisa você já enfrentou sozinho hein? E não está sozinho, a Gina está lá fora vou buscá-la para você.

Não foi preciso ela sair, Gina já vinha entrando na sala acompanhada de Rony.

Ela correu para Harry ao vê-lo sentado e o abraçou. Rony aproveitando a reação da irmã também se abraçou a Hermione.

- Mione, não sabe como eu estava preocupado com você. Depois que soube o que aconteceu com o Harry fiquei muito inseguro de estarmos separados.

Ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos, ela pôde ver que eles demonstravam todo alivio que ele estava sentido por vê-la bem. Segurou as duas mãos dele e abraçou-se novamente a ele.

- Eu também estava preocupada com você Rony, aliás, com vocês todos.

- Mione, como você fez isso? O Harry já está muito bem, o que você deu a ele? Gina perguntou.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder quando uma nova leva de pessoas entrou no quarto, uma curandeira tentava impedi-las de entrar no quarto, mas as pessoas não cederam. Entraram lá Minerva, professor Slughorn, Lupin, Tonks e o sr. e a sra. Weasley. Molly correu imediatamente para cama e junto com Gina ficou observando a curandeira carrancuda retirar as bandagens do braço dele. Ao retirá-las ela constatou que a ferida ainda estava um pouco inflamada, mas totalmente fechada e sem sangrar.

Todos os olhares recaíram sobre Hermione que sentiu o peso da situação. Após um longo silêncio que todos esperavam pela explicação de Hermione, Lupin decidiu quebrar o silencio.

- Bem Hermione, acho que agora você nos deve uma explicação não é mesmo?

- É acho que sim, mas eu não gostaria que fosse aqui. Além de não acho um lugar seguro o Harry precisa ainda descansar. Alguma possibilidade de irmos ao seu escritório professora?

- Claro que sim filha, mas acho que o Harry Potter também vai querer estar a par do que realmente aconteceu com você neste tempo. Ele vai receber alta ainda hoje Clara?

- Ainda não Minerva, ele vai fazer uma nova bateria de exames, só deve sair daqui amanhã pela manhã.

- Mas não posso esperar isso tudo! Tenho que voltar para onde estava! Harry, você se importa de saber toda a história depois por algum membro da Ordem?

- Mas Mione porque tanta pressa? Quero ouvir as explicações de você, nosso trabalho é em equipe!

- Por favor, Harry, sua missão pode ter acabado, mas a minha ainda não. Ainda confia em mim não é mesmo?

- Claro que confio Mione eu nunca duvidei de você, e agora mais do que nunca, você salvou a minha vida! Mas está esquisita desde aquela carta.

- Por favor, Harry, me deixe ir com a Minerva. Lá eu conversarei com ela e explicarei tudo, preciso voltar o mais rápido possível. E você Rony, também poderia ficar aqui?

- Ah não Mione, o Harry tudo bem, ele está doente. Mas o que você não quer me contar agora? Não é uma lição que não sei fazer e você vai me explicar, vou junto e pronto!

Hermione olhou suplicante para Molly e Arthur que assentiram com a cabeça.

- Rony querido, não vê que a Hermione precisa conversar com os adultos primeiro? Deve haver alguma coisa que não pode ser dita agora querido, deixe-a ir.

- Eu já sou adulto, mãe! A Hermione foi a que amadureceu mais cedo, mas estamos juntos desde o inicio. Eu e o Harry temos o direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

- Ronald Weasley, não está vendo que a Hermione não quer contar a você agora? É mesmo um adulto? Então se comporte como tal e respeite a decisão dela! Você vai ficar aqui com o Harry, a Gina precisa ir descansar. Hermione querida pode ir com a Minerva, eu cuido deste teimoso aqui.

Rony lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de Hermione e deu as costas para ela, ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou por trás.

- Por favor, Rony, me perdoa... Mas você um dia vai entender porque estou agindo assim. Eu gosto muito de você. Sempre gostei.

Ele não respondeu nem se virou para olhá-la, ela se despediu de Harry e Gina e cumprimentou os outros. Saiu junto com a professora Minerva, o professor Slughorn, Lupin e Tonks. A professora tirou o mesmo bule antigo usado pelo professor Dumbledore para transportar Harry do departamento de mistérios no quinto ano e em poucos segundos todos estavam no escritório da diretora. A própria Minerva foi a primeira a falar:

- Pronto, senhorita Granger, agora que estamos aqui chega de mistérios e me diga: Como encontrou o Severo e o que fez para ele lhe dar o antídoto do Potter?a


	9. Discussões

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. 09 – Discussões**

- Posso professora Minerva? - Hermione falou indicando a cadeira mais próxima de si.

- Claro querida, e vocês também, sentem-se todos.

A diretora dirigiu-se a lareira e despejou um pouco de pó de Flu nas chamas, enfiou a cabeça no meio delas e retirou logo em seguida. Em poucos segundos uma batidinha na porta foi ouvida.

- Entre Dobby - A diretora ordenou.

O Elfo doméstico entrou no recinto e despejou uma bandeja com um bule de chá fumegante e várias xícaras, como também uma extensa travessa de biscoitos, em cima da mesa. Ao virar-se para sair avistou Hermione e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Oh senhorita amiga de Harry Potter e dos Elfos domésticos! Dobby está muito contente de ver a senhorita aqui!

- Que bom lhe ver também Dobby, e a Winky como ela está?

- Ah minha senhora, a Winky não tem mais solução, continua bebendo muito e agora acha que Dobby é o antigo amo dela e fica fazendo agrados para Dobby! Ela está louca senhorita Granger, biruta a Winky está!

- Dobby querido poderia nos dar licença? A senhorita Granger tem um assunto urgente para tratar conosco, tenho certeza que ela irá visitá-lo um outro dia lá na cozinha. - Disse Minerva com um leve tom de impaciência na voz.

- Sim, senhora diretora, Dobby pede desculpas por tê-la atrapalhado e Dobby está saindo agora mesmo.

Com um estalinho seco o Elfo desapareceu da vista de todos. A diretora acomodou-se em sua cadeira e os olhares voltaram a focalizar Hermione. Ela por sua vez estava se sentindo extremamente incomodada com isso, sua vontade era acabar logo com essa tormenta. Tentava formular alguma idéia na cabeça e ouvia a voz de Severo lhe dizendo para usar a inteligência. Dentro de si a verdade subia como um jato para ser revelada. Passou os olhos pela sala e posou-os em cima do quadro do professor Dumbledore. Espantou-se um pouco com aqueles cintilantes olhos azuis lhe fitando intensamente como se quisessem lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- Professor Dumbledore! Como sinto sua falta! - Murmurou mais pra si do que para os outros. Aqueles olhinhos perfuravam os seus como se vissem além deles, parecia que estavam contemplando o estado de conflito que sua alma estava, virou-se para a professora Minerva e perguntou:

- O quadro, professora, ele já conversou com alguém?

- Sim Hermione, mas como a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts, deve saber que as molduras só falam recados e alguns conselhos conservados dentro de si que acham que se encaixam a uma determinada situação, somente respondem a alguma coisa quando acham estritamente necessário que um reforço seja dado de alguma experiência que passaram durante a vida. Muitas coisas não podem ser simplesmente respondidas por uma pintura como, por exemplo, algo que seja preciso refletir.

Hermione já sabia de todas essas coisas, mas no seu coração tinha certeza que Dumbledore passou por tanta coisa na sua longa vida que qualquer pergunta poderia ser respondida. Voltou-se novamente para moldura e perguntou:

- Professor Dumbledore, sei que já sabe o que faço aqui, portanto gostaria que me dissesse o próximo passo.

A pintura de Dumbledore ainda a fitou por alguns instantes antes de falar com a sua costumeira voz serena:

- Senhorita Granger que bom revê-la, e peço-lhe já minhas desculpas por alguns transtornos que lhe causei ultimamente – Os professores na sala se entreolharam confusos - mas certamente que a senhorita sabe que foi tudo estritamente necessário. Quanto à pergunta que me fez infelizmente não posso respondê-la, cabe a você ouvir o que seu coração diz.

Hermione suspirou - Tem certeza, professor Dumbledore?

- Ah sim Hermione, tenho tanta certeza como a que uma partida de boliche é ótima para relaxar. Basta olhar para o seu interior e segui-lo.

- Ele está me dizendo que devo contar a verdade.

- Então você continua sendo a garotinha que a Grifinória mais mereceu nesse século.

Hermione sorriu aliviada e agradeceu a Merlim por ele ter descoberto essa magia da conservar a consciência dos grandes bruxos em molduras. Agora se sentia muito mais preparada para iniciar sua narrativa. Olhou para as pessoas que a aguardavam e disse:

- Vai ser uma longa conversa professora Minerva, eu peço que, por favor, não me interrompam e deixem as perguntas pro final. Uma vez que eu começar a descrever em que ponto dessa missão eu estou não aceitarei críticas, vou contar tudo o que houve, mas somente por estar pensando no bem estar de todo mundo mágico.

A professora Minerva fez uma cara de total desagrado por estar recebendo ordens de uma garota, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça que aceitara sua decisão, no fundo ela sabia que Hermione era uma bruxa digna e muito maior que outras. Os demais também assentiram e Tonks deu um belo sorriso para Hermione, indicando que fosse o que estivesse para ouvir iria estar ao seu lado.

- Pois bem, então minha história começa há algumas semanas atrás... Quando aceitei a missão de procurar pelo professor Snape, eu não sabia que isso já havia sido premeditado pelo nosso Diretor. Pesquisei alguns lugares, viajei pra outros e consegui encontrá-lo, me surpreendi com a forma de tratamento dele comigo, qual não foi minha surpresa quando o mesmo confessou que já estava a minha espera. O professor Snape é um grande bruxo. E eu hoje entendo a atitude que ele teve que tomar, por que ela foi idealizada por um bruxo maior ainda que ele, a mesma pessoa que havia premeditado que eu iria encontrá-lo: O Professor Dumbledore. O professor Snape fez um voto inquebrável com a Narcisa Malfoy, esse voto dizia que se ele, Severo Snape, não cumprisse a missão destinada ao filho dela, Draco Malfoy, ele morreria, como também seu filho. Essa foi uma bela cilada preparada pelo nosso único e verdadeiro inimigo: Lorde Voldemort. Ele queria a garantia perfeita de que o professor Snape estava do lado dele e de quebra queria tirar do seu caminho o seu maior inimigo depois do Harry, ou seja, o Diretor de Hogwarts. E ele, o professor Dumbledore, soube do plano do Lorde no mesmo dia. Com a experiência de vários anos de vida, ele optou pelas vidas de Draco Malfoy e do professor Snape e o instruiu a seguir sua missão até o fim.

Hermione continuou sua narrativa, pulando o motivo que Dumbledore confiava em Snape, preferiu deixar a idéia de Harry no ano passado como sendo a verdade absoluta, ela tinha certeza que Severo não gostaria de saber que sua vida particular foi exposta para aqueles que agora não acreditavam nele. Ocultou o fato de Snape ter sido perdoado por Dumbledore por causa de Lilly e contou os pormenores da captura de Rabicho e do encontro com o Lobisomem. Relatou também que agora era "prisioneira de Severo" aos olhos do Lorde das Trevas para atrair o Harry e por isso tinha que voltar ao esconderijo.

- Para confirmar se a decisão foi mesmo do nosso ex-diretor, é só perguntar para a moldura ela com certeza confirmará, eu tenho certeza absoluta. E temos também que elaborar um plano o mais rápido possível, a qualquer momento o Voldemort pode querer me usar contra o Harry.

A professora Minerva levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da moldura do Diretor que ainda fitava Hermione.

- Professor Dumbledore, o senhor escutou o que a senhorita Granger acabou de narrar?

- Sim, querida Minerva, cada palavra que a senhorita Granger disse.

- E o que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Que acabei de ouvir essa noite à verdade que escondi durante um ano inteiro. Erros de um velho foram ditos pela dona de tão doce voz.

A professora Minerva deu-se por satisfeita e voltou ao seu lugar. Os ouvintes permaneceram em silêncio alguns minutos ainda refletindo sobre o que haviam escutado. A moldura continuou encarando Hermione profundamente e ela sustentou o olhar na tela, respirou fundo e proferiu:

- E tem mais uma coisa que não falei, não tem nada a ver com a historia, mas acho que todos devem estar a par.

Os olhares se voltaram novamente em sua direção.

- Eu e o professor Snape, ou melhor, eu e o Severo estamos apaixonados.

Assim que a diretora e Hermione saíram da sala, Rony explodiu com todos ali:

- PORQUE A SENHORA TEM SEMPRE QUE ME TRATAR COMO CRIANÇA!

- Veja como você fala com a sua mãe mocinho! - Disse um Sr. Weasley com severidade.

- COMO EU FALO? E O SENHOR TAMBÉM PORQUE NÃO DIZ PRA ELA, QUE EU JÁ PASSEI DA IDADE DE TER ALGUÉM PARA REGULAR A MINHA VIDA!

- Ronald Weasley, isso aqui é um hospital! Veja como fala conosco ou vou lançar um feitiço tão forte em você que nunca mais vai ouvir o som da sua própria voz! Agora escute o que temos a dizer! - A senhora Weasley pôs um fim na discussão.

Rony se sentou enfezado na cama ao lado da de Harry que olhava tudo atônito.

- Ouça bem Rony querido, sei que é muito difícil para você aceitar isso, mas a Hermione é uma moça totalmente independente e bem resolvida. Ela sempre resolveu seus próprios problemas e agora não é diferente. Ela não é mais aquela garotinha pela qual você se apaixonou no primeiro instante que a viu. Se ela tem seus próprios segredos você deve respeitá-la, ela mesma prometeu que um dia você entenderia o que ela estava fazendo, não é porque vocês seguiram caminhos diferentes na vida que ela deixou de amá-lo querido. Quem sabe se um dia vocês ficarão juntos? Mas se não ficarem foi por circunstâncias que não adianta querer descobrir agora. O destino de todos nós é traçado quando ainda estamos pra nascer e se o seu destino e o dela não vão se cruzar nesta vida, paciência, agradeça pelo menos o fato de ter podido estar com ela durante esses anos.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Rony sem que eles conseguissem contê-las.

- Mas porque mãe? Porque a Hermione me esconde tanto a sua vida?

- Para poupá-lo querido. Ela gosta tanto de você que não quer machucá-lo por alguma atitude que tenha cometido. Por favor, querido, ela só faz isso pro seu bem.

- Quer saber mãe? Eu nunca vou esquecê-la, ela foi à primeira mulher que amei diferente do modo como eu amo a senhora e a Gina... Todas aquelas brigas, só me faziam ver que eu precisava dela cada vez mais perto de mim. E esta história de "só quer o seu bem" é uma desculpa velha demais. Eu nunca vou entendê-la...

- Não diga que é uma desculpa velha demais querido, é uma verdade que dura há séculos, simplesmente por ser verdade. Olhe querido, ela foi à primeira, mas não precisa necessariamente ser a última. Guarde a Hermione como uma lembrança boa que você teve durante seis anos de sua vida, lembre-se dela como a amiga que estava ao seu lado enfrentando perigos, auxiliando nos deveres, dizendo palavras sinceras e rindo com você. Ela foi especial na sua vida um dia e sua lembrança sempre será uma lembrança boa, mas aprenda a viver sem ela agora. Você precisa ficar um pouco sozinho.

Imagens passavam na cabeça de Rony à medida que sua mãe lhe dava palavras de consolo, lembranças infinitas daquele sorriso jovial e sincero dela, da expressão enfezada que só ela sabia fazer quando brigavam, da séria ao assistir as aulas ou fazer lições e da decidida quando estavam juntos enfrentando algum perigo. Deixou escapar um sorriso ao lembrar que nos momentos especiais de todos esses anos estavam ela e Harry junto com ele. Olhou pra cama de Harry e imaginou que ele também estava pensando a mesma coisa. Era duro estarem separados.

- Está bem mãe... Nada melhor que ouvir conselhos seus de vez em quando. A partir de hoje ela é a minha lembrança mais especial, não tenho como tirá-la deste cargo. Quero sua permissão para continuar minha busca, o Harry já está bem melhor e vocês estão todos bem e eu preciso vou voltar as minhas viagens. Vou tentar esquecê-la e guardá-la no meu coração.

Aproximou-se de Harry e lhe deu um abraço afetuoso.

- Meu irmão, acho que essas despedidas estão se tornando constantes demais.

Harry deu um sorriso triste, mais uma despedida por tempo indeterminado, quem seria o próximo? - Rony abraçou a irmã e lhe disse baixinho:

- Cuida bem dele ouviu Gina? E não liga quando ele falar que não podem ficar juntos ou que não são mais namorados, ele só fala isso para te proteger, aquela velha verdade "ele só quer o seu bem". Bobeira.

Gina soluçou baixinho no ombro do irmão e se afastou.

- Mãe, pai, qualquer coisa sabem como se comunicar comigo.

Dirigiu-se para a saída do quarto quando ouviu sua mãe dizer:

- Para onde está indo querido?

- Minha próxima parada é a Rússia.

Minerva pôs as mãos no peito e deixou-se cair na cadeira. O professor Slughorn correu para acalmá-la não sem antes lançar um olhar de total desaprovação na direção de Hermione. Lupin olhava atônito para a garota e Tonks lhe deu mais um daqueles sorrisos.

- Ah afinal uma coisa boa no meio de toda essa tempestade. - Disse a Auror do Ministério.

Os olhares de exasperação caíram sobre ela agora.

- Por favor, senhorita Granger, diga que isso não é verdade! - Minerva pedia isso a Hermione com desespero, o professor Slughorn tentava em vão mantê-la sentada.

- Desculpe professora Minerva, mas não posso dizer o que não é verdade. Eu mesma não sei como aconteceu. Eu sinto muito desapontá-la, mas não posso mentir para a senhora, é contra meus princípios. – Olhou mais uma vez para a moldura, mas o Diretor já estava absorto em pensamentos e mantinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Mas isso é um disparate! Você não pode estar envolvida com aquele... aquele... aquele seu ex-professor senhorita Granger! Você foi a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts em muito tempo e vai entrar na história dessa escola, você vai ser lembrada por alunos de gerações posteriores a essa, seu nome vai estar no livro dessa escola! E ele... Ele é um Comensal da Morte! Ele matou o Diretor dessa escola! Acreditar na inocência dele eu até admito, mas passar a manter um envolvimento emocional com ele! Onde estava a sua cabeça? A cabeça da minha aluna mais brilhante: Hermione Granger da Grifinória! Onde estava?

- Diretora, por favor, acalme-se. - Pedia o professor Slughorn.

- Como Horácio? Como posso me acalmar se a minha pupila está seguindo por esse caminho obscuro? Você tem noção senhorita Granger do perigo que está correndo se envolvendo com o Severo? Ele mantém um laço de relação com as Trevas muito forte Hermione! Como pretende manter isso oculto daquelas criaturas malignas? E ele? Onde ele estava com a cabeça de deixar-se levar por um sentimento que eu acredito ele nem saiba de onde surgiu? Logo ele tão centrado, tão realista! Eu me recuso a aceitar isso! Eu quero que você traga-o aqui para esclarecer essa história Hermione! Não vou acreditar enquanto não ouvir de Severo que isso é um delírio seu!

- Professora Minerva, eu peço mil desculpas por desapontá-la, sabe que eu sempre segui as regras, eu agradeço toda confiança que a senhora teve em mim esses anos e por me elogiar dizendo que entrarei para a historia, mas eu trocaria tudo isso para viver o que eu estou vivendo com o Severo agora, o envolvimento que tenho com ele hoje é mais do que emocional, não é um delírio, estamos ligados magicamente, a senhora sabe o que quero dizer. Quanto ao que vamos fazer para esconder nossa relação ainda não pensamos nisso, mas encontraremos alguma solução. Tenho certeza que ele zelará pelo nosso bem. E não acredito que ele venha aqui dar explicação alguma sobre isso!

- Você não está querendo dizer que vocês... que vocês... vocês... Isso é um absurdo! – prof McGonagall continuava gritando.

- Absurdo ou não professora Minerva aconteceu! Eu não quero desrespeitar sua autoridade, a senhora sabe quanto eu a admiro, mas não diz respeito a ninguém minha vida pessoal com Severo. Eu só comuniquei a vocês, não estava pedindo opinião nenhuma!

Na hora em que a professora Minerva parecia que ia avançar em Hermione, o professor Lupin resolveu tentar acalmar os ânimos.

- Basta! Chega de discussões! O mais importante agora é preparar o Harry para a batalha que está cada vez mais próxima! O mal que nós temos que combater é muito maior do que ter pontos de vistas diferentes sobre uma relação. Minerva, por favor, traga as anotações de Dumbledore sobre feitiços, horcruxes e maldições. Horácio por favor, as anotações do Severo sobre as poções reparadoras. Hermione você já ficou tempo demais por aqui para quem é uma prisioneira, pode ir embora. Tonks você a acompanha até os portões? Só a deixe depois que ela desaparatar, e depois volte aqui, precisamos contatar o maior numero de membros da Ordem possível.

- Obrigada, professor Lupin. Com licença professor Slughorn, professora Minerva.

- Até mais Hermione, e espere meu contato, convocarei uma reunião com TODA a Ordem. Sou a única pessoa que ainda se comunica com você.

- Até mais, e nós DOIS com certeza viremos professora.

Mione e Tonks Saíram do escritório da Diretora e rumaram para a saída do castelo. Hermione ia calada, com o olhar triste, sempre que levava uma repreensão da professora Minerva ela ficava assim.

- Não fique assim Hermione, a Minerva só está preocupada com você. Você sabe que ela tem você como uma filha.

- Eu sei Tonks, estou triste porque não gosto de brigar com a Minerva, eu também a considero como minha segunda mãe. Mas o que mais me entristece é saber que todas as reações serão assim. Acho que não agüentarei quando chegar a hora de brigar assim com meus amigos. E a reação deles vai ser dez vezes pior do que a dela. Você viu o Rony no hospital só porque não o deixei vir conosco, pode imaginar como ele vai reagir quando souber de tudo?

- Não adianta ficar especulando, no final tudo se resolve, não lembra de mim com o Remo? Se você gosta mesmo dele quando chegar lá na frente vai olhar pra trás e ver que todo sofrimento valeu a pena.

- O problema Tonks, é que o nosso "lá na frente" é imprevisível. A Minerva fez questão de me lembrar que ele é um Comensal da Morte, todos os aurores estão atrás dele com ordem para matá-lo, pelo quê eu vou lutar? Pelo quê eu vou sofrer?

- Você vai sofrer pelo momento que vocês já viveram e que com certeza valeu a pena, estou certa?

Hermione sorriu. - Mais do que certa, foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

- Então qualquer sofrimento será válido, é só você fazer dessa lembrança um momento eterno. E lutar! Lutar com todas as suas forças para vivê-lo sempre, é só esperar acontecer, é só você seguir em frente e não deixar que as lágrimas embacem o seu olhar, no fim você vai agradecer por tudo.

Nesse momento chegavam aos portões de entrada, ambas saíram por eles e se abraçaram por alguns minutos.

- Obrigada Tonks. Você é a melhor pessoa para animar alguém no meio de toda essa guerra. É uma grande amiga.

- Não, você que é. Quem conseguiu trazer o melhor professor de Hogwarts de volta? Todos nós sabemos que as informações dele eram de vital importância, ele é o melhor bruxo da existência agora, nós nunca conseguiríamos sem o Snape do nosso lado. Dumbledore sabia disso.

- Obrigada mesmo Tonks.

Separaram-se, Tonks sorriu e disse:

- E aproveita agora está bem? Ninguém sabe o que estar por vir amanhã!

Deu uma piscadela de olho pra Hermione, no segundo que ela aparatava.

Assim que a viu Snape perguntou de supetão elevando a voz um pouco mais do que queria.

- Onde estava? Porque demorou tanto?

- Não pode ser um pouco mais educado? O que eu menos quero agora são cobranças, já as tive demais por hoje.

- Não da minha parte. Responda.

Ela o olhou incrédula, _porque esse tom de voz?_ Algo estava errado, pela manhã parecia outra pessoa, esse não era o Severo, era o professor Snape.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Responda a minha pergunta! – Severo estava realmente irritado.

Ela recuou dois passos para trás afastando-se dele. Viu nos olhos dele a raiva brilhando, resolveu falar a verdade.

- Tive que me explicar com algumas pessoas.

- Que pessoas?

- A Diretora Minerva, professor Slughorn, Lupin, Tonks.

- Mais algum?

- Por enquanto não.

- E o que disse a eles?

- A verdade.

- Toda verdade?

- Ocultei seu laço quase paternal com o Harry.

Ele suspirou aliviado, agora vinha à parte mais difícil. Aproximou-se mais dela que novamente recuou mais dois passos.

- O que foi? - A raiva voltando a tomar conta dele. _Ela estava se afastando dele?_

- Como assim o que foi? Não lembra do seu tom de voz há um minuto atrás?

- Não perguntou como foi meu dia, também estive com algumas pessoas, pra falar a verdade estive com _uma pessoa_.

Frisou bem o _uma pessoa_ para ela perceber de quem se tratava.

- Mesmo assim, se você não teve um bom dia garanto que o meu não foi muito melhor. Tive que expor você e expor a mim de uma forma que não gostaria e terminei brigando com a Minerva, e quando acho que vou chegar aqui e encontrar em você alguma forma de conforto me recebe assim?

- É que o nosso dia ainda não acabou Hermione.

Seu tom de voz era menos duro agora. Ela sentiu seu estômago afundar e elevou os olhos encarando-o.

- O que mais falta acontecer?

- Teremos que ir a uma reunião com os Comensais e o Lord das Trevas, ele acha que estou controlando você pela maldição Imperius e a única forma de enganá-lo será eu de verdade lançá-la.

Ela desabou na cama. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos e deixou que lágrimas silenciosas caíssem dos seus olhos.

- Deus!

Foi à única coisa que conseguiu escapar da sua boca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que gostem e mandem Reviews.**

**Beijos para Regine Manzato, Lady Severus e FerPotter, amigas de todas as horas.**


	10. Propagação Bruxa

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 10 – Propagação Bruxa**

Depois de ir embora do Hospital Rony partiu para Rússia. Ele tinha conseguido algumas pistas sobre um tal Snape associado ao professor de Hogwarts. Iria repassar a informação para Hermione, mas não teve tempo. Deu uma pausa em suas obrigações e foi ele mesmo checar. Ouviu dizer que esse parente morava em uma cidadela trouxa nos arredores de Vladvostock, usou a lareira do próprio hospital e dirigiu-se a parte Trouxa da cidade.

Ao chegar lá, entrou em um bar muito movimentado, pediu uma bebida e muito displicentemente começou a puxar conversa com uma turma de jovens que bebiam e conversavam alegremente próximo a ele. Perguntou a um jovem loiro se eles conheciam alguém pelas redondezas com o sobrenome Snape.

- Está com sorte cara! A Alinne mora logo no fim da próxima rua. Ela não quis vir com a gente hoje... Você entra na primeira rua à esquerda e segue até a última casa do lado esquerdo.

Ainda trocou umas palavrinhas com o rapaz só para despistar o interesse na moça. Despediu-se deles e seguiu o caminho indicado. Parou em frente a uma casa simples. Parecia que há muito tempo não davam um trato da aparência dela, mas mesmo assim era uma casinha simpática. Viu um botão esquisito ao lado da porta, mas preferiu bater. Esperou.

Atendeu uma bela jovem de aparentemente 23 anos, cabelos escuros cacheados, estatura média.

- Com licença, eu estou procurando uma moça de sobrenome Snape, na verdade, Alinne Snape. Informaram-me que ela morava aqui, você a conhece?

- Depende. Quem gostaria de falar com ela? – Sua voz era suave, porém profunda.

- Meu nome é Ronald Weasley, eu sou da Inglaterra. Você conhece ou não a Aline Snape?

_Ferrou... Estão procurando o Sevvie. _– Pensou a moça.

- Sou eu. Alinne Snape.

- Srta. Snape será que eu poderia lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

- Por acaso é policial?

- Não senhorita Snape, não sou da pli... Polícia. Estou apenas querendo encontrar uma pessoa. A Srta. conhece alguém com este mesmo sobrenome que more fora daqui? Eu digo que more na Inglaterra?

- Veja bem senhor...Weesal...

- Weasley.

- Weasley, eu já ouvi dizer que existe um primo meu muito distante que vive por lá. Mas o que faz o senhor aqui, numa cidadezinha tão pequena procurando por um Snape? Se veio de tão longe alguma coisa muito importante aconteceu. Qual o primeiro nome de quem o senhor está procurando?

- Severo. Severo Snape.

_Na mosca! É o Sevvie! Tenho que fingir como ele ensinou._

- Severo Snape? Desculpe-me, tenho mesmo um primo com esse nome, mas nunca o vi pessoalmente. Deve ser da parte "estranha" da família, sabe. Têm um pessoal com o mesmo sobrenome que o meu, que são um pouco estranhos... Mas o que foi que ele fez para trazer o senhor até os confins da Rússia?

- Não querendo ser mal educado, mas pode me chamar de você Srta. Snape. E o seu primo, ele matou um homem. Um homem muito importante para mim. Praticamente um parente meu.

- Deus!... Infelizmente, eu não o conheço senhor Weasley, não posso lhe dar informação alguma sobre este homem simplesmente porque não tenho nenhuma. Graças a Deus jamais o vi pessoalmente e nem quero vê-lo depois que me disse que ele é um assassino.

- Bom Srta. Snape. Se por algum acaso ele entrar em contato poderia procurar a policia? E eu posso colocar seu nome nos autos da minha investigação?

- Sem problemas, Weasley. Se eu souber de algo informo na delegacia.

Ela o acompanhou até a porta. Um clarão iluminou o céu e Rony parou de chofre a porta. Ficou petrificado ao ver e ouvir o que se passava. Alinne parou ao seu lado sem entender o que o impedia de continuar, ele olhava o céu com uma expressão de horror. Ela também olhou na direção, mas só viu as estrelas.

Severo ajoelhou-se a sua frente e passou seus braços pelos ombros dela.

- Confia em mim? – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo e o medo que emanava da sua pele não estava presente neles. Naquele momento ele percebeu que não precisava da resposta, aquele olhar já dizia tudo.

- Mas é claro que eu confio você. Não devia nem perguntar isso. Só que a idéia de estar no meio de um monte de porcos que não suportam Trouxas e ainda por cima desarmada não me agrada nem um pouco.

- Acho que nossos papéis estão invertidos, quem costuma falar assim sou eu. - Ela sorriu em meio à tristeza. - Assim está bem melhor. Não se preocupe, não deixarei que nada de grave te aconteça. Estarei o tempo todo com você.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer não é?

- Sei. – Sua voz estremeceu um pouco – Mas se eu contar para você sofrerá duas vezes, agora e depois.

- O Harry conseguiu destruir as horcruxes, resta apenas a cobra Nagini, isto é, se ela for de verdade uma horcrux, o professor Dumbledore não deu cem por cento de certeza, era apenas especulação. Graças a você ele escapou de morrer, mas ele não está preparado para um duelo com o Vold... – Segurou a língua a tempo de dizer o nome dele.

- O melhor a ser feito agora é o Potter conseguir fechar sua mente e aprender os feitiços não-verbais. Ele precisa estar pronto e muito rápido. Todos correm perigos, você mais do que todos. E não se engane o Lorde vai usá-la.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Hermione e ela se recusou a imaginar como seria usada para atrair Harry.

- Precisamos ir, esteja preparada. Não tente resistir, vai pôr sua vida em risco se isso acontecer. E se ele pedir para tirá-la da Maldição... Não duvide, eu estarei com você aconteça o que acontecer.

- Está bem, já disse que confio em você. – Ele notou que a voz dela estava fraca, mas havia sinceridade.

A ultima coisa que Hermione ouviu em sua consciência antes do prazer a envolver totalmente foi à voz de Severo murmurando: _Império. _Ele realizou ainda mais um feitiço para que as roupas dela ficassem com aparência de sujas e na pele fez surgir uns arranhões superficiais. Puxou-a pelo braço e ambos aparataram numa imensa clareira.

Ao redor da clareira uma floresta densa cobria toda área. Espalhados pelos cantos estavam Gigantes, muito maiores que Grope. Dementadores faziam círculos no céu. Algumas pessoas mal vestidas também estavam presentes, até Elfos Domésticos estavam reunidos próximos aos seus donos. O número de Comensais era imenso, muitos eram jovens como ela.

Belatriz estava à espera deles. Quase no centro da clareira havia o que parecia ser um palco quadrado, vários instrumentos estavam dispostos numa pequena mesa. Eles estavam bem próximos desse lugar.

- Ah Severo, que bom que chegou, estava achando que não iria comparecer.

- Você costuma achar demais Belatriz, deveria ensinar adivinhação.

Ela olhou Hermione que estava absorta admirando olhando a paisagem.

- O que não faço pelo meu mestre... Essa imundice Trouxa... – Fez um rápido aceno com a varinha e um raio azul claro voou em direção a Hermione, Severo o rebateu com a mesma rapidez dela.

- Se tocar num fio de cabelo dela, esqueço que estamos no mesmo lado e não respondo pelos meus atos. Ela é minha responsabilidade entendeu?

- É mesmo Severo? Pensa que lhe devo respeito porque o Lorde das Trevas lhe acha importante? Você não me engana, ainda vou provar para todos quem você é de verdade.

- Ora, ora minha querida Bela, todos aqui sabemos quem o Severo é. – Aquela voz fria ecoou pela noite, vários comensais começaram a aparatar ao seu lado formando um circulo ao redor deles e do palco. Os outros seres também começaram a se aproximar. Severo fez uma pequena reverência e aguardou o que estava por vir. – Creio eu, que deixei claro para _todos_, o meu contentamento com o Severo e não admito que desobedeçam minhas ordens. – Encarou Belatriz - Cuido de você depois.

Belatriz murmurou algo compreensível somente ao Lorde e postou-se um pouco mais afastada. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para Hermione. Severo podia ver o brilho de ódio e repugnância em alguns, mas ninguém faria nada a ela enquanto Voldemort não ordenasse. O Bruxo maligno se aproximou dela, segurou-a pelo queixo e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

- Uma Trouxa! Como alguém pode considerar uma Trouxa valiosa? Vocês acreditam nisso?

Murmúrios de desaprovação foram ouvidos.

- Vocês acham que um garoto que considera uma Trouxa sua melhor amiga pode desafiar o Lorde das Trevas?

Mais murmúrios foram ouvidos, Severo representando bem seu papel também murmurava a favor.

- Severo, cesse a maldição.

Ele já esperava por isso. Estava quase na hora. Seu coração acelerou e ele teve que reunir toda sua força de vontade para apontar a varinha para ela. Desfez a maldição.

Hermione piscou os olhos. A sensação de leveza que a acompanhava até ali se esvaiu. Ela sentiu toda a tensão ao redor e levantou os olhos, aquela imagem lhe fez tremer dos pés à cabeça.

As pessoas na clareira gargalharam. Voldemort apenas a encarava. Desviou os olhos daquelas pupilas Ônix procurando pelos de Severo, encontrou um par de olhos pretos com a expressão fria, uma expressão de desprezo. Estremeceu de novo.

- Vocês estão vendo? A Trouxa está buscando ajuda em Severo, dá para ver em seus olhos o que procura. – Ela baixou a cabeça – Entendem agora o que é ser um servo digno de confiança? Quantos de vocês conseguiriam fazer a Trouxa acreditar que estavam do lado dela?

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles. Cada palavra entrava pelo coração de Hermione como uma facada. Novamente olhou para Severo e a expressão dele não havia mudado.

- Você Bela? – Levantou um dedo para que ela não respondesse – Não... Quer saber como você agiria? Atacaria a Trouxa, a traria para mim aos pedaços e isso faria o Potter ficar com mais raiva e se achar ainda mais poderoso. – Severo agora tinha a sombra de um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – Ou você Draco? Também não, você iria ficar com pena da Trouxa. Um sentimento repugnante, sentimento de covardes! Não iria conseguir cumprir a missão e a deixaria escapar. – Seu pai? Também não, aquele estúpido continua trancafiado porque já estou cercado de idiotas demais para me arriscar buscando mais um. Ele tentaria duelar com a Trouxa e acabaria perdendo. Crabe? Goyle? Não preciso nem comentar. – Agora olhem para Severo... Alguma duvida que ele a trouxe até mim inteira e melhor ainda... Iludida?

Mais silêncio.

- Eu estou fazendo uma pergunta seus imbecis. Respondam! - Apontou a varinha ameacadoramente para eles.

- Não mestre nenhuma dúvida Milord! Severo sim, ele cumpriu sua missão com grandiosidade.

- Isso mesmo Milord.

- O Severo é o melhor dos nossos.

Hermione sentiu uma fúria subir dentro de si. _Era tudo mentira! Como eu sou idiota!_

- Hoje a Trouxa é realmente mais valiosa que a maioria de vocês. Ela será a minha isca para apanhar aquele garoto que acha ser espertinho demais. Esta noite a Trouxa será torturada... E isso se repetirá mais vezes até que aquele garoto estúpido venha se pôr no lugar dela. Mas nenhum de vocês é digno de fazer isso... A não ser o meu mais fiel servo!

Severo deu um passo à frente. A expressão de seus olhos era a mais dura possível. Encarou cada um dos Comensais ao seu redor, muitos baixaram os olhos ao vê-lo com aquela aura de poder ao seu redor. As honrarias nunca haviam sido usadas antes pelo Lorde. Alguns se sentiram traídos. Severo acabou de retornar e já assumiu um posto tão alto no escalão deles.

- Querem assistir ao espetáculo? Acham que são dignos disso? Severo vai mostrar como tratar uma prisioneira que ainda usaremos. E o feitiço da Propagação Bruxa Extensiva vai ser realizado. Onde aquele garoto estúpido estiver, verá o que temos para ele.

Um urro de vitória foi puxado por um dos Comensais e se tornou ensurdecedor. Os gigantes urravam e os Elfos guinchavam por toda parte. Sentimentos misturados entorpeciam a mente de Hermione. A raiva por ter acreditado em Severo, o medo do que Harry faria quando a visse nas mãos de Voldemort, a ansiedade pelo que estava por vir, a tristeza invadindo-a pela presença dos Dementadores.

Severo a puxou pelo braço e levou-a para cima do palco, todos os seres se postaram no degrau abaixo. Voldemort conjurou o feitiço de propagação e tudo que estava acontecendo com eles passou a ser espelhado no céu. A imagem parecia cinema Trouxa, mas Hermione tinha certeza que aquilo era Magia Negra.

- Que se inicie a Festa!

Severo pela primeira vez encarou Hermione depois das revelações de Voldemort. Ele manteve o olhar sobre ela, a expressão dele estava indecifrável, mas ela fez o possível para que ele percebesse que ela estava transtornada. Ciente que todos os olhos estavam postos neles acenou levemente a varinha e cordas a prenderam com força.

Ele não disse uma palavra.

- Feitiços verbais Severo, assim o Potter saberá o que está acontecendo.

Severo apontou a varinha e ordenou - Crucio!

Hermione sentiu a horrível maldição no seu corpo, sentia todos os seus ossos se partindo, as veias de seu corpo querendo explodir, seu cérebro parecia estar sendo varrido. Estava gritando sem nem se dar contar. De repente tudo parou.

- Quer responder alguma pergunta Granger? Qual a sensação de estar sendo torturada?

Ela sentiu lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Não podia chorar. Tentou faze-las parar, continuava amarrada, não conseguiria enxugar as que já haviam caído.

- Esse é o seu melhor professor? Estou decepcionada professor. – Pôs todo ódio que conseguiu reunir para sua voz obedecer-lhe.

- Ainda não Granger. Você não merece o meu melhor.

Ele aproximou-se da mesa e apanhou uma adaga afiada. Sua lâmina resplandecia como o sol. Aquilo queimava. Ele chegou bem próximo a ela e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Não se deixe enganar, eu ainda estou aqui.

E se afastou. Então ele agora estava fingindo? _Não acredite, ele está torturando-a_. Mas ele precisa do disfarce, todos nós precisamos.

Ela sentiu uma dor profunda que interrompeu seus pensamentos. A lâmina da Adaga estava cortando a pele do seu braço. Uma feia queimadura aparecia no local. Ela gritou novamente, aquilo parecia fogo consumindo-a, cortando-a. Quando cessou seu sangue pingava no chão, não suportou ficar olhando sua pele derretida. Estava ofegando e tremendo. Havia algo desenhado na sua pele, mas não conseguiu decifrar o que era.

Ele pegou mais um dos instrumentos da mesa e magicamente o agregou a sua varinha. Um açoite com dentes afiados. Dessa vez ela o olhou aterrorizada. O olhar dele mudou quando se encararam e a dor em seus olhos refletiu o que passava dentro de si.

- Não... Por favor... Por favor...

Ele demorou um pouco a responder. Sustentou seu olhar no dela. Esperava que ela conseguisse enxergar além dele, que visse o quanto estava dilacerado por estar fazendo aquilo. Os berros ao seu redor fizeram-no acordar.

- Não implore Granger, você é a Sabe-tudo. Não pode chegar a esse ponto.

As pessoas ao redor riam daquilo. Hermione baixou os olhos e fechou-os apertados. Tinha que agüentar.

- POTTER! Está vendo isso? – A voz de Voldemort magicamente ampliada se propagou. – É sua culpa! Sua amiga sangue-ruim está sob meu poder, porque não vem buscá-la?

Com um aceno da varinha à parte de trás das suas vestes abriram e sua pele branca apareceu. Alguns assoviaram lascivamente. Ela sentiu repugnância. Continuou com os olhos apertados.

A primeira chicotada atirou-a de joelhos ao chão. Sentiu algo quente descer pelas suas costas e pedaços de carne abandonarem seu corpo. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que caíram aos montes.

_Acabe logo, por favor, eu quero morrer meu Deus, por favor_.

Quando a segunda a atingiu uma poça se formou ao seu redor. Mais três sucederam essa até que ela perdeu os sentidos.

- Basta! – A voz de Voldemort ordenou. – Isso Potter, foi só a entrada, Teremos o prato principal se até a próxima lua cheia você não estiver no lugar dela. O Severo ainda tem mais cinco anos de afrontas para descontar. – Desfez o feitiço de propagação – Leve-a Severo.

Minerva, Lupin e Slughorn estavam no escritório examinando as anotações do Diretor. Um clarão iluminou o céu e os três se viraram para a janela. Quando a primeira imagem refletiu o professor Slughorn puxou a professora Minerva para longe e Lupin saiu correndo em direção da lareira.

- Tire-a daí. Vou tentar esconder do Harry.

Pegou o saquinho de Flu e gritou:

- Hospital Saint Mungus!

As chamas o consumiram. Assim que parou de rodopiar e bateu os pés em chão firme Lupin saiu correndo pelos corredores do Hospital sem se importar com os chamados que recebeu. Parou de chofre a porta do quarto de Harry. Era tarde, ele já estava vendo tudo.

Gina chorava abraçada a mãe e Harry estava paralisado em frente à imagem. Ele se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão para tentar puxá-lo.

- Não! Deixe-me. – Sua voz estava trêmula de fúria.

- Não vai adiantar! Saia daí Harry – Lupin tentou tocá-lo novamente.

- DEIXE-ME!

Ele gritou o mais alto que pôde. Não era um grito desesperado, era um grito de ódio. Cada palavra que ouvia sair da boca dos bruxos das Trevas o fazia tremer mais. Os punhos cerrados fizeram suas unhas cortarem sua pele. Não se importou. A dor de Hermione era muito maior. Ouviu a voz dela implorar. Chorou.

_- Não implore Granger, você é a Sabe-tudo. Não pode chegar a esse ponto._

Os risos ecoaram pelo quarto.

- Vou matá-lo! Vou matá-lo. Matá-lo.

_- POTTER! Está vendo isso? – A voz de Voldemort magicamente ampliada se propagou. – É sua culpa! Sua amiga sangue-ruim está sob meu poder, porque não vem buscá-la?_

- Saia daí Harry – Lupin ordenou – Saia. Não Vê que isso é o que ele quer? Quer ver você descontrolado.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ CEGO PROFESSOR? É A HERMIONE! A NOSSA HERMIONE! A MINHA AMIGA!

_- Basta! Isso Potter, foi só a entrada, Teremos o prato principal se até a próxima lua cheia você não estiver no lugar dela. O Severo ainda tem mais cinco anos de afrontas para descontar._

E tudo cessou.

- ELA ESTAVA AQUI! E EU DEIXEI-A IR EMBORA! POR QUE VOCÊS DEIXARAM-NA IR? O QUE FOI QUE ELA CONTOU PARA VOCÊS?

Sua voz enfraqueceu e seus joelhos cederam. Lupin o segurou pelas vestes antes que caísse no chão. Gina já estava deitada numa das macas, não havia conseguido olhar depois que viu o açoite. Harry começou a chorar compulsivamente. A Sra. Weasley correu para tentar acalma-lo e deitou sua cabeça em seu colo.

Lupin saiu da sala e chamou uma curandeira para cuidar de Gina. Pelos corredores todos estavam abismados. Ouviu algumas coisas do que falavam.

- Snape, aquele não era o Snape?

- Sempre achei que era um bruxo maligno, mas torturar uma ex-aluna!

- Eu esperava mais, os comensais da morte não costumam ser bonzinhos.

- PAREM! – Lupin tinha os olhos marejados. – Todos vocês!

Todos os cochichos pararam imediatamente. Os olhares se voltaram para ele. Ele os ignorou, dirigiu-se a uma das Curandeiras:

- Preciso de você na enfermaria particular. – Deu as costas e voltou para o quarto de Harry.

A bruxa foi examinar Gina na cama e disse que tinha sido só um desmaio. Harry continuava inconsolável no colo da senhora Weasley e ela própria chorava silenciosamente. A curandeira deu uma poção calmante para os dois e esperou o efeito. Quando os ânimos se acalmaram ela saiu e deixou os quatro sozinhos no quarto.

- Harry. - Lupin começou – Você continuou treinando enquanto estava com o Horácio em busca das peças?

- O que importa isso Lupin? Como vou ajudá-la estando aqui? – Ainda soluçava.

- Temos duas semanas até a próxima lua cheia. Até lá ela vai estar recuperada. Vamos apanhá-la e acabar com esse mal de uma vez por todas.

- Como vamos apanhá-la? E se ela morrer durante esse tempo? Você viu como ela ficou ferida? Viu a pele dela? Acha que vai ter uma curandeira para cuidar dela lá? – Sua voz saiu tremula por estar se controlando para não gritar, o Lupin era burro?

- Não vai ter nenhuma curandeira com ela Harry, mas há um Mestre em Poções e el... – Lupin foi interrompido por outro acesso de fúria de Harry.

- ESTÁ LOUCO? ELE ESTAVA TORTURANDO-A! ELE É UM ASSASSINO!

- Acalme-se ou vou ter que silenciá-lo. Acha que vai ajudá-la assim, se comportando como uma criança? Não viu que se alterar não leva a nada? Você vai sair daqui agora comigo e vai treinar exaustivamente. Aquele Lorde vai mandar alguma correspondência para você. E você vai estar pronto nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu veja na minha vida! Você vai vencê-lo!

Harry respirou fundo e encarou o professor a sua frente.

- Vou estar pronto, pela Hermione! E, mesmo que Dumbledore ressuscite e me implore eu matarei Severo Snape com as minhas mãos nem que eu tenha que ir junto com ele!

O tom de voz dele fez a Senhora Weasley fungar alto. Gina que ainda estava deitada, mas já recupera a consciência acenou a cabeça que sim e Lupin nada disse. Começou a recolher os pertences de Harry em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Molly foi ajudar. Quando estavam prontos, partiram. Rumo à sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Começou a contagem regressiva. Tinham duas semanas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Aguardo ansiosa pelos reviews das minhas fiéis leitoras! A personagem Alinne Snape foi idéia de Bia Rickman. A Lady Severus meus sinceros agradecimentos, é bom poder contar sempre com você.**


	11. Perdão

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 11 – Perdão**

Severo aparatou com Hermione no colo. Sua expressão estava transtornada, gritou desesperadamente até Judithe aparecer e ordenou que fizesse bandagens pro sangue cessar e usasse sua mágica para fechar as feridas. Saiu do quarto para apanhar algumas poções curativas que tinha no seu estoque. Estancou na sala quando viu uma bela moça de cabelos escuros e encaracolados muito bem acomodada no sofá.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sibilou com a voz furiosa.

- Boa noite, Severo. Fui incomodada na minha casa e resolvi passar um tempo aqui.

- Ficou louca? Era só o que me faltava... Estou com um problema sério e não tenho tempo para bobagens de irmã caçula.

- E o seu problema sério deve ser muito maior do que o meu não é? Serve para você o fato que eu estava muito bem escondidinha como me mandou ficar e simplesmente me aparece um bruxo do nada procurando por você e me diz como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo que você é um assassino?

- Não me interessa o que lhe disseram. Eu tenho uma pessoa sob meus cuidados que pode morrer dentro de poucas horas, então seja o que for que queira conversar terá que esperar! Preciso repetir? – Ele agora estava gritando.

Alinne não se deixou intimidar, sangue Snape corria nas suas veias também.

- Posso esperar o tempo que for preciso, mas terá que me explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, entendeu Severo?

Severo deu as costas e seguiu para o laboratório. _Era só isso que me faltava acontecer, mais uma vida nas minhas costas_. Apressadamente selecionou os frascos que precisava e com um aceno da varinha eles desapareceram, para reaparecerem de imediato no andar de cima. Voltou correndo, parou no terceiro degrau da escada, lembrou-se da irmã sentada na sala, não podia correr o risco de Draco fazer mais uma besteira.

- Pro meu quarto Alinne, e guarde as perguntas para depois.

Ela o seguiu em silêncio, quando passaram pela porta do aposento, Alinne olhou para a cama e reconheceu a criada de Severo ao lado do que parecia ser um corpo sem vida. Pôs as mãos na boca em choque. Aos pés da cama havia trapos de panos que deveriam estar sendo usados como bandagens, todos bastante ensangüentados. Uns frasquinhos estavam na mesa de cabeceira e a criatura misturava uns e outros com alguns movimentos das mãos. Ela aproximou-se mais ainda e pôde ver alguns cortes profundos na jovem que estava de bruços na cama. Alguns deles estavam abertos, mas já não sangravam, à medida que a Elfo passava o líquido que havia misturado há alguns minutos por cima deles, fechavam-se imediatamente e deixavam uma cicatriz quase imperceptível no lugar.

- Meu Deus! O que fizeram com ela?

- Agora não Alinne, por favor... Agora não...

O tom de voz dele estava estranho, Alinne conseguiu despregar os olhos da moça na cama e olhou para seu lado. Seu irmão, o homem mais gelado que conhecia, estava chorando. Aquelas lágrimas a comoveram, deveria ter sido algo muito grave para ele chegar a esse ponto. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou. Foi à deixa que Severo precisava para deixar sua emoção fluir, abraçou-a de volta e soluçou em seu ombro, após alguns minutos ele a afastou.

- Ainda quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer?

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou lançando um outro olhar para a moça na cama.

- Hermione. É assim que ela se chama. – Voltou-se para Judithe – Como ela está?

- Meu senhor, a menina está muito fraca. Precisa descansar muito e querer acordar também, a menina está dormindo agora. Judithe pode ficar acordada até que ela desperte, Judithe já fechou os ferimentos, mas Judithe não conseguiu remover a tatuagem no braço da menina, Judithe se desculpa com o seu senhor e pode se castigar por isso.

- Não precisa se castigar Judithe, apenas cuide dela como sempre cuidou de mim, é sua responsabilidade. Dê poção para ela dormir por uns três dias seguidos, todo repouso será o melhor a ser feito.

- Sim, meu senhor Judithe vai fazer o que o meu senhor mandou. – E a elfo pôs-se a trabalhar nos frasquinhos de novo.

Severo puxou a irmã pela mão e desceu novamente as escadas. Draco estava na sala, lançou um olhar abatido na direção de Snape e ele entendeu o que ele queria questionar.

- Se quiser ficar fique, não tenho o que esconder. O circo já foi armado.

Draco sentou-se numa confortável poltrona em frente à lareira. Severo e Alinne lado a lado no sofá.

- Primeiro quero saber como chegou aqui, não é bruxa. Eu teria sentido assim que cruzasse a fronteira da Rússia pelo feitiço de rastreamento que pus em você, mas estava muito ocupado nas últimas horas para reparar. Portanto como chegou tão rápido?

- Lembra do bruxo que eu disse que me encontrou? – Severo assentiu – Ele me trouxe, me deu carona numa Aparatação.

- Quem foi esse imbecil que não se importou de levar uma Trouxa para aparatar com ele?

- Ronald Weasley. Ou só Rony, como ele me pediu para chamá-lo.

Draco soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação. Uma expressão de total desagrado passou pelo rosto de Severo e uma ruga de preocupação surgiu em sua testa.

- A que horas aquele imbecil fez isso?

- Há pouco mais de uma hora. Ele não é um completo imbecil Sev, acho que algo o deixou transtornado. Ele estava conversando comigo sobre você e de repente olhou o céu e ficou paralisado uns quinze minutos... Eu achei que tinha tido um ataque, mas daí ele voltou a si e estava totalmente desnorteado, falava o tempo todo em matar alguém... Em matar... Você. - Severo lançou um olhar amargurado na direção dela. – Depois disso foi fácil convencê-lo a me trazer junto com ele. Procurei você na antiga casa de papai e não o encontrei então supus que estivesse aqui, graças a Deus os feitiços de proteção me reconheceram e pude entrar e esperar aqui. Judithe estava me fazendo companhia até você chegar gritando. Ela não deve ter tido nem tempo de informá-lo que eu estava aqui.

- Ela não me disse.

- Bom você não vai brigar com ela por isso... Mas agora é com você, no que está metido Sev?

- No que eu sempre estive Alinne. No erro que cometi quando era um garoto lerdo que tinha uma cabeça-oca. Essa idéia que todo jovem imbecil tem de grandeza, de poder. Perdi minha vida Alinne, dessa vez pra sempre.

Draco mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona. Essa noite ele havia entendido o que Snape tentou lhe dizer durante todo o ano passado.

- O que você fez meu irmão? Juro que não vou condená-lo por isso. Só quero o seu bem.

- Não existe mais bem para mim Aline. – Olhou nos olhos dela – Eu sou um assassino, o Weasley disse a verdade. Eu sou um monstro.

Severo levantou-se e caminhou pela sala. Alinne e Draco se entreolharam.

- Eu torturei Trouxas que tem sangue igual ao meu, torturei bruxos que também tem sangue mágico como o meu, eu matei o diretor de Hogwarts, matei Alvo Dumbledore. Achava que estava no fim. Mas ainda não. Mais uma vez machuquei alguém que amo. Machuquei a Hermione.

Ela o olhava pasma, olhou para Draco novamente esperando que negasse o que Severo havia dito, Draco baixou os olhos, era a confirmação.

- Mas você deve ter tido um motivo Sev, um motivo muito forte, você não é um mostro.

- Nenhum motivo é bastante forte para maltratar alguém que se ama Alinne. Nenhum motivo é forte o bastante para tirar a vida de outra pessoa. Só os tolos pensam assim.

- Sev, por fav...

- Chega Alinne. Vá se deitar, agora tenho mais um com quem me preocupar e você é a mais fraca de nós, sabe disso. Amanhã conversaremos mais. Estarei com a Hermione caso precise de algo.

Ambos se levantaram, Alinne e Draco, ela parou em frente ao irmão e o abraçou ternamente, ele não reagiu. Ela o soltou e subiu as escadas.

No dia seguinte, reuniram-se na biblioteca. Severo contou como e porque Hermione estava sob seu poder e reafirmou amá-la.

- Já que está aqui e não posso mandá-la de volta, vai ficar cuidando dela junto com a Judithe. Quando ela acordar estará confusa, eu preciso deixá-la refletir.

Seu tom de voz estava amargurado.

- Tudo bem, ficarei no quarto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severo estava sem dormir a dois dias, seu humor estava péssimo. Havia deixado Alinne a par de toda sua história e proibido-a de sair. Também havia proibido Draco e evitou falar com eles esses dias. Passou as noites ao lado da cama onde Hermione ainda dormia. Ela teve pesadelos na primeira noite, seu sono estava agitado e ele entreouviu seu nome algumas vezes.

Agora olhava o céu de fim de tarde do terceiro dia após aquela noite fatídica. Um gatinho prateado apareceu ao seu lado e ficou brincando com o próprio rabo. Uma correspondência para Hermione. Ele afastou-se do parapeito da janela e deixou que o patroninho avistasse a destinatária deitada. Ele apenas a observou e continuou ao lado de Snape.

Lembrou-se da noite que os dois tiveram juntos, parecia um dia a milhares de anos atrás. Estendeu a mão para o gatinho, ele soltou o pergaminho na sua mão e sumiu no ar. Era da diretora de Hogwarts.

_Hermione,_

_Estou escrevendo para lembrá-la de nossa reunião social, estamos aguardando por sua presença e do seu acompanhante para discutirmos todos os pontos de nossa programação de eventos comemorativos. No lugar de sempre,segunda-feira às 20:00hs, estaremos todos lá._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

Severo olhou para a jovem na cama, talvez devesse descansar um pouco também. Teria um dia turbulento no dia seguinte. Saiu do quarto e bateu na porta ao lado. Alinne saiu já arrumada para recolher-se.

- Vá para o outro quarto. O efeito da poção passa essa noite.

Era madrgada, Hermione mexeu-se na cama, sentiu seu corpo dolorido. Olhou para seu lado e viu a cama vazia. Demorou alguns instantes para reconhecer o quarto onde estava. Lembrou-se de Severo. _Não foi um pesadelo_. As imagens de uma tortura vieram em sua cabeça. Lembrou-se das feridas, levantou-se sem fazer barulho, postou-se frente ao espelho. Retirou lentamente a roupa e virou-se de costas, ali tinha sido o pior. Não viu muita coisa diferente do que já estava lá, a não ser alguns traços fininhos que quase não dava para notar. _Meus olhos não devem estar nítidos_. Respirou aliviada. _Foi um pesadelo_. Apanhou a camisola no chão e elevou acima da cabeça tentando vestir. O que viu a fez soltar um grito de surpresa.

Alinne acordou sobressaltado. Pulou da poltrona onde estava e olhou para a cama. Estava vazia. Passeou os olhos pelo quarto até encontrar a jovem próxima do espelho, estava paralisada. Ela aproximou-se de Hermione e pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros. Hermione pareceu acordar do estado de surpresa e começou a esfregar seu braço esquerdo com força.

- O que é isso? O que é isso em mim?

- Calma querida, venha deitar-se, você deve estar muito cansada ainda.

Gentilmente Alinne apertou mais suas mãos sobre os ombros dela e a conduziu de volta a cama. Apanhou um frasquinho na mesinha de cabeceira e dosou um pouco numa colher.

- Para você se acalmar. Não vai fazê-la dormir, só normalizar sua respiração e diminuir a ansiedade.

Sorriu gentilmente. Um sorriso vagamente familiar.

- Quem é voce? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sou uma amiga, me chamo Alinne e estarei com você até melhorar.

- Eu achei que... Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

- Três dias.

- E onde está... – Não conseguiu concluir a frase, a ultima lembrança que tinha dele era horrível demais para ser lembrada. Fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima teimosa escorrer pelo canto do olho. Virou-se de lado para que a moça ao seu lado não a visse tão deprimida.

- Severo? – Esperou uma confirmação que não veio – Ele está com alguns assuntos urgentes para tratar, você quer vê-lo?

- Não! – Saiu num grito imediato, involuntariamente um tremor percorreu seu corpo. – Não.

- Tudo bem Hermione, já está mais calma? Tenho uma carta aqui para você.

Alinne entregou o envelope de Minerva na mão de Hermione que o leu com a expressão amargurada. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e ela segurou as lagrimas. Não queria chorar na frente de uma desconhecida.

- Posso ficar sozinha?

- Não tenho ordem de deixá-la só. Mas prometo voltar a minha poltrona e não incomodá-la.

Hermione continuou de costas para a garota. Sentiu o peso na cama diminuir quando ela se afastou e suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer livremente. Tentou chorar silenciosamente, mas alguns soluços escapavam. Parou de se importar com Alinne quando viu que estava piorando seu estado de espírito prende-lo. Pareceram horas e não conseguia consolar-se, aquele silêncio ajudava muito porem a ausência de alguém em que confiava fazia a dor aumentar ainda mais.

Seus olhos secaram e arderam quando sua tristeza foi diminuída. Os pensamentos começaram a vir em turbilhões sobre si. Enrolou-se mais ainda nas cobertas. Uma frieza abatendo sobre seu corpo pela falta da companhia constante de Severo. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se dos momentos vividos há apenas alguns dias atrás.

_- Que a partir de hoje, isso é uma promessa, você será a única mulher a povoar meus pensamentos e meu coração. Passe o tempo que passar aconteça o que acontecer, até o dia da minha morte, e mesmo após esse dia, uma parte da minha alma estará sempre com você_.

_- Não se deixe enganar, eu ainda estou aqui._

Ela apertou os ouvidos para tentar fazer os pensamentos pararem. Não adiantou muita coisa. Desistiu de lutar contra si. Se seu coração acreditava não havia chance de lutar contra ele. Precisava ouvi-lo. Era sua sanidade e sobrevivência que estava em jogo. Olhou em direção a janela e viu alguns raios de sol entrando por ela, para aquecê-la.

- Alinne?

- Sim Hermione?

- Preciso ver o Severo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava parada de costas para a entrada. Contemplava o céu azul lá fora, uma brisa suave balançava os cachos dos seus cabelos por sobre seus ombros. Severo paralisou quando entrou no quarto e a viu assim, uma imagem de pureza, realçada ainda mais pelo vestido claro que usava.

Ela sentiu a aproximação mas não despregou os olhos do céu lá fora.

- O que é essa marca no meu braço?

- A marca da morte. É a primeira dos aliados ao Potter que foi capturada.

- O que significa?

- O Lorde das Trevas pretende matá-la mesmo que o Potter a substitua. A marca serve como lembrete que você é uma inimiga declarada. Se conseguir fugir, qualquer comensal que lhe encontrar poderá executá-la.

- E eu vou estar com ela o resto da vida?

- Sim. Mas se o Lorde cair, sumirá. Como as dos comensais.

Ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, permaneceu onde estava. Severo sentiu vontade de tocá-la, confortá-la. Não conseguiu se aproximar, estava sentindo um enorme vazio dentro de si. Não sabia qual seria a reação dela quando se aproximasse, se nem ao menos tinha se virado para olhá-lo. Preferiu ficar onde estava, apenas olhando-a.

Hermione virou-se repentinamente e o encarou. Venceu a distancia que os separava e o abraçou. Puxava-o para mais perto de si e molhou seu ombro com seu choro. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro, ouvindo as batidas dos corações.

- Me perdoa – Severo disse com a voz rouca.

- Não tenho do que perdoá-lo... É seu destino...

- Prefiro desistir desse destino. Quero parar...

- Está perto. Muito perto, só mais um pouquinho.

- Não vou conseguir machucá-la de novo.

Ele pôs mais força no abraço. Era sua redenção. Que se explodisse o disfarce, a luz, as trevas. Nada importava. Só queria tê-la assim, sempre perto de si. Hermione deixou-se ficar naqueles braços. Sentiu a emoção que fluía de Severo. Ficou em silêncio, guardando dentro de si o cheiro dele, o toque macio, o corpo aquecido. Nenhum dos dois queria pôr fim naquele momento. Era sagrado. A bonança depois da tempestade.

- Virá comigo a Ordem? – Hermione perguntou ainda aconchegada no peito dele – Precisaremos de muita ajuda.

Ele hesitou em responder.

- Você sabe o que todos estão pensando?

- Você se importa?

- Só com o que você pensa.

- Então nós vamos. E eu penso que faz muito tempo desde a última vez que...

Severo beijou-a com ardor. Como desejou ouvir aquelas palavras. O mundo podia parar e ele estaria no seu paraíso agora. A levou de volta para cama e o reto da tarde foi intenso, toques quentes, gemidos, orgasmos, sussurros ao pé do ouvido. O cansaço foi chegando aos poucos. Quando sentiram seus desejos saciados, deitaram-se frente a frente. Hermione com a coxa nas pernas de Severo. Ele com o braço em torno da cintura dela. Olhos nos olhos, o brilho dos castanhos refletindo a escuridão dos negros. Sem despregar um segundo, Adormeceram, guardando a imagem do rosto da pessoa amada em cada canto de suas memórias.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma batida na porta. Severo acordou preguiçoso, Hermione fazia o mesmo ao lado. Olhou o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Seis da tarde.

- Adoraria fazê-lo parar. – Deu um beijo na mulher ao seu lado e saiu catando as roupas pelo quarto. Mais uma batida – Já vai, mas que droga!

Hermione apanhou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e com facilidade reuniu as vestes espalhadas e as fez flutuar até ele. Assim que se vestiu abriu a porta e Alinne o olhou sorridente.

- Entre – Severo ordenou.

Ela passou pelo lado dele e sorriu.

- Está com uma aparência bem melhor. – Viu Hemrione ainda deitada – Ah... Desculpe... Eu... Não sabia que...

- Se soubesse esperar e parasse de bater na porta como uma louca, teria me ouvido tentar dizer. Já se conhecem, Hermione, essa é minha irmã Alinne Snape. É Trouxa, mas sabe tudo da minha vida.

Ela agora observava a moça atentamente. Parecia ser apenas uns poucos anos mais velha que ela, era muito bonita. _Irmã?_

- É o lado da minha vida que me desliga dos bruxos. É um refugio que tenho quando me sinto sufocado.

Alinne sorriu. – O que foi isso? Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia de ouvir que sou importante para você.

- Sabe que é. Só não gosto dessas besteiras de ter que falar.

- Jantam conosco? Eu e o Draco estamos comendo sozinhos há dois dias.

- Não. Terei que sair com Hermione. Precisamos ainda nos arrumar.

- Nem se te pedir de joelhos? – Alinne pôs as duas mãos juntas como se rezasse, Severo apenas lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo – Então vou fazer salinha pro seu convidado, pelo menos ele é bonito.

Alinne respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Severo ainda lançou mais um olhar mortífero a ela ao ouvi-la dizer que Draco era bonito, mas ela não percebeu. Hermione ainda com a varinha de Severo na mão lacrou-a com feitiços anti-sons.

- Irmã? Quando ouvi alguém dizer que você tinha uma irmã? E andei pesquisando sua vida...

Severo a olhou desconfiado.

- Você não está dizendo isso! – Começou a esboçar seu sorriso de descrença – A julgar pela sua expressão pensa que ela é outra coisa? Acha que estou mentindo?

- Eu não disse que estava mentindo.

- Não precisa, e também não preciso penetrar sua mente para perceber. A Sabe-tudo está com ciúmes?

- Não me chame de sabe-tudo! E também não estou com ciúmes! Apenas achei que era a única mulher na sua vida.

- No sentido que está perguntando Granger – Ele aproximou-se mais dela – Será sempre a única na minha vida. – Avançou para beijá-la, ela não retrucou. – Esqueceu do meu juramento? Só tenho você.

- Nunca esqueceria.

Ele beijou-a apaixonadamente. Encostou testa com testa na dela. Ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Não queria interromper esse momento nunca. Mas temos uma reunião. Não há o que discutir. Nós vamos.

- Mas você nem perguntou como receberam a notícia de que eu havia encontrado você.

- Não se engane Hermione, o que quer que tenham dito mudaram de opinião depois daquela noite. Não quero premeditar o que pode acontecer, mas se aqueles tolos não agirem decentemente. Essa noite, minha cabeça vai a prêmio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Frente a frente com a Ordem

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**N/A: **Como alguns dos reviews deixados no capítulo anterior não continham o endereço de e-mail do destinatário, as respostas de todos os reviews estão publicadas no meu blog, cujo link da homepage está no meu perfil.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 12 – Frente a frente com a Ordem**

**-**Silêncio.

Estavam todos na cozinha da antiga casa dos Black, agora de Harry. Os membros mais chegados da Ordem da Fênix, discutiam, vozes alteradas, cada um dando sua opinião. A professora Minerva gritou para fazer-se ouvir.

- Onde pensam que vão chegar com essa discussão? Cada um fala de uma vez. Vamos seguir a ordem da mesa. Quem estiver a minha esquerda primeiro e assim sucessivamente até chegar em mim de novo. Minha opinião todos já sabem, sempre confiei no Alvo e não é agora que o abandonarei.

A vez passou para o professor Lupin.

- Não quero com minhas palavras influenciar ninguém, como a professora Minerva pediu vou apenas fazer minhas observações sobre o que deve ser feito. Em primeiro lugar quero deixar todos cientes que pessoalmente não gosto do Snape, porém o que mais importa agora é o bem estar do mundo bruxo. Não poderemos vencer essa Guerra sem toda ajuda possível. Ele sempre foi fiel ao Dumbledore, era incontestável a confiança que o Diretor tinha nele, não sabemos até hoje a verdade, somente o que o Harry nos disse ano passado, supondo que o diretor sempre falou por parábolas podemos concluir que havia muito mais a ser dito do quê o que ele contou ao Harry. Uma pessoa porém no nosso meio sabe sobre isso, a Hermione. No momento, ela é nossa maior arma. Ela confia nele, está próxima dele o bastante para saber onde pisa. Não podemos subestimar a inteligência da aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts nos últimos seis anos pensando que ela está sendo enganada. Sempre acreditei em Alvo Dumbledore, agora acredito em Hermione Granger, e ambos confiam em Severo Snape. Para mim, está tudo explicado.

As vozes começaram a se alterar novamente.

- Vou precisar lançar um feitiço silenciador em vocês ao final de cada fala? – A professora Minerva estava rubra olhando de cara feia para todos. Fez-se silêncio imediatamente – Muito bem, Molly?

- Eu nunca confiei nele, e não acho que alguém que machuca uma garota indefesa e sem varinha seja merecedor de confiança. Não o perdoarei.

- Arthur?

- Não podemos julgar uma pessoa por uma atitude. Severo sempre seguiu as ordens do Dumbledore. Tem minha confiança.

A sra. Weasley olhou feio para ele. O sr. Weasley pareceu muito interessado num veio de madeira da mesa e evitou os olhos da esposa.

- Gui?

- Me abstenho.

- Está ciente então que concordará com minha decisão?

- Sim, confio na senhora o suficiente para isso.

- Fleur?

- Eu apóio o mer marrido.

- Jorge?

- Aquele seboso nunca mereceu confiança. É um cretino.

- Fred?

- Preciso dar uma qualidade também? Um Traíra.

- Tonks?

- Estive com a Hermione naquele mesmo dia, vi o quanto ela está envolvida com o que lhe foi designado. Até acho uma covardia duvidarmos da sua ética. Se estamos aqui, duas horas antes para decidirmos se devemos entregar o Snape ou não é porque não confiamos nela. Isso já é uma traição. Estamos nos tornando piores que os Comensais da Morte por duvidarmos de uma companheira. Só vim mesmo porque sabia que muitos a deixariam na mão.

Os garotos baixaram a cabeça a esse comentário de Tonks.

- Horácio?

- Tive a oportunidade de ver aquele menino crescer em Hogwarts e se tornar o bruxo excelente que é. Ainda me surpreendo com algumas atitudes dele, mas paro para pensar e reconheço que ele sempre se dedicou ao máximo até o fim em suas missões, portanto se ele está mesmo seguindo ordens do antigo diretor, vai fazê-las até o fim. Prefiro esperar para ver, estou com o garoto.

- Ronald?

- Não acha que vou perdoar aquele canalha pelo que fez a Mione não é professora? Cada vez que fecho meus olhos vejo os ferimentos nas costas dela. Não paro de sonhar com isso e quando estou acordado minha única vontade é encontrá-lo para matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Potter?

- Não vão querer ouvir nada que eu tenha a dizer. Os que estavam comigo na enfermaria lembram da minha promessa.

- Gina?

- Confio na minha amiga, a conheci muito bem para ter certeza que é inteligente. Concordo com a Tonks, é de admirar que a deixem na mão numa hora dessas. Fiquei super chocada com o que vi, mas ela nunca se deixaria enganar, ainda mais por um homem, há algo muito maior por trás disso tudo.

- Muito bem... Todos dissemos nossas opiniões. Então, os que são a favor da entrega do Severo terão que no mínimo respeitar a decisão do grupo e prometer não fazer isso até a batalha final. Vão selar agora um voto inquebrável de que cooperarão com a Ordem até que a vitória final seja conseguida. Isso quer dizer que ameaças de morte e denúncia do Severo não estão sequer cogitadas até que obtenhamos sucesso. Terão que suportar sua companhia. Entendido?

Os presentes confirmaram com a cabeça. Os olhos de Harry brilharam de ódio aos que concordaram. Enquanto as línguas de fogo pairavam sobre a cabeça de cada um selando o acordo, a mente dele viajava pelo futuro, até o dia que poderia despejar o ódio que estava sentido naquele que merecia. Até o dia que encontrasse Severo Snape fora daquele acordo.

Chamas irromperam da lareira da cozinha dos Black assim que o relógio bateu oito horas, Hermione saiu de dentro dela batendo a fuligem das roupas. No segundo seguinte se viu abraçada por um milhão de braços, Gina, a sra. Weasley, a professora Minerva, Tonks, Rony, todos a abraçaram quase que no mesmo instante.

- Você está bem querida? Estou achando-a magrinha...

- Mione! Como é bom vê-la.

- Deixem-na se aproximar. – Lupin gritou por detrás da massa de gente que cercou-a.

Todos voltaram a seus lugares, Hermione se acomodou ao lado de Gina.

- Então querida? Como você está? Ficamos tão preocupados com você.

- Ah, senhora Weasley, estou bem.

- E onde está...

Novas chamas verde esmeralda responderam a pergunta inacabada da Diretora de Hogwarts. O homem pálido de vestes negras encarou cada um dos presentes na mesa. Seus olhos se demoraram um pouco mais em Harry, que sustentou seu olhar duro. Snape sacou a varinha das vestes e conjurou uma cadeira para si ao lado de Hermione. Acomodou-se mantendo uma expressão mortífera no rosto.

- Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, vamos estabelecer um plano para exterminar de vez o mal que assola nosso meio. Trocaremos as informações que cada um de nós conseguiu nesse tempo de missões em separado. Severo pode nos pôr a par de tudo o que houve esse tempo que esteve fora?

Severo confirmou, olhou mais uma vez para cada rosto da mesa estudando suas expressões.

- Acredito que todos aqui tenham visto o prazo do Lorde das Trevas, portanto pouparei palavras de que o que for planejado será para daqui a exatamente dez dias. Estive tentando encontrar um meio de distribuir nossas ações de forma a cercá-los. O local não foi designado, sugiro que o Potter faça isso.

- E como espera que faça isso Snape? – Harry quase cuspiu o nome do bruxo.

- Com inteligência, terá que adquiri-la. Embora eu entenda que isso será muito difícil.

Harry levantou-se num pulo.

- Não fale comigo nesse tom! Seu covarde!

Severo levantou-se esmurrando a mesa.

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer para não me chamar de covarde? Terei que usar o que em você?

Sacaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo.

- Parem os dois! – Hermione se colocou entre eles.

- Calada Hermione, não se meta! – Harry gritou - O que aconteceu desde a última vez que lhe vi? Não sabe o quanto me preocupei com você e porque ainda está ao lado dele depois de tudo que lhe fez?

- Ah, agora você vem falar comigo. Se preocupou tanto assim que nem ao menos pôde me dar um boa noite quando cheguei?

- Minha preocupação com você Hermione será provada quando puder fazer o que pretendo com esse daí. – Apontou Snape com um dedo acusador.

- Para quê esperar Potter? Estou aqui na sua frente como estive no castelo, tenho que lembrá-lo que é um fiasco em duelos?

- Seu...

- Chega! Severo por favor! Você me prometeu se controlar.

Snape sentou-se guardando a varinha nas vestes. Gina e Rony se entreolharam, Severo Snape atendendo um pedido de Hermione Granger, a intragável sabe-tudo? Harry ainda encarou o bruxo antes de sentar-se em seguida. Os bruxos mais velhos que apenas assistiam à sessão criança voltaram suas atenções novamente à diretora.

- Que vergonha! Vou ter que lembrar a dois bruxos adultos contra o que estamos lutando? Terei que repetir as palavras de Alvo quando esse bruxo horrendo retornou? "O talento de Lord Voldemort para disseminar a desarmonia e a inimizade é muito grande". Admira-me muito senhor Potter que você destrate sua melhor amiga dessa forma, todos aqui sabemos o que ela passou para estar aqui hoje e trazer de volta alguém que achávamos perdido. Quanto a você Severo está mais do que na hora de esquecer o ressentimento de criança contra as raízes do Potter. Apertem as mãos e selem um acordo pelo menos até exterminarmos esse Mal. – Nenhum dos dois se mexeu – Vamos agora!

Ambos levantaram as mãos com Hermione entre eles, apertaram-nas, soltaram muito mais rápido.

- Muito bem, agora Severo, continue com sua narrativa.

- Como estava dizendo, o Potter deve instruir o Lord das Trevas a encontrá-lo num lugar que ele acha seguro para fazer a troca. Esse local, terá que ser onde ele poderá usar o poder que guarda dentro de si.

- O Departamento de Mistérios! A sala lacrada. – Harry deixou escapar.

- Muito bem Potter que bela descoberta. Somente naquela sala, aquele poder se manifestará na forma necessária para matá-lo. Eu cuidarei para que a Nagini esteja acabada quando isso acontecer. Quanto aos demais, o Ministério deverá ser informado do local onde todos os Comensais e criaturas estarão defendendo o Lord. Sugiro uma Chave de Portal para transferir ambos, Potter e o Lord, ao Departamento de Mistérios enquanto nós combatemos seus seguidores, longe dali.

- A sala está lacrada. Como a Chave de Portal os transportará para dentro dela Snape? – Lupin perguntou.

- A sala somente aceitará a entrada dos dois. Ela abrirá para eles.

- E como sabe disso Snape? – Rony que estivera calado até agora perguntou.

- Ah Weasley, tenho um assunto para tratar com você se não estiver ocupado com assuntos importantes, assim que a reunião acabar. – Rony corou até ficar da mesma cor dos seus cabelos, Severo continuou como se não houvesse tido interrupção – Portanto, sugiro que contatem todos os aliados para a batalha que acontecerá na próxima lua cheia. Teremos um desfalque entre as pessoas de vital importância, mas aquelas criaturas estarão lá lutando ao lado de Greyback, então até com o Lupin teremos que contar e com os aliados que ele conseguir. Também sugiro a diretora que sacrifique os Elfos de Hogwarts, a magia deles é uma forte aliada a nosso favor.

- Muito bem Severo, tem idéia do numero de aliados que as Trevas mantêm?

- Não com exatidão. Mas consigo facilmente a informação. Poderemos continuar com as comunicações pelos patronos. Hermione contatará à senhora com todas as informações necessárias.

- Senhorita Granger, será encarregada disso. – Deu um raro sorriso à garota - E fique tranqüila querida, esqueça o que lhe disse. Está em excelentes mãos.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso um pouco contrangida. Olhou para Severo com ternura. Rony e Gina se entreolharam novamente, Harry parecia anestesiado fitando a parede a sua frente. Os gêmeos, Gui, Fler e o sr. e a sra. Weasley tinham caras de quem não estavam entendendo nada e somente Tonks sorria.

- A reunião está encerrada por hoje, vamos jantar agora.

Molly levantou-se acompanhada de Gina e Fleur para servir as pessoas. Hermione fez menção de se levantar, Severo a puxou pela mão antes disso e a fez continuar sentada ao seu lado. Os outros conversavam sobre os recentes acontecimentos no mundo bruxo. Rony não despregava os olhos do casal a sua frente.

- Hermione? Não vai ajudar as mulheres?

- Não... Acho melhor não... Ainda estou um pouco cansada...

- Cansada? Cansada de quê?

- Weasley se ocupou tanto em aparatar na frente de uma trouxa que seu cérebro esqueceu de computar a informação que Hermione protagonizou um espetáculo? Deveria no mínimo ter concluído que ela ainda não está totalmente recuperada.

- Deveria ter dado o melhor de si em ajudá-la, não foi você o ator coadjuvante?

- Poderia ter dado meu melhor se você não tivesse me feito o favor de pôr mais uma vida nas minhas costas. – Disse Snape com uma voz suave.

- Não posso fazer nada se vive escondendo as pessoas por aí. Poderia deixar a Hermione conosco, será muito bem cuidada aqui.

- Claro que sim, e visto uma saia em você para levá-lo até o Lord das Trevas quando ele solicitar.

- Rony, o Severo quer dizer que ainda sou uma prisioneira. – Hermione tentou apaziguar os ânimos.

- Desde quando...

- Desde que o encontrei Rony.

- Não perdeu a mania de interromper as pessoas Hermione? Desde quando se tratam pelos primeiros nomes?

Hermione baixou os olhos. Severo o fitou com os olhos brilhando.

- Desde quando é da sua conta Weasley como trato os outros?

- Desde que é a Hermione quem você está tratando, Snape.

- Rony... eu... – Hermione começou a falar com a voz trêmula.

- Não percebeu ainda Rony? – Harry a interrompera abruptamente na conversa – Estão tendo um caso.

Rony parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Abriu a boca para falar uma ou duas vezes, mas desistiu. Gina fitou Hermione com a expressão surpresa. Os adultos pararam a conversa instantaneamente. Molly deixou os talheres que carregava cair no chão, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor no silêncio repentino. Hermione corara até a raiz dos cabelos, Snape porém tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- Aprendeu Potter. Começou a perceber as coisas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, reviews, reviews!


	13. Hora da Verdade

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 13 – Hora da verdade**

- Estão o quê? – Rony estava com os olhos arregalados de horror. – Não isso não... isso não...

Todos os Weasley e Fleur tinham a mesma expressão surpresa no rosto olhando para onde estava o casal e os garotos. Minerva observava os três com uma expressão muito próxima de indiferença.

- Já esqueceu como ela o defendia, Rony? Ela parecia entender muito de relacionamentos. Isso não deve ser de pouco tempo.

- Está errado, Harry. – Hermione o olhou. – Não devia se precipitar dessa forma.

- É Harry, está errado. É a Hermione cara, lembra? Andava sempre conosco.

Harry sorriu desdenhosamente de Rony. Gina agora tenha toda sua atenção voltada para Harry.

- Então como você explica o fato dele ter atendido ao pedido dela para sentar-se?

Rony, tentou responder alguma coisa mas sua voz não saiu. Gina acenou levemente a cabeça em negativa para a atitude de Harry.

- Vamos Hermione, vai explicar para todos nós o que estamos esperando ou não?

- Não para "todos nós" Harry. Alguns já têm ciência do que você acabou de descobrir.

- Ah que bom. Então voltei a ser o Potter idiota que foi o último a chegar nessa Ordem.

- Está começando a fazer jus ao título de idiota que vivem lhe oferecendo. – Ela devolve-lhe com azedume.

Os olhos dele brilharam em ódio. Não estava reconhecendo sua melhor amiga, a garota que fazia seus deveres, a garota que ajudou-o a passar pelos obstáculos até a Pedra Filosofal, que foi petrificada por um Basilisco, que o ajudou a salvar seu padrinho dos Dementadores, que continuou ao seu lado quando todos achavam que tinha se inscrito no Torneio Tribruxo, que o aconselhou quando teve sua primeira namorada. Agora havia uma estranha ali na sua frente, fazendo-se passar por Hermione Granger e tentando convencê-lo que não estava errada.

- Então Hermione, já que vou ser o último a saber de suas "aventuras" podia começar pelo que deu em troca pelo antídoto que levou para mim?

- POTTER! – vociferou Snape, pondo-se de pé.

Hermione pôs sua mão no ombro de Severo - O que disse Harry? – Perguntou calmamente ao rapaz.

- Ouviu o que disse. – Harry encarou-a

- Ouvi o que um idiota diria. Não me conheceu por tempo suficiente para saber que não deve me julgar dessa forma? Achei que o conhecia Harry, mas vejo que não. Nunca em toda minha vida imaginaria você me insultando assim.

- Engraçado Hermione, nunca na minha vida inteira imaginaria você com esse covarde.

Severo partiu para cima de Harry, Hermione se interpôs.

- Deixe, isso é entre ele e eu. Vamos Harry, diga logo o que quer me dizer.

Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Os adultos somente assistiam. Lupin ainda fez menção de intervir, mas Minerva o impediu.

- Como você deixou isso acontecer? Onde foi parar sua inteligência?

- Está onde sempre esteve, dentro da minha cabeça. Quanto a sua não imagino onde a deixou, se é que realmente já teve alguma Harry. O que me magoa não é você me insultar insinuando que me vendi pelo antídoto. Considerava-o especial demais, pode ter certeza que faria isso se realmente fosse necessário. Daria qualquer coisa para salvá-lo. O que deixou de dizer é o que me incomoda. Não faria isso por mim não é mesmo?

- Não sabe o que está dizendo Hermione. Não estava na minha pele quando achei que tinha morrido no Departamento de Mistérios.

- Não me faça rir Harry. Você nos levou até lá, se culparia o resto da vida. Sabe a que conclusão cheguei sobre você Harry? Descobri porque todas as pessoas que lhe amam vão embora... Você não as merece, é um egoísta. A única pessoa nessa sala que o tratou como sempre mereceu foi o Snape. Só assim você respeita alguém, quando ela demonstra desprezo por você. As pessoas só são importantes para você quando se vão. Foi assim com Sirius, está sendo assim comigo.

- Está louca! Não sabe o que é não ter ninguém por perto! Sempre foi mimada demais, sempre teve tudo, família, amigos e quando se viu sozinha tratou de arrumar um amante!

- Cala a boca – Lágrimas de ódio desciam pelos seus olhos – Você nunca vai entender Harry! Todo mundo tem o que merece, não sabe metade das coisas que aconteceram com o Severo e eu para nos julgar!

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, Hermione, acha que quero uma descrição de como faz sexo com ele?

Um tapa estalou alto. Harry, manteve a mão sobre o rosto no local da pancada.

- Nunca... Nunca...

Hermione tentou falar mas não conseguiu controlar o choro, saiu correndo até a lareira deixando um silêncio desagradável atrás de si. Severo o olhou com desprezo e repugnância.

- Tem sorte por ela gostar de você, porque dessa vez não escaparia da maldição da morte com apenas uma cicatriz.

Severo caminhou a passos duros até a lareira e também se foi. Minerva fitava as fagulhas verde esmeralda que restaram da viagem de Snape, respirando fundo.

- Ah que ótimo, quer receber os parabéns agora Harry? – Gina disse com sarcasmo. – Aquela era a sua melhor amiga e acabou de perdê-la.

- Aquela não era a minha melhor amiga. A Hermione de verdade nunca faria isso.

- Por acaso passou pela sua cabeça que as pessoas evoluem? Ou acha que todo mundo fica estacionado nos 11 anos?

- Vai querer brigar também Gina? Deveria ir atrás dela se está tão preocupada.

- Não é ela que me preocupa, é você.

Harry se virou para encarar a garota nos olhos, viu a mesma expressão decidida de quando terminaram o relacionamento a alguns meses e que parecia estar a muito tempo atrás. Abriu a boca para responder com a mesma moeda, mas a voz da senhora Weasley o impediu.

- Chega de discussões por hoje, vamos ter um jantar ainda.

Ele não despregou os olhos de Gina que também sustentou seu olhar com a mesma carga de frieza.

- Desculpe Sra. Weasley, perdi a fome. – Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se em direção a porta, subiu as escadas correndo.

Minerva olhou para todas as pessoas ao redor. - Lupin, pode ir até lá?

Lupin confirmou e subiu as escadas em direção para onde o garoto desapareceu. Minerva o seguiu com os olhos e voltou a encarar os presentes na cozinha.

- Molly, esqueça o jantar. Todos aqui devem estar se perguntando o que houve entre eles.

Ninguém disse uma palavra mas os olhares de total atenção às palavras da bruxa confirmaram que não haviam entendido o que havia acontecido.

- É mesmo verdade o que o Potter deduziu. A senhorita Granger e o Severo estão mesmo juntos.

- Juntos... juntos? O que a senhora quer dizer por juntos, Diretora? – Rony Weasley se recusava a entender.

- O que o senhor entende por juntos sr. Weasley? – Rony baixou a cabeça – A senhorita Granger esteve conosco tempo suficiente para sabermos que ela sempre teve a cabeça no lugar, todos reconhecemos isso. Quando soube do relacionamnto entre eles, inicialmente eu mesma não acreditei, mas o fato é que aconteceu e eles se entenderam. Aconselho os senhores à não julgá-la. Viram como são as reações de ambos hoje à noite. Não nos diz respeito como, quando ou porque tomaram essa decisão, mas se estão aliados a nós, para lutar contra as Trevas pouco importa a vida pessoal deles. Contamos com ambos pelas qualificações que tem e pelos bruxos excepcionais que são para ajudar nessa guerra, é assim que todos devemos enxergá-los.

- Não posso acreditar... não posso... isso é... isso é...

Rony balançava a cabeça em negativa, não era nada do que imaginava um dia acontecer com Hermione. Snape, como ela ficou apaixonada por aquele... aquele bruxo? Isso só podia ser um grande mal entendido. A sra. Weasley sentiu a torrente de dúvidas sobre a cabeça do seu filho mais novo.

- Rony querido, lembra da conversa que tive com você no hospital? Estava tentando lhe mostrar que ela amadureceu. – Molly disse carinhosamente.

- Amadureceu? Ela enlouqueceu, essa é a palavra certa. Ela olhava para ele com... com... nunca a vi olhar assim para ninguém. – Ele levantou-se também da mesa, mas em vez de seguir para o quarto onde iria passar a noite, dirigiu-se a lareira. – Preciso de uma bebida!

Molly não o impediu, olhou pro marido com a expressão triste e sentou no lugar que ele havia deixado vago à mesa. Um silêncio pesou sobre o ambiente que foi quebrado pela voz contagiante de Tonks:

- Bem, se querem minha opinião, acho que eles formam um lindo casal.

Os gêmeos balançaram a cabeça negativamente. O restante dos Weasley a olhou horrorizada. Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Há quanto tempo sabem disso? – Gina perguntou.

Minerva tomou a frente para responder.

- Sabemos desde aquele dia que fomos buscá-la na enfermaria onde o Potter estava, srta Weasley.

- Então já faz tempo que estão juntos...

- Isso, só posso supor, Gina Weasley. Os dois são reservados demais para dar detalhes da vida pessoal deles e não sabemos o exato momento que a srta. Granger o encontrou.

Gina considerou a resposta por um tempo. - Vou me deitar, já tive emoções demais por hoje.

- Poderia dar uma forcinha ao Lupin, Gina? – A sra. Weasley pediu – Ele a ama, e você é uma mulher, talvez lhe entenda melhor.

- Não ajudarei o Harry a continuar fazendo papel de criança, mamãe. Ele só vai crescer quando deixar de contar com todos nós. Não entenda a minha atitude como uma Hermione, mas o Harry me dá náuseas com essas crises de recém nascidos.

Saiu em direção as escadas também balançando os longos cabelos pelas costas. Minerva e Slughorn despediram-se dos Weasleys e também se foram pela lareira.

- Lá se foi o jantar, vão todos para suas camas, ou embora também. Ninguém vai ter apetite depois duma bomba dessas.

- Ah mamãe esqueceu de nós? – Os gêmeos já estavam atacando a panela na mesa. Mas a senhora Weasley conhecia muito bem os filhos para saber que era somente para deixá-la alegre. Ela lhes deu um sorriso forçado e se juntou a eles na refeição.

-

-

- Harry?

- Veio me acusar também, Lupin? Pode ir embora se quiser.

- Vim ajudá-lo Harry.

- Não preciso de ajuda. Sabia que é uma pessoa que amo também? Devia arrumar suas coisas logo e ir partir assim que acabar pode acabar morrendo. Não ouviu o que ela disse?

- O que a Hermione disse não é nenhuma novidade para mim, Harry. Eu já sabia que estar próximo a você é sinônimo de perigo e isso e não me assusta, porque o fato de saber que sou amado por você me alegra muito mais. Mas eu espero somente morrer após vê-lo provar que essa afirmação está errada.

- Errada? Você não quer que eu enumere as pessoas que se foram porque tiveram algum contato comigo quer?

- Quero que não a afaste de você Harry. Ela sofreu por você e continua em constante risco por sua causa. Ela, assim como eu, nunca se importou de correr perigo porque você a amava como uma irmã.

- Ela não está correndo riscos Lupin, está se divertindo, Não viu o sorriso na cara daquele canalha?

- Não fale assim do Snape, Harry. Prometeu que faria qualquer coisa pelo bem da Ordem. Precisamos dele conosco.

- Acontece Lupin, que eu não confio nele.

- Acha que todos confiamos? Entendemos que nessa Guerra tudo vale e qualquer ajuda é bem vinda, as informações dele sempre foram verdadeiras, se recusarmos o que ele está oferecendo voltaremos a tatear no escuro. Nós precisamos pôr as diferenças de lado nesse momento Harry, precisamos de união. Vou deixá-lo refletir, mas você devia lembrar de tudo que a Hermione abriu mão por você, não é justo que ela tenha que renegar mais um fato na sua vida, ela poderia não ter resistido àquela sessão de tortura se não tivesse um motivo tão forte.

Lupin saiu do quarto e deixou-o sozinho, fechou a porta atrás de si, não sem antes escutar a respiração pesada de Harry amenizar e o choro dele começar a sair.

-

-

Severo encontrou-a no meio dos lençóis, abafava o choro com o travesseiro, mas os soluços escapavam por entre a peça de cama. Ele percebeu que aquele momento pertencia apenas a ela. Aquela era uma parte da vida de Hermione que ele não fazia parte. Respeitou seu momento, aproximou-se dela e beijou-a no topo da cabeça.

- Estarei lá embaixo se precisar. – Sussurrou baixinho.

Encontrou Draco e Alinne na sala bebericando um chá. Ela sorriu para o irmão. Ele não retribuiu o sorriso e serviu-se de uma dose dupla de wisk de fogo.

- Já jantaram?

- Não estávamos com fome. – Respondeu a contragosto.

- Pois deveriam se alimentar bem, para quem passou a tarde inteira trancados no quarto, vocês deveriam estar famintos.

- Não estou para brincadeiras Alinne.

- Eu também não, Severo, estou preocupada com sua saúde.

Draco deixou um sorriso escapar.

- Achou engraçado Draco? Deveriam abrir um circo os dois, dariam um belo par de palhaços.

- Só se você aceitar ser o atirador de facas Sevie. Topa? – Alinne não deixou-se intimidar – Afinal lançar farpa nos outros é sua especialidade.

- Pode calar a boca Alinne? Estou saturado hoje.

- Puxa Sevie, você nunca janta conosco e quando aparece está com esse humor...

- Este é o meu humor, passou tanto tempo longe para esquecer dele? E pare de me chamar desse apelido ridículo, sabe que detesto.

- Humpf! Chega de grosserias Severo Snape! Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes dessa sua namoradinha, ela fica com o seu melhor e nos deixa com o resto.

- Ela não é minha namoradinha! E chega de besteirol por hoje. Draco, por acaso pode se comunicar com sua titia?

- Sim Snape, porque?

- Quero que pergunte a ela quantos são os aliados do Lorde das Trevas. Sutilmente, não deixe suspeitas de que estou interessado.

- E porque você mesmo não pergunta a ele, Snape? Não é o preferido?

- Tenho minhas razões para querer saber essas informações através dela. E não se faça de engraçadinho para cima de mim Draco, continuo de olho em você, NADA está me distraindo.

- Está bem senhor. Amanhã entrarei em contato com ela.

- Bem melhor agora. E quanto a você, o que faço com você? – Encarou Alinne que sorria maliciosamente para ele.

- Ah, que tal me abraçar e dançar um tango comigo?

- Não se cansa de falar besteiras? Nem parece minha irmã.

- Jura? Pois o Draco disse que há muito de você em mim.

- O Draco costuma falar muita besteira de vez em quando, assim como o pai dele. Pra mim chega de vocês por hoje.

Severo levantou-se e saiu da sala em direção ao laboratório. Parou a meio metro de distancia do corredor, sem se virar falou numa voz letal:

- Se fizer isso novamente lanço um feitiço em você que ficará paralisada até que eu ache necessário.

Alinne soltou uma gargalhada e voltou para sua poltrona. Severo continuou seguindo pelo corredor e Draco a olhava abismado.

- O imito direitinho não acha?

- Não tem medo dele? Sabe... o Snape costuma cumprir suas promessas, ele pode mesmo enfeitiçá-la.

- Ah, você não conhece o Sevvie, ele é um docinho, só que não mostra para todo mundo. Você tem que saber acompanhar o humor dele.

- Você é louca!

- Não... Você entendeu tudo errado, tenho apenas o mesmo sangue que ele nas veias.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa e continuou seu chá. Alinne sorria sozinha, admirando o céu pela fresta da janela.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Final de capítulo com uma amenizada nos ânimos. No próximo capítulo, mais doses de humor e o ínicio da intriga que vai anteceder a grande batalha. Está chegando o final! Reviews sempre bem vindos!


	14. Linda Becker

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 14 – Linda Becker**

Rony vagou pela Londres trouxa, se acostumou a ficar no meio deles desde que saiu pelo mundo após separar-se dos seus amigos, parou num pub nas proximidades do centro, havia uma movimentação de pessoas despreocupadas e ele deixou-se ficar lá sentado, pediu um drink e ficou observando casais apaixonados passarem sorrindo, de mãos dadas. Imaginou-se no lugar de um deles que parecia extremamente feliz. Sorriam e passavam minutos olhando-se nos olhos sem dar importância a nada que se passava ao redor. Mas eles eram... _Eu e Hermione_? Ela sorria para ele, que lhe beijava a nuca. Cochichava algumas palavras em seu ouvido que a faziam sorrir ainda mais e abraçá-lo.

- Dá uma inveja não é?

Uma voz de mulher chamou-o de volta a realidade.

- Hã? – Virou-se para olhar quem tinha lhe falado, era uma jovem, calculou ter a sua idade, ou a de Gina. – Desculpe... o que disse?

- Vi como estava olhando para os dois – Ela apontou o casal mais adiante, Rony olhou-os e viu uma jovem loira abraçada a um rapaz moreno de cabelos curtos e pretos – Às vezes a gente se sente tão solitário que se perde em devaneios observando a felicidade alheia não é mesmo?

Rony voltou sua atenção para o drink – É, acho que sim.

- Ah, a propósito sou Linda Becker. Se não se importar, também não estou nesses dias que ficar sozinha me faz bem, posso me sentar com voce?

- Não sei se sou uma boa companhia para alguém essa noite.

- Não tem problema, não precisa falar nada, só não queria me sentar isolada.

Rony olhou mais uma vez para a moça, agora mais atentamente. Ela tinha uma beleza exótica, sua pele tinha um tom bronzeado, seus olhos eram negros como a noite que os rodeava, seus cabelos caiam em cachos pequenos pelos ombros.

- Pode sim, ficar sozinho mesmo não vai adiantar muita coisa. Tinha uma amiga que sempre me dizia que conversar fazia bem.

- Tinha uma amiga? Engraçado, eu achava que amizades duravam para sempre.

- Eu também achava isso. Mas o problema deve ter sido eu mesmo, confundi os sentimentos e acabei perdendo-a.

- Ah que pena, ela devia ser muito importante para você, parece mesmo deprimido.

- Ela era minha motivação.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

Rony estudou a pergunta por algum tempo, estava entre trouxas, a moça a sua frente com certeza achava que era um também. Se expusesse o que estava incomodando-o talvez a dor passasse.

- Nós estudamos juntos por seis anos, vivemos muitas emoções, enfrentamos perigos juntos. Crescemos juntos. Desde que eu tinha onze anos de idade ela esteve comigo. Até pouco tempo atrás.

- Um amor de colégio! Só perde para amor entre primos.

- É, um amor de escola. Assim que largamos a escola, nos separamos, eu continuei com a esperança de tê-la só para mim, mesmo longe, somente ela povoava meus pensamentos. Mas ela... ela ... apaixonou-se por outra pessoa. Mas não por qualquer outra pessoa, se apaixonou por um inimigo.

- Mas como tem tanta certeza que é um inimigo, para ela ter se apaixonado por ele não eram tão opostos assim.

- Não os conhece srta. Becker, ninguém em nosso circulo de amigos jamais imaginaria Severo Snape e Hermione Granger juntos, é um disparate uma relação desse calibre. Se alguém me contasse não acreditaria, mas ouvi deles mesmo. O fato dela não ter negado confirmou que era a mais pura verdade.

Rony estava no terceiro drink já, Linda ainda estava em seu primeiro.

- Mas se você diz que ninguém nunca imaginaria, pode ser somente um "fogo de palha", não pode?

- Isso eu não sei lhe responder, mas se conhecesse o Snape como alguns de nós conhecemos diria que ele não é uma pessoa que viva em "fogos de palha". E a Hermione, ela nunca ficaria com alguém que não amasse. Embora me machuque muito pensar nessa possibilidade, acho que é pra valer, seja lá o que for que estejam vivendo.

- Pelo que está dizendo então eles pareciam muito apaixonados?

- Não o conheço suficientemente bem para saber, mas ele nunca atenderia uma ordem para sentar de alguém que até pouco tempo era sua aluna.

De repente o peso em seu peito pareceu diminuir. Linda se mostrou imensamente divertida e atenciosa, cada minuto que ficaram juntos ela sempre dizia palavras que o faziam se sentir muito melhor que todos os homens que Rony conhecia. Ainda tocaram no assunto da tristeza de Rony por algumas vezes, Linda parecia interessada em fazê-lo perceber que um amor entre pessoas tão diferentes quase nunca dava certo. Ela fez questão de acompanhá-lo até próximo ao caldeirão furado, despediram-se em frente a uma lojinha de discos onde uma musica baixinha tocava. Linda beijou-lhe a face e disse que um dia ainda se encontrariam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione acordou preguiçosa quando as cortinas foram abertas. Virou-se de lado contrário a claridade e puxou mais as cobertas para cima de si. Sentiu uma mão forte puxá-las de sobre seu corpo e um corpo pesado sobre si. Beijos e mais beijos pelo seu rosto, pescoço, cabelos.

- Não... só mais um pouquinho...

- Já passam das nove.

- hum hum... não tem trabalho hoje...

- Mas tem um homem aqui esperando sua mulher acordar.

Ela arregalou os olhos e sentou-se no meio do colchão.

- Sua o quê?

- Mulher. Ou é homem e não reparei ainda? Vou ter que verificar, não estou bem lembrado... - Derrubou-a de novo no colchão e deslizou seu rosto pelo dela, sentindo a textura da sua pele. - Não parece ter barba. - Usou uma das mãos para tocar um de seus seios, enquanto concentrava-se em beijá-la no pescoço. Ela sorriu. - Parece de verdade.

Hermione sorriu. – Não quis dizer que sou um homem, Severo.

Ele parou de chofre – Então quis dizer que não é minha mulher?

- É... bem... não foi isso, eu quis dizer... não oficialmente.

Ele voltou às carícias. – Quando terminar, se vencermos, esse problema será facilmente resolvido, srta. Granger.

- Vamos vencer, Severo. Precisamos vencer.

Ele saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao seu lado na cama. Parou para observar seu rosto. Os olhos ainda tinham marcas da dolorosa noite que passou chorando, ele só havia voltado para lá quando teve certeza que os olhos dela já não suportavam mais derramar lagrimas e fecharam-se. Observou-a dormindo, transfigurou as vestes pesadas que vestia na camisola fina que ela estava vestida agora, com a varinha secou os travesseiros úmidos pelo choro e a vigiou pelo resto da noite.

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou.

- Com relação a quê você está se referindo?

- Com relação aquele imbecil. Ao que ele lhe disse na noite anterior.

- Não é isso que quer me perguntar não é mesmo, Severo? – Ela o fitou – Minha auto-estima é elevada o suficiente para não deixar opiniões alheias interferirem no meu relacionamento com você. Estar com você só me traz vantagens.

- Achou aquela tortura uma vantagem?

- Qual o seu problema? Eu não o culpo pelo que aconteceu, Severo. Estou aqui para combater esse mal, acho que o peso que você carrega por estar no meio de dois lados extremos, o machuca muito mais que aquelas feridas me machucaram. - Passou a mão pelo rosto dele afastando alguns fios negros que lhe caiam pela face. - Nada o convence não é seu teimoso?

- Talvez o "eleito" tenha razão, estaria muito mais segura com eles.

- E quem vai usar a saia que ia pôr no Rony?

- Talvez ele mesmo – A sombra de um sorriso passou seu rosto – O Weasley ficaria bem com uma sainha de havaiana, não?

- Ah, seu bobo. Quem diria não é Severo? Quem diria que um dia estaríamos aqui juntos conversando sobre banalidades.

- É mesmo, quem diria que a insuportável sabe-tudo de Hogwarts, um dia estaria na minha cama.

Ela fez uma expressão zangada. – Você não disse isso, Severo Snape!

- O que srta? Que está na minha cama? E onde está agora?

- Mas isso é um absurdo!

- O que é um absurdo exatamente srta.? Eu ter conseguido trazê-la até meus aposentos?

- Você não está falando sério!

Severo levantou-se – Não, não estou. Mas agora sim, vamos tomar café da manhã lá em baixo.

- Não acha que vou me sentar na mesa com Draco Malfoy?

- Se eu fizesse questão iria sim, mas para sua felicidade ele não está, foi visitar a mãe. Vamos acompanhar a Alinne, ela está esperando desde as sete da manhã a bela adormecida acordar para não comer sozinha, portanto tem apenas dez minutos para se aprontar. Não tolero atrasos.

- E o que vai fazer? Tirar pontos da minha casa?

- Não, srta... minha forma de castigo será muito mais excitante. – Disse isso já na saída, fechou a porta sem dar tempo dela dizer uma palavra.

- Bastardo!

-------------------

- Até que enfim, boa tarde pra vocês, estou morrendo de fome! Costumam fazer isso com os hospedes? Sevvie, se ninguém já te visitava antes, agora é que não vai vir mesmo. Sua namorada lhe prende o dia todo dentro do quarto!

- Hermione querida, não ligue para a Alinne, ela é retardada mental, só fala asneiras. Na verdade ela também é mestiça, o

trouxa do meu pai era um pervertido e teve uma relação com uma burrica que resultou nisso que está na nossa frente.

- Ah Sevvie, que mau humor! Como você agüenta querida? Em quê precisa se transformar para excitar um cavalo como esse?

Hermione se engasgou com o chá.

- Esqueceu do feitiço paralisante que ameacei lançar em você, ou é mais idiota do que eu pensei?

- Está bem Sevvie, vou dar uma trégua pela garota, ou senão ela vai ter uma impressão errada de mim. Diga Hermione, quantos graus você achou que a saliva dele mede? Trinta abaixo de zero? Porque afinal ele é mais gelado que o Alaska inteiro! Beijá-lo deve ser o equivalente a tomar dez litros de sorvete de uma só vez!

Severo socou a mesa – Estou falando sério mocinha, comporte-se ou vou trancá-la no porão até poder despachá-la para aquele interiorzinho onde vive! – Seus olhos brilharam em direção a irmã.

- Ô, ô... passei do limite não foi? Está bem Hermione, como foi o jantar ontem?

- Foi... Bem... desastroso, a palavra ideal para defini-lo.

- Ah que pena, o meu e o do Draquinho – Ela olhou de rabo de olho para Snape – foi excelente, demos até uma esticadinha ao jardim para olhar as estrelas, sabe casais fazem isso às vezes.

Hermione notou o sorriso de satisfação no rosto dela, enquanto Severo fechava os punhos sobre a mesa.

- Você e o Malfoy... – Hermione começou a preguntar.

- Namorando? Não, não posso namorar ainda Hermione, tenho um irmão muito ciumento sabe... não sei porque, afinal, ele namora alguém mais novo que eu!

Severo levantou-se da mesa de repente, Hermione arregalou os olhos para a expressão furiosa dele, por um instante acreditou que ele esbofetearia a irmã, mas ele apenas deu meia volta e saiu em direção ao laboratório. Alinne sorriu com gosto.

- Viu? Cão que ladra não morde Hermione. Não posso demonstrar que tenho medo dele. Ah e a propósito sou totalmente a favor da relação de vocês, só falei aquilo para deixá-lo mais irritado.

- Sabia que adorei você?

Ambas sorriram e continuaram seus cafés da manhã, a conversa durou tanto tempo que Hermione até esqueceu que Severo estava enfurnado no laboratório com certeza ainda bufando de raiva. Assim que se lembrou dele pediu licença e saiu para procurá-lo. Encontrou-o parado ao lado de um caldeirão onde uma poção borbulhava. Ele não a olhou quando se aproximou.

- Espero que não tenha levado a sério às idiotices que aquela demente lhe disse.

- Me diverti muito com ela, não sei porque se irrita tanto.

- Talvez porque minha infância esteja muito longe de mim.

- Então nós duas somos crianças agora?

- Não? Então são o quê? Uma dupla sertaneja?

Ela o abraçou pelas costas, apoiou seu rosto nela.

- Seu bobo, não vê que ela adora encher você? Mas é uma boa pessoa, e te adora muito. Descobri até que tem ciúmes de mim! Refere-se a mim como sua "namoradinha".

- Ah é mesmo? Ela me adora? Engraçado o jeito dela demonstrar, não?

- Mas é idêntico ao seu! Você vive salvando os outros e quando está frente a eles os trata como vermes.

- Quem está querendo dizer que salvei e trato como verme?

- Quem mais senão o Har...

- Não fale esse nome aqui. Ele escapou de ter uma Avada Kedavra cortando seu peito ontem, porque você ainda o idolatra.

- Eu nuca o idolatrei, mas o conheci por tempo suficiente para considerá-lo um amigo.

- Tem uma idéia péssima do que são amigos, aqueles dois patetas nunca foram verdadeiros amigos.

- Foram sim, Severo. E hoje com calma percebo que eles só querem o meu bem. O problema que aconteceu ontem é que as pessoas que nos amam sempre supõem que sabem o que é melhor para seus parentes e amigos, embora nem sempre o que é melhor para eles, é o melhor para os outros. Já devia saber disso.

- Claro, a srta. Sabe-tudo. Como não percebi uma coisa tão óbvia?

- Não me chame desse nome, eu não gosto. – Ela largou-o – Vou pedir desculpas ao Harry pelo tapa, ele não mereceu, só estava nervoso.

- Aproveite e também ceda carinho a seu outro amiguinho, eles devem mesmo estar precisando muito de você por lá.

- Vamos parar por aqui? Não pode ser menos sarcástico?

- No dia que isso acontecer tenha certeza que alguém está se fazendo passar por mim pela poção polissuco.

- Que ótimo consolo, por que assim vou perceber a farsa.

- Ótimo Granger, agora vamos falar sobre um out...

Severo soltou a colher que mexia a poção de repente, sua respiração tornou-se pesada e ele caiu no chão de joelhos, Hermione ajoelhou-se ao seu lado preocupada. No momento que ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido o viu colocar a mão direita pôr sobre o braço esquerdo, no local onde ela sabia estar tatuada a marca negra, seu coração gelou na hora. O rosto dele se contorcia em dor.

- Para o quarto. – A voz dele saiu rouca e descompassada.

- Não vou lhe deixar sozinho – Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado – Não vou sair daqui, ele não lhe chama assim torturando-o.

- Não discuta menina! Para o quarto e leve a Alinne junto! A-G-O-R-A!

- Não discuta você! Ficarei aqui até que passe.

- Menina tola! Não vai passar, agora saia daqui. Saia!

Hermione saiu correndo pela casa, derrubou um vaso que estava no meio do caminho sem se dar conta. Encontrou Alinne na sala e saiu puxando-a pelo braço escada acima. Trancou-se no quarto e colou o ouvido a porta para tentar ouvir alguma coisa, mas havia só o silêncio lá fora. Alinne olhava tudo assustada.

- O que aconteceu Hermione?

- Minha varinha! Preciso da minha varinha. – Ela falava com urgência na voz, correu pelo quarto revirando as gavetas, espalhando as roupas pelo quarto, olhando debaixo dos moveis. Alinne somente olhava tudo atônita.

- Mas o que houve, onde está meu irmão?

- Alinne, por favor, preciso que me ajude a encontrar a minha varinha.

- Mas eu não sei bem o q...

- É somente um pedaço de madeira comprido. – Parou de remexer no armário onde estavam as vestes de Severo e segurou nas mãos da cunhada – Você sabe algum lugar onde o Severo guarde algo muito importante?

- Não! Não sei quase nada da vida dele Hermione, ele mesmo diz que para minha própria proteção ninguém deveria nem saber que ele tem uma irmã. – Ela sentiu as mãos de Hermione tremerem mais ainda. – O que aconteceu? Por favor, me conte, eu só o tenho na minha vida.

- Não sei ainda Alinne, mas o Severo está correndo algum risco, o bruxo das trevas o convocou. E eu sinto dentro de mim uma força dizendo que talvez ele não volte. – Ela soltou as mãos que segurava e sentou-se na cama, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos, sua garganta queria fechar – Não posso perdê-lo...tenho que chegar até ele...

Alinne viu duas lágrimas escorrerem pela face da jovem que até poucos minutos atrás irradiava felicidade. Sentiu a gravidade da situação, mas o próprio Severo sempre lhe disse para nunca se meter com bruxaria, ela perderia feio. Queria muito poder ajudá-la, no mínimo encontrar a própria varinha. Isso a reconfortaria muito. Mas não fazia idéia de como. Um barulho de aparatação do lado de fora fez as duas jovens sobressaltarem-se. Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- Snape! Preciso falar com você.

Era a voz de Draco, Hermione fez sinal para Alinne atender o rapaz a porta e ocultou-se próximo à mesma.

- Oi Draco, pensei que voltaria apenas mais tarde. – Alinne tentou falar o mais natural possível.

- O que faz no quarto do Snape? Pensei que somente aquela sangue-ruim entrasse aqui.

- Ele me pediu para fazer companhia para ela até ele voltar.

- E onde ela está? Não a estou vendo.

- Estou aqui, Malfoy.

Draco virou-se para encarar Hermione. No momento que voltou-se na direção da voz dela, sentiu uma dor absurda do lado direito de sua cabeça e caiu de joelhos no chão. Estendeu o braço para apanhar a varinha, a cabeça ainda tonta fez seus movimentos serem lentos demais e ela conseguiu ser mais rápida e pegá-la de dentro das vestes dele.

- Sua sangue ruim imunda! Vai se arrepender do que fez!

- Ora, ora, Malfoy. Está em desvantagem. Além do fato de estar sem varinha, o belo corte do lado direito de seu rosto não vai deixá-lo lúcido durante umas duas horas? Alinne, cuide dele. Faça algum curativo e não o deixe sozinho. Ele não vai sair desse quarto, até que nós dois voltemos.

Draco sorriu desdenhoso. – Granger, como acha que uma trouxa vai me impedir?

- Ah Malfoy, vou ter ficar explicando todos os feitiços que aprendi para você? Não tente sair daqui. É um conselho. Se não o levar a sério o problema é seu.

Ele encarou Hermione nos olhos, ela não parecia mesmo estar brincando.

- Você vai trazê-lo não vai? – Alinne a perguntava.

- Vou! Mas continuo precisando da minha varinha. Essa droga aqui não serve para muita coisa. Pode ir buscar a Judithe para mim? - Alinne concordou e saiu do quarto, Hermione voltou sua atenção para Malfoy novamente. – Quero que me diga onde ele está.

- Ele quem sua sangue ruim? Não viu que eu também o estava procurando? E como vai me obrigar a falar? Usando minha própria varinha Granger, lamento informá-la mas ela não funcionará muito bem nas mãos de uma sangue ruim como você.

- Esse problema é simples de resolver Draco. _Accio Varinha Hermione Granger_. – A varinha voou de algum lugar do lado de fora do quarto direto para as mãos de Hermione, ela conjurou cordas que o amarraram aos pés da cama. – Agora posso fazê-lo falar. Onde estão reunidos os seus comparsas Malfoy?

- O que acha que vai fazer lá Granger? Passou tanto tempo com aquele paspalhão do Potter que vivia implorando para qualquer um salvá-lo que quer fazer o mesmo com o Snape? Não terá a mínima chance lá Granger, sabia que os comensais detestam trouxas?

- As minhas chances, serão as suas chances Malfoy. Será você quem eles verão. – Hermione caminhou até a cômoda e tirou um frasco de dentro de uma das gavetas onde tinha arrumado suas roupas. – Polissuco. Quando eu retornar com o Severo, Malfoy, contará o que fez para ele.

- Não fiz nada sua estúpida! Queria encontrá-lo para contar o que descobri por conta própria.

- Que seja Malfoy, vai estar sob veritasserum de qualquer forma. Agora, onde fica o esconderijo?

- Não vai gostar de ir lá Granger, sob nenhuma forma, nem a minha, muito menos com a sua.

- Eu decido o que vou gostar Malfoy. E qualquer lugar é melhor do que onde você esteja, seu cheiro de bonequinha de luxo da mamãe me enjoa. Vai falar logo, ou quer que eu comece a minha sessão de tortura com você? Tenho muitos motivos para vingança.

Ela jogou seu olhar mais mortal sob Malfoy e encostou a ponta de sua varinha no pescoço dele. Malfoy começou a suar frio.

Alinne e Judithe chegaram à porta nesse momento e pararam observando a cena.

- Estão na minha casa. Todos eles.

- As proteções estão liberadas para você?

- Claro, sua...

- Olhe como fala comigo. Sua boca anda mesmo muito suja. _Limpar!_

Bolhas de sabão cor de rosa saíram da boca de Draco. Seu rosto foi atingindo lentamente uma cor rosada.

- Judithe, preciso que venha comigo. Leve alguns fracos de poções reparadoras.

- Mas o senhor de Judithe não deu ordem para ela sair!

- Judithe querida, eu sou sua senhora também, ele não lhe disse? – A elfo balançou a cabeça em negativa – Comece a gritar e não tente se calar quando eu ordenar.

Judithe começou a soltar guinchos horríveis pela garganta afora. Alinne tapou os ouvidos. - Cala a boca Judithe! – Imediatamente os gritos cessaram enquanto a Elfo ainda movia os lábios. Quando a criaturinha percebeu o que havia acontecido curvou-se aos pés de Hermione.

- Judithe pede desculpas a sua senhora e diz que nunca mais duvidará dela!

- Pode se levantar Judithe, precisamos correr para buscá-lo. – O elfo desapareceu porta afora para ir buscar as poções.

- Hermione? – Alinne olhava para Draco com preocupação – Ele não está bem está?

Hermione olhou na direção que o rapaz estava. Sua boca continuava a derramar espumas e seu rosto agora estava levemente azulado. – Tinha esquecido desse idiota. _Finite Incantatem! _Vigie-o, ele não é nada sem uma varinha.

Hermione abraçou a cunhada e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Tenha cuidado, por favor.

- Voltaremos logo. Prometo!

Ela juntou-se a Judithe no centro do aposento e sob os olhares de Alinne e Draco sumiram de repente.

- Sangue ruim idiota! – Draco murmurou.

- Que Deus a ajude – Alinne desejou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Gostaram? Nos reviews, palpites sobre o motivo da convocação do Severo, gostaria de saber quem prestou atenção aos detalhes! Obrigada pelos que recebo sempre e por estarem acompanhando essa aventura!


	15. Identidades

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 15 – Identidades**

Hermione e Judithe reapareceram fora dos portões da mansão dos Malfoys. A um olhar de Hermione o pequenino elfo abriu os frasquinhos de poção que continham a polissuco dentro deles. Um pequeno tubo de ensaio com um fio de cabelo louro dentro dele e as iniciais D.M. gravadas no vidro. Judithe adicionou o fio à poção que soltou um leve assobio e atingiu uma coloração amarela pálido. Levantou os olhos para Hermione e ofereceu o frasco a ela. Com a mão tremula ela apanhou o frasco e virou-o na boca de um gole só.

A familiar sensação de enjôo e vontade de vomitar invadiu seu corpo. Ela somente soltou uma careta e um resmungo. Aos poucos sua pele pareceu esticar-se e torna-se muito mais pálida. Seu ângulo de visão ficou muito mais alto por Draco ter maior estatura que ela, seus espessos cabelos tornaram-se finos e loiros. Hermione achou estranhas as modificações em seu corpo por ter se tornado alguém do sexo oposto, mas seu coração batia celerado demais por saber o que se passava lá dentro. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal e o efeito inicial da poção amenizou, ela sequer preocupou-se em ver se havia ficado perfeito.

- Judithe, transfigure as minhas vestes, e fique invisível. Assim que entrarmos lá corra para o lado dele e informe que estou presente, no corpo do Malfoy.

O elfo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e com dois estalinhos baixos, em pouco mais de um segundo, as duas ordens foram atendidas. Hermione mirou os portões rezando aos céus que as proteções reconhecessem apenas o exterior de Draco. Passou pelos portões da mansão e esperou que algo acontecesse. Nada, respirou aliviada e seguiu mais confiante em direção a porta de entrada. Não perdeu tempo admirando o brasão de ouro fixado na entrada da residência, estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e a porta abriu magicamente assim que as pontas dos seus dedos encostaram-se a ela.

- Meu filho! Até que enfim voltou, onde estava? – Narcisa correu para Hermione abraçando-a.

- Eu fui...

- Não fale nada. Nem mencione o fato que esteve lá onde ele estava escondido. Estão no porão, trouxeram-no e sua tia conseguiu o que queria, provar que ele é um traidor. Não vá até lá, ou pode sobrar para você também.

- O que disse mãe? – Hermione estava chocada com a afirmação de Narcisa. – O que estão fazendo com ele?

- Não interessa a nós como o Lorde trata os traidores, Draco! Não somos traidores!

- E o que o Lucius é? – Hermione não conseguiu se conter.

- Como pode falar assim do seu pai? Está acontecendo algo errado com você Draco?

Hermione tentou desfazer a imagem indignada que assumira, mas estava muito difícil se controlar com aquela mulher falando aqueles disparates.

- Ele me protegeu, mãe! Já esqueceu do voto perpétuo que ele fez com você?

- Não o obriguei a fazer o voto, somente pedi. Ele nunca negaria protegê-lo, Draco, sabe que ele adora você. E ele sabia que agora que o Lucius se foi...

- Pare! Eu vou entrar lá e a senhora não vai me impedir, nada que diga me fará mudar de idéia.

Narcisa segurou nas vestes de Hermione.

- Não querido, por favor, não vá! O Lorde pode mudar de idéia com relação a nós. Deixe o Severo se virar sozinho! Ame sua vida, Draco!

- Vai comigo também, mãe! Sempre viveu me ensinando a comportar-me como um Malfoy verdadeiro! Não sou um covarde!

Narcisa deixou que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto, ainda segurando nas vestes do filho, encarou os olhos acinzentados dele que expressavam total confiança no que queria. Segurou na mão direita dele e guiou-o até a câmara onde algumas pessoas estavam.

Hermione sentiu seu coração parar quando avistou um corpo no chão. Pela segunda vez na sua vida viu aquele ser abominável que se intitulava "Lorde" com um ar de satisfação no rosto, ao seu lado uma jovem de feições bonitas, mas de olhar frio, brincava com uma varinha nas mãos, a varinha de Severo. Mais ao fundo na sala, dois comensais ainda encapuzados conversavam em voz baixa, e uma cobra gigantesca deslizava pelo assoalho.

- Draco Malfoy – Hermione ouviu a voz fria de Voldemort dirigir-se a ela – Estava esperando-o para conversarmos – Hermione olhava fixamente para o corpo caído no chão, era Severo – Esteve em contato com o Severo durante esse último ano, diga-me, como ele costuma tratar sangues ruins?

Hermione levantou os olhos para o bruxo das trevas que a encarava, enxergando o corpo de Draco Malfoy, os demais comensais também a olharam ansiando pela resposta.

- Desculpe a intromissão, milorde , mas o que aconteceu?

- Perdeu a explicação da nossa querida Linda, Draco, ou se preferir da sua companheira, a Aleto. Ela nos contou uma historia muito interessante sobre o nosso estimado Severo. Mas a Bella se excedeu um pouco e agora teremos que esperar que ele volte a si. Enquanto isso, pode esclarecer alguns pontos intrigantes para nós. Então? Como ele tratava os alunos sangues ruins?

Hermione tentou calcular suas chances de se sair bem no meio daqueles bruxos malignos, teria que incorporar todo sangue frio que Snape desprendia quando eram aluna e professor e fazer essa segurança refletir em suas palavras.

- Não o via conversando com sangues ruins, _my lord,_, nós os sangues puros da casa de Sonserina sempre os evitávamos.

- Então, como especificamente ele tratava a amiguinha sangue ruim do Potter?

- A Granger... – Hermione lembrou de cada ofensa que Snape disse contra ela, cada olhar de ódio em sua direção quando a via com Harry e Rony – Ele a detestava, _my lord_, sempre que encontrava o "trio maravilha" pela escola descontava pontos deles sem nenhuma razão aparente e ela em especial ele humilhava durante as aulas por querer parecer inteligente demais. Sempre a esnobava chamando-a de "insuportável sabe-tudo", ele a detestava por querer saber mais que ele nas aulas. Quando não a esnobava fingia não vê-la... Essa era a melhor das humilhações, ver aquela insuportável com o braço desesperadamente erguido para fazer-se notar e o professor Snape a ignorar como se ela fosse apenas uma estátua de pedra.

Hermione sentiu seu coração gelar com essas palavras, relembrar de cada humilhação que havia passado nas mãos de Snape entristeceram muito seu espírito. Eram coisas passadas mas que haviam deixado cicatrizes dolorosas que ainda ardiam quando apertadas. Mas essas palavras pareceram convencer o bruxo que Severo merecia, no mínimo, dar alguma explicação.

- Muito bom, Draco, acho que é suficiente. Então estou quase certo que a impressão que tive durante a sessão de tortura do Severo com a sangue ruim está correta. Ele a iludiu.

- Só pode ter sido isso mesmo, milorde, Snape é um ótimo manipulador de pessoas, e claro, todos merecemos uma diversão de vez em quando. Talvez a sangue ruim saiba fazer bem certos tipos de "coisas" .

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada. Dirigiu-se a jovem ao lado dele – Quando passa o efeito da poção polissuco em você?

- Em menos de cinco minutos, milorde.

- Então vamos esperar, somente vamos reanimá-lo quando ambos puderem conversar sem disfarces. Onde está a Bella?

- Estou aqui milorde. – Hermione viu a bruxa sair de uma parte mais escura na sala que ela não havia notado – Se me permitir, milorde, gostaria de poder usar o Veritasserum no Snape, essa simples explicação do meu sobrinho não me convenceu que ele está apenas se divertindo com aquela sujeitinha de sangue ruim.

- Pode usar o que quiser Bella. Essa é a chance que terá de provar suas suspeitas. – A comensal jovem começou a modificar de aparência – Ah, a Aleto está voltando a ser ela mesma.

Hermione contemplou a figura da jovem bonita se modificar abruptamente para a figura de uma mulher atarracada surgiu em seu lugar. Hermione lembrou-se da comensal que havia invadido o castelo na noite que o diretor foi assassinado. Ela tinha um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto.

- Desculpe, milorde, mas não acredito que o Veritasserum vá funcionar com o Snape. Acho que essas bruxas estão subestimando o poder que ele tem sobre poções. Assim que a poção tocar os lábios dele será anulada de imediato, será somente um desperdício. – disse Hermione.

Bellatriz olhou para Hermione no corpo de Draco com ódio. Narcisa se interpôs ao filho puxando- mais para perto dela.

- Deixe-os Draco, deixe que se entendam.

- Não Narcisa – Voldemort dirigiu-se a ela – O Draco está certo, o Severo nunca derraparia diante de qualquer poção que fosse. Devemos usar a poção em pessoas que não possam anulá-las. O Severo nos dará a explicação que pedirmos sem precisar estar sob nenhum efeito entorpecente, diferente de muitos aqui, ele não esconde informações.

O bruxo abaixou-se ao lado do corpo de Snape deitado no chão e apontou a varinha para seu peito. Hermione pensou ter visto os olhos de Severo moverem-se abrirem muito antes do bruxo fazer isso. Snape voltou a si e pôs-se de pé no meio do circulo ao seu redor. O primeiro olhar que ele procurou foi o de Draco e o fitou longamente, Hermione teve certeza que ele sabia que ela estava ali. Snape desviou os olhos e encarou as duas bruxas que olhavam-no.

- Bellatriz... – Snape murmurou – satisfeita em ter me deixado desacordado? Foi realmente uma pena eu estar sem minha varinha, porque assim não vai poder sair por aí gabando-se que me enfrentou, você é uma piada.

- Basta Severo – Voldemort disse – Bellatriz e Aleto só estão empenhando-se em saber quem realmente nos trai. Eu acredito que tem uma boa explicação para nos dar, segundo a Aleto, as pessoas que participam daquele grupinho idiota que se intitula "Ordem da Fênix" tem algumas informações que não deveriam ter. Por exemplo a de que você e aquela sangue ruim que está mantendo em cativeiro estão "apaixonados e felizes".

Severo riu com desdém – Essa é realmente uma informação de grande utilidade e que prova uma traição... Se me permite, milorde, terei que desenterrar algumas mágoas do passado para explicar essa fantasiosa idéia que as "bruxas empenhadas" tiveram.

- Terá qualquer tempo que precisar, hoje, esclareceremos de uma vez por todas essas desavenças entre meus seguidores.

- Antes, quero pedir autorização para trazer meu elfo doméstico aqui para meu lado, ele me ajudará com algumas lembranças que desprendi de minha memória e guardei dentro da memória dele.

O Lorde das Trevas assentiu com a cabeça e Severo estalou os dedos, Judithe apareceu instantaneamente ao seu lado e ficou escondendo-se nas pernas de Severo. Hermione aproveitou que todas as atenções estavam focadas neles e tomou mais uns grandes goles de poção polissuco.

- Bem, milorde, primeiro a Aleto, ela só reapareceu agora e está apenas deixando-se manipular por essa outra – Apontou Bellatriz com o dedo – Ela, foi a que primeiro se decepcionou comigo, e preciso de minha varinha para mostrar-lhe.

O Lorde fez sinal para que Aleto devolvesse a varinha a Severo, Hermione notou que a mão dela tremia quando passou a varinha para ele, Severo olhou-a com desprezo e apanhou a varinha. Encostou-a lentamente na têmpora de Judithe e puxou um fio de substância prateada de dentro da cabeça do elfo, murmurou um feitiço e a sombra de uma lembrança foi refletida na parede oposta, de onde podia ser contemplada pelos presentes na sala.

Hermione reconheceu a biblioteca de Hogwarts e viu que nevava através das janelas. Ela viu um Severo Snape ainda jovem vestido com o fardamento da escola estudando muito concentrado o livro padrão de feitiços da quinta série. Algumas bruxas de mais ou menos a idade que ele devia ter naquela lembrança cochichavam na mesa logo atrás da dele. As três soltaram um risinho e uma delas levantou-se e caminhou na direção da mesa onde ele estava, ela era a cópia fiel da bruxa chamada Aleto, somente alguns anos mais jovens.

- Oi Severo, o que está fazendo?

- É Snape para você. E se não notou estou tentando estudar.

- Estudar? Mas é Natal! Está todo mundo comemorando, já abriu seus presentes?

- Não interessa se abri ou não.

- Puxa Severo que mau humor, só queria saber se gostou do que mandei para você.

- Já disse que para você sou Snape. Quer saber se gostei de sua idéia de me mandar de presente vários doces? Não, não gostei.

- Mas porque, Sev... Snape? Escolhi com tanto carinho, fiquei te observando em todas nossas visitas a Hogsmeade para saber quais que você costumava comprar e...

- Acha que eu comeria alguma coisa que uma garota tão fútil como você me desse? Não sou idiota, e além do mais deveria saber que sou excelente aluno de poções, sentiria o cheiro de longe se um daqueles doces estivesse recheado com qualquer tipo de poção. O que realmente aconteceu.

- Snape... eu só... só queria agradar você... acho você tão... tão...

- Poupe-me de seus elogios, quantas vezes terei que repetir que nunca, NUNCA terá uma chance comigo? Jamais me interessaria por alguém como você que não sabe sequer distinguir um veneno de um copo de água. E sem contar que não é nem um pouco atraente. Portanto poupe-me de sua declarações de amor melosas e deixe-me estudar em paz, não quero disputar o título de aluno mais tapado de Hogwarts com você.

A garota saiu com os olhos rasos de lágrimas de junto de Severo derrubando a cadeira onde estivera sentada, suas amigas seguiram-na murmurando palavras de consolo, enquanto Severo voltava sua atenção ao livro com se não tivesse havido interrupção em sua leitura. A imagem se desfez e Hermione contemplou a bruxa de nome Aleto de cabeça baixa enquanto Severo sorria.

- A primeira explicação para atitude dela, milorde. Mas Aleto não chegaria ao ponto de fazê-la passar-se por outra pessoa somente para prejudicar-me, como disse antes, isso tem dedo daquela outra, que por sinal é uma de minha lembranças mais "interessantes". Uma pena o Lestrange não estar aqui para assistí-la, ele saberia apreciá-la.

Severo encarou Bellatriz, que o fitava com fúria. Hermione olhou de um para outro e desejou não estar naquele momento ali para assistir a lembrança que envolvia os dois, mas não havia como ela ir embora agora. Severo novamente tirou da têmpora de Judithe um fio de substância prateada e fez a lembrança refletir na parede.

Dessa vez, Hermione reconheceu a masmorras onde tinham aula de poções. Muitos alunos caminhavam para fora da sala e o professor Slughorn falava com o Snape da lembrança.

- Pode arrumar a sala e recolher as poções para mim, Severo? Tenho que correr para a sala do diretor para uma reunião e chegarei atrasado se demorar-me mais aqui.

- Sim professor.

- Vou deixar uma aluna para ajudá-lo, assim não terá que fazer tudo sozinho. – Deu um sorriso para o garoto e virou-se para os alunos que saiam da sala – Senhorita Black? Poderia ajudar o Severo com as poções e ingredientes espalhados?

Hermione observou a garota aproximar-se, ela tinha os cabelos longos, negros e brilhantes que caíam em cascatas pelas suas costas, tinha os lábios bem delineados e um brilho especial nos grandes olhos pretos como uma noite sem estrelas e maçãs do rosto que emolduravam de forma perfeita um nariz afilado. Era belíssima, mas o sorriso malicioso que mantinha no rosto fazia o belo conjunto perder a verdadeira beleza.

- Claro professor, será um prazer.

- Muito bem então, assim que terminarem podem voltar à sua sala comunal. – E o professor saiu batendo a porta atrás de si, deixando os dois jovens a sós.

Hermione notou que Severo detestou a companhia da garota, mas não demonstrou o desagrado ao professor. Começou imediatamente a recolher as poções com acenos repetidos da varinha e as fazia flutuarem até o armário do professor ao fundo da sala. A garota não se mexia somente observava-o.

- Vai ficar para me olhando, Black? Se quiser ir, pode sair não direi ao professor que é uma inútil.

- Snape... Porque tão rápido? Estamos sozinhos aqui... Eu e você...

Bellatriz sacou a varinha e apontou para fechadura da porta trancando-a. Severo a observou fazer isso e não a impediu. Ela caminhou lentamente até ele que não se moveu. Quando estavam, próximo o bastante, ela deslizou seus lábios para a orelha esquerda de Severo e sussurrou numa voz sedutora:

- Não sou tão inútil quanto pensa, Snape!

Voltou sua atenção ao rosto dele e uniu os lábios nos dele num beijo demorado. Hermione ficou surpresa de ver aquilo e olhou um instante para o Severo adulto presente na sala, ele não despregava os olhos da figura dela travestida de Draco, observando suas reações. Voltou de novo a observar a lembrança e agora o Severo da lembrança já correspondia ao beijo.

As mãos dos dois despiam-se desesperadamente e Bellatriz sussurrava palavras obscenas no ouvido do Severo adolescente. Ele somente absorvia o desejo daquele instante e arrancava as peças de roupas da garota com avidez. Ele contemplou por um momento o corpo perfeito da garota a sua frente quando a tarefa de retirar as peças de roupas havia acabado e falou com uma voz grave:

- Nada mal Black... não esperava essa perfeição do seu corpo.

- Ainda não viu nada, Snape.

A garota virou as costas para o Severo da lembrança e caminhou sensualmente até a mesa do professor, com a varinha fez as poções voltarem às bancas dos alunos e sentou-se na mesa de forma convidativa ao jovem no centro da sala. Sorriu para ele e chamou-o para si com um leve aceno do dedo indicador. Com a rapidez de um balaço, ele chegou até ela e começaram a se amar.

Hermione teve vontade de vomitar e fechar os olhos para aquela visão, mas lembrou que suas reações poderiam estar sendo medidas por algum dos comensais presentes na sala. Segurou-se na parede próximo de si e forçou sua mente a focalizar alguma lembrança sua, para abafar aquela que flutuava a sua frente. Até que teria funcionado se não estivesse ouvindo os gemidos vindos das figuras na lembrança.

Quando os gemidos pararam e as respirações dos dois voltaram ao normal, Hermione se deu conta que tinha fechado os olhos sem perceber, olhou ao redor da sala e ninguém parecia ter notado o quanto Draco Malfoy estava estranho, ninguém exceto Severo Snape, ele ainda mantinha os olhos fixos nela.

As vozes na lembrança voltaram e Hermione voltou seus olhos para ela. O Severo da lembrança já estava vestido e havia recomeçado a tarefa que o professor lhe dera, Bellatriz ainda estava na mesa sem nenhuma veste.

- Não vai se vestir, Black? Ainda temos que arrumar a sala.

- Estou cansada Snape, faça você sozinho, não disse que eu era uma inútil para essas tarefas?

- E é mesmo. Não moveu sequer a mão para colaborar.

- Já dei minha contribuição a você por hoje, Snape. Devia me agradecer.

- Agradecer? – O Snape da lembrança soltou um sorriso desdenhoso – Pelo quê especificamente Black?

Bellatriz pôs-se de pé e apontou para o próprio corpo – Quando você desfrutaria de um corpo como esse Snape?

- Quando, Black? Ora, quando voltasse para as férias de verão e visitasse qualquer prostíbulo trouxa. E devia saber que as trouxas fazem muito melhor que você.

Os olhos de Bellatriz brilharam em ódio para o bruxo que mantinha um sorriso desdenhoso na sua frente.

- Como se atreve a me comparar a trouxas?

- Atreve? Por acaso esqueceu quem é o campeão do clube de duelos, Black? Você agiu como uma das prostitutas trouxas que meu pai faz questão que eu use para provar-lhe que sou um homem, dá tanto valor a sua pureza de sangue e mantém essa podridão dentro de si. Diga Black, com quantos se deitou desde que chegou a Hogwarts? Não acredito que tenham sido poucos, afinal no dormitório de Sonserina, seu nome povoa os sonhos dos calouros que esperam o dia que chegará até eles para tirar-lhes sua pureza.

- Seu... – Ela avançou ameaçadoramente até ele.

Snape encostou sua varinha no pescoço dela – Só um motivo Black, e faço parecer um acidente com algumas das poções para justificar seu corpo em pedacinhos.

Belatriz sentiu a pressão da ponta da varinha machucar sua pele e recuou um passo para trás. Severo fez as vestes dela flutuarem até ela e esperou pacientemente a garota se vestir.

- Agora, fora daqui, termino a limpeza sozinho.

A jovem Bellatriz caminhou até a porta e virou-se para encarar o Severo também jovem que ainda mantinha sua varinha apontada para a bruxa com o habitual sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Vai me pagar, Snape. Por cada ofensa que me disse.

- FORA.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e uma risada debochada foi ouvida antes da lembrança se dissipar. Um silêncio incômodo abateu-se sobre a sala.

- Agora, milorde, preciso conversar a sós com Draco porque preciso que ele retorne para minha casa e vigie a sangue ruim, já que meu elfo está aqui comigo. E também quero permissão para um duelo com Bellatriz porque assim poderemos esclarecer esses pontos em questão. Quero ter o prazer de mostrar a ela que quando estou com a minha varinha em mãos, ninguém consegue derrubar-me.

- Permissão concedida Severo. Leve o Draco para sala e passe as instruções para ele. E seu duelo é mais do que merecido, do nosso lado não existem covardias. Um duelo é sempre duelo.

Severo caminhou até Hermione e saiu puxando-a pelo braço para fora do porão, passaram pela sala e ele continuou arrastando-a porta afora sem dizer uma palavra, quando chegaram aos portões da mansão e ela preparava-se para aparatar ele disse com dureza na voz:

- Espere-me acordada, também vai esclarecer-me pontos.

Deu as costas e voltou à mansão, Hermione aparatou de volta a casa deles e encolheu-se no quarto, esperou o efeito da poção passar e chorou compulsivamente quando viu refletido no espelho seu corpo de volta. Era muito duro ser um comensal da morte. Sentiu o peso do que Severo carregava dentro de si. Inveja... todos o invejavam e ele vivia em constante prova de fidelidade. Ela sentiu sua espinha gelar pensando se ele chegaria a ser reprovado em alguma, mas na de hoje, ele sairia mais que vitorioso e de quebra eliminaria aquela maldita mulher.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A**: Um milhão de desculpas pela demora na atualização! Estive com um sério problema de LER (tendinite) e isso me impossibilitou de cumprir o prazo. Depois chegou o carnaval e acabei ficando sem beta porque ela viajou... Mas aí está! Espero que gostem! Muito obrigada.


	16. O amor supera

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 16 – O Amor Supera **

Deu as costas e voltou à mansão, Hermione aparatou de volta a casa deles e encolheu-se no quarto, esperou o efeito da poção passar e chorou compulsivamente quando viu refletido no espelho seu corpo de volta. Era muito duro ser um comensal da morte. Sentiu o peso do que Severo carregava dentro de si. Inveja... todos o invejavam e ele vivia em constante prova de fidelidade. Ela sentiu sua espinha gelar pensando se ele chegaria a ser reprovado em alguma, mas na de hoje, ele sairia mais que vitorioso e de quebra eliminaria aquela mulher horrorosa.

Hermione continuou encolhida de encontro ao encosto da cama até que o choro se esvaísse por completo e a inquietação pela demora de Severo em voltar começasse a possuir seu coração. Obrigou sua mente a concentrar-se nos poucos momentos de paz que teve nesses últimos meses. Concentrou sua memória no momento que entregou seu coração, corpo e alma para Severo. Procurou na lembrança a textura que a pele dele tinha, o cheiro de seu corpo pelo que ela podia sentir nos lençóis. Fechou os olhos e ouviu a voz grave dele lhe dizendo que estava apaixonado. Lembranças tão boas que fazia valer a pena todos os riscos que tinha corrido somente para descobrir a verdade sobre a atitude dele. Lembranças que compensavam estar distante das pessoas queridas somente por estar do lado de quem amava.

Quando seu sentimento tinha chegado a esse ponto? Não sabia responder. Hoje ela sentiu o peso que Severo carrega todos esses anos servindo a dois mestres que se opõem em todos os pontos de vista. Descobrir o motivo da inveja e ódio que Bellatriz Lestrange sempre alimentou por ele, a tinha feito perceber que os erros que cometemos no passado nos acompanham pelo resto de nossas vidas. Ela ainda tinha a chance de não errar, embora seus próprios amigos a condenassem por estar cometendo um grande erro se envolvendo com Severo. Mas estavam errados. Com que pessoa ela teria exemplos tão fortes para aprender sobre as lições que o destino nos prega? Quem poderia mostrar a ela de uma forma mais dura, a importância de se pesar cada passo seguinte? Com quem aprenderia melhor a valorizar cada instante vivido por não saber o que o futuro lhe reserva?

Severo foi melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu nesses últimos meses de sua vida. Uma pessoa difícil de lidar, mas com quem ela se entendia tão bem. E como ele estava demorando... Olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e viu que já passava das seis da tarde. Esse não parecia ser ainda o mesmo dia que o café da manhã fora tão divertido ao lado de Alinne.

Lembrou-se da cunhada e Draco Malfoy, que deviam estar juntos em algum lugar da casa. Ela certamente assustada por não ter tido notícia do irmão ainda. Malfoy amaldiçoando Hermione com todas as imperdoáveis por tê-lo deixado tão vulnerável e vigiado por uma trouxa. Mas não podia sair dali para confortar o coração de Alinne e encarar o olhar odioso de Malfoy. Tinha que esperar Severo voltar. Esperar... maldita pessoa que inventou esse verbo. Sem nenhuma notícia... E se a Bellatriz o vencesse no duelo? O que aconteceria com Alinne, com Draco e com ela? E a ?Ordem da Fênix que contava com o auxilio dos dois? Não, ele não ia deixar aquela mulher vencê-lo. Hermione havia lido nos olhos dele que a espera poderia ser longa, mas ele voltaria. Ele exigiria uma explicação. Mas ela não sentia medo, qualquer acusação que ele lhe fizesse era merecida.

Todos esses dias a maior preocupação dele foi protegê-la. Ela lembrava-se do olhar gélido que ele lançou a Malfoy quando o viu torturando-a. Sentiu a culpa que emanava dele quando teve que também torturá-la. E ela havia feito uma idiotice indo atrás dele mesmo que disfarçada. E se aquele ser maligno não tivesse deixado-se enganar pela polissuco? Afinal era um disfarce óbvio. Se em algum momento da permanência dela naquele covil, alguém tivesse notado que ela estava ali e não o verdadeiro Malfoy? Seria uma preocupação a mais para ele que já tinha que se livrar daqueles comensais que o acusavam. Ela tinha sido mesmo uma imbecil.

Quando o céu tomou a cor alaranjada do pôr do sol, Hermione escutou o familiar "pop" que indicava a aparatação. Pulou da cama e levantar os olhos para encarar o bruxo a sua frente. Ele e Judithe.

- Judithe, vá procurar minha irmã e o Draco e informe a ambos o que aconteceu na mansão. Somente o necessário. Depois faça o que combinamos antes de vir – Ele ordenou ao elfo sem despregar os olhos de Hermione. Judithe saiu imediatamente do quarto deixando os dois a sós.

Ficaram por alguns segundos apenas se encarando, Hermione notou que Severo não tinha sequer um arranhão, nem ao menos um sinal que havia duelado com alguém. A curiosidade de perguntar o que tinha acontecido na mansão depois que ela tinha saído gritava em seus ouvidos, mas a ousadia que sempre trazia consigo pareceu se esvair diante daquele olhar impenetrável que Severo lhe lançava. Ele deu dois passos em sua direção e ela permaneceu imóvel, suas pernas não obedeciam ao comando de sua consciência de se manter o mais longe possível dele enquanto não tivesse certeza da sua reação.

Quando ele venceu a barreira da distância, Hermione levantou ainda mais os olhos para encará-lo e viu em seus olhos algo que não imaginava estar ali naquele momento: ternura. Antes que o raciocínio pudesse ser concluído ela se viu envolvida por um abraço terno e seus lábios tomados pelos de Severo. Ele a beijava com ardor, as circunstâncias quase o tinham levado dela, somente o que desejava era reviver com ela o momento de paz que a simples presença dela esperando-o, lhe proporcionava.

A mão dele deslizou por sobre seu corpo e a tomou nos braços sem interromper o beijo. Quando a deitou na cama o carinho de sua boca passou por sobre seus olhos, nariz, bochechas, pescoço. Quando o familiar aroma da pele dela já o entorpecia o bastante para lembrar-lhe que não adiantaria brigar pois amava aquela mulher, ele a olhou nos olhos e disse com a voz suave:

- Eu não posso viver sem você.

A surpresa daquela declaração tão íntima aqueceu o interior de seu ser. Deixou-se flutuar com aquele som ecoando por seus ouvidos e liberou toda sua emoção para também viver aquele momento. Explorou cada nova sensação que os toques das mãos dele lhe causavam. Sentiu o arrepio familiar que antecedia seu prazer final e retribuiu cada carinho que havia recebido na mesma intensidade. Os gemidos que escapavam da boca dele a faziam querer mais e mais não interromper aquele estágio de intimidade e conhecimento que estavam ultrapassando. O sentiu relaxar por sobre si e abriu os olhos quando ele repousou sua testa de encontro a dela.

- Porque não ficou aqui em segurança? – Mas a voz dele não estava zangada, apenas aliviada.

- Não sei... a idéia de nunca mais lhe ver, talvez... algo dentro de mim me disse para não deixá-lo sozinho.

- Sabe que agiu como uma tola?

- Sim. Não consigo controlar meus impulsos quando dizem respeito a você. Agi como uma garotinha apaixonada.

- Minha menina... não vai adiantar lhe pedir para não fazer isso de novo, vai?

- Acho que não.

Ele deitou-se para o lado sem ainda deixar de olhá-la. Afagou seu rosto com seus dedos longos e beijou-lhe mais uma vez nos lábios. A apertou mais forte de encontro a si.

- Não sabe o que senti quando a Judithe chegou. Ela não precisou dizer que você estava lá, afinal ela não obedeceria mais ninguém além de você. E saber que presenciou aquelas lembranças... O momento mais difícil de suportar foi ouvir você expor como eu a tratava. Aquilo convenceu o Lorde das Trevas porque foi dito de você própria. O Draco jamais exporia a força daquelas palavras malévolas que sempre dirigi a você.

- Shiiiiiii... Não se culpe. O passado não importa. Desde que comecei a conviver com você aprendi que não adianta reviver o passado nem especular o futuro.Somente nosso presente importa. Esse presente que me proporciona estar aqui em seus braços, me sentindo uma mulher amada.

A noite já havia caído quando ambos adormeceram, o silêncio ao redor contribuía para o cenário perfeito que os cercava. Em poucos dias a guerra atingiria seu ponto crucial, mas como Hermione dissera, o futuro não importava naquele instante. O casal adormecido agradecia nos sonhos que estavam vivendo o dia que o antigo diretor de Hogwarts ordenou que Severo abrisse seu coração e entregasse nas mãos de Hermione Granger. As chamas que crepitavam na lareira pareciam aplaudir aquela união que o mundo mágico talvez um dia, tivesse a chance de agradecer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olá Molly querida, onde estão todos?

- Olá diretora! Harry, Lupin e Tonks estão no treinamento lá no campo improvisado do porão. A Gina saiu com a Luna para trazerem o Neville, os três tem uma estratégia para expor na nossa reunião definitiva. E Arthur e os mais velhos saíram para coordenar as alianças e distribuir as tarefas.

- Ótimo, vejo que todos estão se esforçando ao máximo para exterminarmos de vez esse mal que nos persegue há tanto tempo. Mas preciso falar com o seu filho mais novo, onde ele está?

- Rony? Acredito que esteja na saleta do primeiro andar, só vive por lá ultimamente, olhando fotografias.

- Vou subir para conversarmos, poderia nos levar um lanche?

- Claro diretora, vou prepará-lo e levo lá em cima em alguns minutos.

- Obrigada Molly.

Minerva subiu as escadas da mansão dos Black com passos firmes e encontrou Rony na saleta que Molly havia presumido que ele estivesse. Algumas fotografias espalhadas na mesa de centro mostravam o trio inseparável de Hogwarts rindo e acenando. A maioria delas em visitas ao povoado de Hogsmeade.

- Uma época linda para recordar senhor Weasley, mas não pode estacionar sua vida no passado.

Rony levantou-se nervosamente da poltrona. Soltou a fotografia que estava em sua mão e a diretora pôde ver que naquela estavam somente ele mesmo e Hermione Granger abraçados e sorrindo.

- Desculpe diretora, não vi a senhora entrar.

- Não tem percebido muita coisa ultimamente senhor Weasley. Ando perguntando-me o que vem ocupando tanto sua cabeça a ponto de fazer tantas besteiras. Acabei de descobrir o que é. Devia aprender a controlar seus sentimentos ou a pessoa que é alvo de seus sentimentos vai estar em constante risco de vida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hermione?

- Não senhor Weasley, não aconteceu nada com Hermione, mas aconteceu com o Severo...

- Então não perdemos nada. – Respondeu rispidamente.

- Não costuma mesmo usar seu raciocínio não é, senhor Weasley? Use-o só por um instante e responda: se o Severo estivesse nesse momento impossibilitado de cuidar da segurança da senhorita Granger com quem acha que ela estaria? Aqui nessa sala admirando fotografias? - Deu uma pausa mínima para que o garoto respondesse, como ele nem sequer levantou os olhos, Minerva continuou - para sua informação senhor Weasley, Severo foi convocado por Você-Sabe-Quem para explicar-lhe o fato de uma informação que não deveria ter saído de dentro dessa sede e viajado até os ouvidos dos seus seguidores. A informação que Severo e Hermione estão mantendo um relacionamento pessoal. Agora me responda senhor Weasley: Quem foi a criatura extremamente idiota a ponto de passar para os inimigos uma informação desse calibre?

- Eu... não... eee-uu nãoooo...

- Obrigado por responder senhor Weasley. Agora vamos supor as conseqüências dessa sua atitude impensada: Severo seria descoberto faltando apenas uma semana para a batalha final, perderíamos o espião, perderíamos a pessoa que tiraria a última horcrux do caminho, a senhorita Granger seria entregue aos cuidados de um dos comensais que abominam trouxas e pagaria muito caro por isso, e além de tudo isso uma vida inocente seria perdida, a da senhorita Alinne Snape, porque você se achou no direito de afugentá-la de onde o irmão a mantinha segura. Agora diga-me: como venceríamos essa batalha?

O garoto não respondeu.

- Diante de tamanha falta de responsabilidade ficará afastado das reuniões da Ordem da Fênix e cuidará de uma missão que não ponha em perigo toda uma operação idealizada por pessoas que costumam usar seus neurônios para sua real utilidade. Arrume imediatamente suas coisas e desça. Partirá para o sul ao início da manhã e sem reclamações. E fique ciente senhor Weasley, que por mais simples e enfadonha que essa missão possa lhe parecer eu não admitirei erros, estamos conversados?

- Sim senhora.

- Molly está trazendo um lanche para você, espero que aproveite-o e comece a repensar nas suas atitudes a partir de agora. Está muito atrasado em mentalidade para sua idade física e isso pode acabar custando vidas inocentes.

A diretora saiu da saleta e cruzou com Molly ainda nas escadas, a senhora Weasley levava uma bandeja para ambos, mas ela acenou que precisava mesmo ir embora. Quando Minerva entrou novamente na cozinha dos Black, Harry, Lupin e Tonks já faziam seu próprio lanche.

- Olá Minerva, não esperávamos mais por você hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O ex-professor de Hogwarts perguntou diante da expressão fechada dela.

- Sim, Remo, aconteceu. Teremos uma baixa na Ordem durante a batalha. O senhor Ronald Weasley precisou ser enviado para uma missão adequada ao tamanho do pensamento dele e não vai pode estar posicionado na nossa linha de frente. Peço-lhe que providencie sua substituição com alguém competente.

Tonks e Lupin se entreolharam diante da dureza na voz da diretora, mas não quiseram contestar. Harry porém achava que merecia uma explicação.

- Porque também tirá-lo de junto de mim? Não acham que vou falhar somente porque o meu melhor amigo vai estar correndo riscos, acham?

- Não tem nenhuma relação com você senhor Potter. O senhor Weasley sabe o motivo que está sendo removido da operação principal e se quiser saber também pode perguntar-lhe. Acredito que a conversa que tive com ele o tenha feito envelhecer alguns anos a ponto de torná-lo capaz de assumir seus erros. Agora preciso voltar à escola, os contatos com o Ministério de todo o mundo estão sendo feitos de lá para não levantar suspeitas da nossa preparação. Tenham uma boa noite.

E a diretora se foi, deixando três bruxos curiosos para trás.

Naquela mesma noite quando toda família Weasley, Lupin, Tonks e Harry jantavam, Rony relatou a todos o motivo real para a mudança de estratégia de linha de frente que Lupin teria que re-arrumar. Cabisbaixo, Rony evitou encará-los enquanto contava em detalhes seu encontro com a suposta moça trouxa, que tarde demais, veio descobrir que ela na verdade era uma comensal da morte disfarçada. Relatou o que a professora Minerva contou sobre os riscos aos quais expusera Hermione e Alinne.

No meio do jantar porém se animou um pouquinho quando a diretora reapareceu somente para informá-los que tanto a última horcrux, como a comensal Bellatriz Lestrange haviam sido eliminadas por Severo. Harry sorriu para ele e terminaram a noite os dois e Gina revendo as fotografias que ainda estavam espalhadas pela saleta do andar superior.

- Sabe Harry, talvez a Hermione tenha tido um pouco de sorte em estar com o Snape. Não que eu aprove isso, mas por mais que não goste dele eu não consigo imaginar a Hermione viva se tivesse sido capturada por qualquer outro comensal que não fosse o Snape.

- Tenho certeza que o Snape planeja ganhar alguma coisa com isso Rony. Não deixe que a opinião dos outros influencie você. Ele é um assassino frio, eu o vi matando Dumbledore! Se a Hermione ainda está viva é porque ele pretende ganhar mais alguma coisa quando isso acabar. Ele não pestanejaria em matá-la quando a utilidade dela tivesse acabado, como ele não pestanejou ao matar o diretor.

- Mas Harry... Porque ele não matou você então? Sinceramente cara, não somos páreos para ele... E não acha que ele estaria com a bola mais cheia ainda se tivesse acabado com o "eleito"?

- Ele disse que pertenço ao Voldemort, Rony. Aquele Lorde nojento quer acabar comigo pessoalmente. O Snape estava cumprindo ordens, por isso não me matou.

- Mas ele também passou o ano inteiro protegendo o Malfoy. Que tipo de assassino protege alguém?

- Não sei Rony. Talvez estejamos diante de um monstro muito maior do que os tipos comuns de assassinos que vemos por aí. Nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez ao diretor. O professor Dumbledore estava desarmado e em desvantagem de cinco para um. Foi uma atitude totalmente covarde e nunca vou me convencer do contrário. Assim que a guerra acabar a minha meta será o Snape, nem que custe minha vida, eu vou matá-lo.

Rony sentiu um arrepio na nuca quando ouviu o tom de voz do amigo. - Mas e a Hermione, Harry?

- O que tem a Hermione? – Harry perguntou rispidamente.

- Ela não vai perdoá-lo, Harry. Não lembra tudo que ela lhe disse da última vez que esteve aqui?

- A Hermione está enfeitiçada Rony!

Gina resolveu tocar a primeira vez naquele assunto com Harry.

- A Hermione não está enfeitiçada, Harry. Você acredita mesmo no que está dizendo? Sinceramente não achava que você era tão idiota a ponto de não reconhecer quando alguém está de verdade enfeitiçado.

- Não conhecemos as táticas de Snape, Gina. Ele não inventou um montão de feitiços? Pode muito bem ter inventado algum para confundir sem deixar vestígios e está usando na Hermione.

- Ah essa é boa! Os feitiços inventados pelo Snape enganaram você, não ela. Ela me contou que desde que você tinha arranjado aquele livro que ela insistia que devolvesse e você deixou ser influenciado por ele.

- Vai tomar o lugar dela para me acusar, Gina?

- Harry, cara, a Gina tem razão. – Rony tentava apaziguar os ânimos do casal - O livro do príncipe não enganou a Hermione, ela sempre detestou aquele livro.

- E agora adora o dono dele... uma mudança de ponto de vista muito contraditória não acham?

- Ah Harry, quer saber mesmo? – Gina novamente se alterava – Você não quer entender que a Hermione sempre foi a mais inteligente entre vocês três. Ela jamais, ouça bem, jamais se deixaria enganar por alguém. Aceite o fato que ela está apaixonada pelo Snape e ele por ela. É um fato! Você acha que ficar aqui dizendo que vai matá-lo vai mudar isso? A única coisa que vai ganhar se cumprir esse juramento é destruir a vida da sua melhor amiga e eu sei que não é isso que você quer. Você a ama como uma irmã, Harry.

- Mas é por isso que não a quero perto daquele canalha, Gina. O que vai acontecer com ela se continuar junto dele?

- Isso Harry, a Hermione decide sozinha. Ela não precisa de um amigo bancando o pai dela quando diz respeito ao seu próprio coração. E também se estava tão preocupado com o coração dela porque deixou que o ano passado inteiro ela sofresse daquela paixonite infantil quando o Rony namorou a Lilá?

- Isso é muito diferente. Que riscos ela corria gostando do Rony?

- Não é diferente não senhor. Ela se machucava quando via aquilo! E você não fez absolutamente nada para abrir os olhos do Rony. E agora veja só, ele fica aqui bancando o doente de amor olhando fotografias enquanto ela está sendo feliz. Poderia ter sido diferente se essa sua preocupação com o coração dela tivesse se manifestado antes não acha?

- Gina quer parar? – Rony pediu zangado – Deixa o Harry em paz.

- Não vou parar enquanto ele não me prometer que não vai interferir na vida da Hermione mais. – Gina cruzou os braços sobre o peito – E agora.

Harry debochou – Não diga? O quê especificamente quer que eu prometa, dona da razão?

- Que não vai encostar um dedo no Snape quando isso acabar. A Hermione merece ser feliz e você não vai interferir. Vamos prometa!

- Não vou fazer isso.

- Ah vai sim Harry Potter. Ou não me chamo Gina Weasley.

- E como vai me obrigar, Gina Weasley?

- Harry cara, faz logo esse voto. Não duvida dela. – Rony se meteu na conversa dos dois.

Harry encarou a garota decidida a sua frente e viu pela sua expressão que ela estava decidida a pôr um fim naquelas ameaças de Harry. Mas ele nunca havia se deixado influenciar por ninguém, não seria uma garota que o obrigaria a fazer isso.

- Sinto muito Gina, não posso. O ódio que sinto por ele é muito mais forte que eu.

- Muito bem Harry Potter, acabou de ganhar mais uma inimiga até que tire essa idéia idiota da cabeça. Eu estou do lado deles e farei de tudo para protegê-los.

Harry acompanhou a garota sair da sala com passos decididos em direção ao seu quarto, quando olhou para Rony novamente ele balançava a cabeça negativamente e também se levantava para sair. Quando estava na porta da sala Harry ainda o ouviu murmurar algo como "inimigo da Gina, é um louco" mas somente respondeu ao boa noite dele. Apanhou uma das fotos que estivera analisando aquela noite; Ele dava um beijo na bochecha de Hermione na festa de Natal que haviam tido na Ordem da Fênix, ela dava um sorriso luminoso e o envolvia num abraço apertado. Lembrou-se que naquele mesmo ano quando estava se escondendo de todos por achar que estava sendo possuído por Voldemort, Hermione havia interrompido as férias com seus pais para vir tirá-lo daquela idéia estúpida. Somente ela o entendia, não podia perdê-la como amiga.

Passou mais uma hora lembrando-se de tudo que haviam vivido juntos e de como ainda nesse mesmo ano ela havia ficado feliz dele ter finalmente assumido seu sentimento por Gina... Gina... Saiu decidido da sala e hesitou alguns instantes diante da porta do quarto dela. Criou coragem e bateu. A garota não demorou a abrir, talvez estivesse apenas deitada na cama enquanto o sono não vinha. Fitou seus olhos azuis e reuniu o sentimento de arrependimento que havia dentro de si.

- Eu prometo qualquer coisa se você conseguir fazer que a Hermione não me odeie.

Gina riu e ele não pode deixar de reparar como ela ficava ainda mais bonita quando fazia isso. - Ela nunca odiaria você, Harry. Nem eu. – Jogou-se nos braços do namorado e convidou-o para ficar. Por um instante ele cogitou a idéia de recusar, mas talvez não houvesse um futuro mais adiante pelo qual os dois pudessem esperar. Segurou na mão dela e entrou no quarto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** 1000 Desculpas pela total demora na atualização, estou com alguns problemas de ajustes nas aulas e não deu mesmo pra organizar minha agenda. Agora vai ficar tudo melhor e as atualizações não serão mais as segundas, serão sempre aos sábados. Bom espero que continuem gostando, beijinhos a todos.


	17. A bataha final

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 17 – A batalha final**

Quando Hermione acordou no dia seguinte a cama estava vazia. Ao seu lado, ao invés de um homem pálido e cabelos negros, apenas um exemplar do Profeta Diário dobrado e um bilhete, escrito na caligrafia que ela tantas vezes leu em seus pergaminhos dos exames de Poções.

"Pro dia nascer feliz"

Hermione pegou o jornal nas mãos e abriu na primeira página. Estampada em letras garrafais a notícia da primeira página fez um sorriso luminoso estampar-se em seu rosto.

"_Encontrado corpo de Comensal da Morte" _

_O corpo de Bellatriz Lestrange foi encontrado ontem à noite por aurores do Ministério da Magia em uma missão de emergência nas imediações da cidade de Bristol. Segundos os aurores no local não haviam sinais de luta ou duelo. "Ela foi encontrada apenas com a própria varinha partida" Disse um dos aurores que prefere não se identificar. Os Curandeiros que examinaram o corpo da comensal informaram que a causa da morte foi a maldição imperdoável Avada Kedavra. Ainda segundo os Curandeiros, embora os aurores não tenham visto sinais de luta, o corpo apresentava escoriações e danos que foram causados por azarações lançadas antes da maldição mortal atingi-la. A comunidade bruxa agradece ao anônimo bruxo da paz que conseguiu esse feito. Mais detalhes nas páginas 3 e 4._

Arrumou-se com o coração aquecido, a batalha cada dia mais próxima não a impediu de sorrir enquanto fazia isso. A voz de Alinne acompanhada de uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção, encaminhou-se até lá e abriu a porta sorridente para deixar sua cunhada entrar.

Arrumou-se com o coração aquecido, a batalha cada dia mais próxima não a impediu de sorrir enquanto fazia isso. A voz de Alinne acompanhada de uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção, encaminhou-se até lá e abriu a porta sorridente para deixar sua cunhada entrar.

- Porque não está pronta? Não vai conosco? – Perguntou Alinne vendo que as roupas trocadas de Hermione não eram para sair.

- Hã? – Perguntou confusa.

- O Severo vai me levar pra um lugar longe daqui, mas acho que não é ele que vai ficar lá comigo... – Disse Alinne em tom choroso.

- Quando ele te disse isso? Que você vai embora?

- Agora pouco quando ele desceu pro café da manhã, não comentou com você?

- Er...nós não...não...

- Ahhhhhhhhh, entendi! Então está explicado – Alinne sorriu marotamente enquanto Hermione corava – Mas agora já sabe, vamos ponha um casaco ou qualquer outra roupinha melhor. É minha despedida.

Hermione segurou nas mãos dela.

- Porquê a tristeza, Alinne?

Alinne deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

- Ele é minha única família, Hermione, ele e você. Achei que agora ele ia querer me ter por perto. É bom viver sozinha, minha independência é perfeita. Mas sinto falta dele, de ter alguém para tomar café junto, para implicar...

- Ele não me contou qual a finalidade de mandar você pra longe, mas você sabe perfeitamente o que está acontecendo conosco. É para sua segurança. Não pense que ele quer isso, ele não fala, mas te adora. Tenho certeza que se não fosse essa guerra, moraríamos sempre juntos. Acredite, esse não é o Severo que conheci. Nenhum dos meus amigos aceitam o fato de ter me apaixonado por ele porque nenhum deles conhece o Severo que nós duas conhecemos.

Alinne a abraçou e a porta voltou a se abrir deixando Severo entrar.

- Vamos Alinne? Não temos a manhã toda. – O mau humor estava óbvio.

Severo caminho até Hermione e beijou-lhe a testa, Alinne saiu sem dizer nada e desceu até a sala para também se despedir de Draco.

- Para onde está levando-a? – Perguntou.

- Para o Hemisfério Sul. – A voz dele saiu amargurada – A diretora fez questão de dar um corretivo no imbecil do Weasley e obrigou-o a cuidar dela já que foi ele que a trouxe até o perigo.

- E toda essa amargura é porque não confia nele?

- Como, em nome de Merlin, eu confiaria naquele estúpido? Pode me explicar?

- Eu confio nele Severo. Ele tem um bom coração. – Disse carinhosamente.

- Coração não vence guerras Hermione! Emoções não valem nada quando está lutando pela sobrevivência. Só idiotas costumam confiar nos sentimentos.

- Está errado! – Quase gritou – Desculpe, mas está enganado. As pessoas costumam chegar aos extremos de suas forças por sentimentos, Severo. Algumas fariam qualquer coisa para proteger quem amam.

- Fariam bobagens. Já vi muito disso. Se vista, temos que ir.

Chamas verde-esmeraldas irromperam na lareira da Ordem da Fênix e três pessoas entraram na cozinha dos Black. Um carrancudo Severo e uma serena Hermione. As poucas pessoas que estavam reunidas à mesa contemplaram uma jovem parecendo tristonha acompanhá-los.

- Boa noite – Hermione cumprimentou – Essa é Alinne Snape, irmã do Severo.

A moça tentou forçar um sorriso que falhou, Minerva caminhou até ela e lhe abraçou.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Snape, se não fossem as condições tão inoportunas nós a receberíamos com mais entusiasmo.

Alinne apenas assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira que gentilmente Minerva indicou. Severo não quis sentar-se, ficou em pé próximo à lareira, dando a entender a todos que queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Hermione ficou ao seu lado.

- Bem, não vamos prolongar muito isso. – Minerva declarou – Rony Weasley, já sabe que fará companhia a nossa queria senhorita Snape. Aqui está escrito o local protegido pelo fiel do segredo, eu mesma, no qual ficará encarregado de fazer companhia a moça por, assim esperamos, quatro dias que restam até que algum dos lados saia vencedor.

- Sei sim diretora, e eu espero que nós saiamos vencedores depois de todo esse terror. Eu queria... bem... queria me desculpar com a Alinne por tê-la posto em perigo e dizer que sinto muito e que farei o possível para que não se sinta sozinha.

- E o que pretende exatamente fazer Weasley? – Snape rosnou – Acompanhá-la em passeios?

- Eu pretendo fazer meu melhor para agradá-la, Snape. Não ficou com a minha amiga? Posso ficar com a sua irmã.

Severo avançou para o garoto. – Pare! – Hermione gritou.

Minerva levantou-se – Senhor Weasley, comporte-se! Não adiantou conversar com você? Gostaria que pedisse que o Esquadrão de regulamentação das Leis Mágicas tirasse sua varinha? Incompetência geraria sua exclusão do mundo mágico! Se não levar a sério o que designei a você não serei tolerante! Agora peça desculpas a senhorita Snape pelo desrespeito.

Rony murmurou algumas palavras para Alinne que assentiu com a cabeça com a expressão de enfado diante de todas aquelas tolices. Severo foi até a irmã e recomendou-lhe algumas coisas, deu as costas e foi embora pela lareira, Hermione apenas contemplou a figura de negro sumir por entre as chamas e suspirou resignada.

- Bem, tome seu papel e pode levar a senhorita Snape em segurança até o local, senhor Weasley. A moda trouxa é mais seguro, tenho certeza que ela própria será uma boa guia.

Essas outras coisas no envelope são passagens de avião. A senhorita Snape com certeza saberá agir com relação a isso. – Minerva sorriu para a moça e ela sorriu de volta.

Alinne mais uma vez foi até Hermione e abraçou-a despedindo-se. Rony também chegou até ela e desculpou-se por ter sido incompreensivo. Hermione emocionou-se profundamente e o abraçou agradecendo.

Os dois se foram em direção à saída da casa. Graças ao próprio Harry que vinha desenvolvendo uma poderosa magia nos treinamentos com o Lupin, o quadro da Sra. Black havia sido removido da parede e não haviam mais preocupações com o silêncio. Hermione contemplou os dois jovens desaparecerem pela porta afora em direção ao esconderijo e suspirou. Voltou a cozinha e preparou-se para também ir embora. Já havia se despedido da Sra. Weasley e da diretora quando Harry entrou a cozinha e disse com a voz rouca:

- Gostaria de conversar com você. Entenderei se me achar um idiota completo e não quiser, mas preciso dizer o que estou sentindo pra você.

Hermione encarou-o um momento antes de concordar com a cabeça. As duas senhoras saíram da cozinha e deixaram os dois jovens sozinhos. Harry caminhou até ela com passos firmes, Hermione encarou-o um breve instante de tempo. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam umedecidos e ela viu refletido neles toda a angústia que ele trazia dentro de si.

Ela o envolveu num abraço apertado e o ouviu soluçar em seus braços. Ela deixou-se chorar pelos dias de ausência de seu melhor amigo. Harry chorou pelo mesmo motivo e entre um dos soluços murmurou:

- Me perdoa Hermione, eu amo você.

- Perdoar de quê Harry? Eu machuquei você, acho que estamos quites.

Eles se afastaram e ela voltou a encará-lo. Os olhos dele agora estavam vermelhos e faziam um contraste com sua pupila verde.

- O que fez não chegou nem perto do quanto te machuquei. Logo você, minha irmã de coração, minha amiga verdadeira, na maioria das vezes mandona, mas que sempre desejou o meu bem... Como fui tão idiota?

- Ah Harry, você nunca foi bom em pensar não é?

Ele riu – Não, você costumava fazer isso por mim, lembra?

- Como poderia esquecer? Lembro de tudo que passamos juntos, nós três. Está tão impregnado em mim que acho que mesmo depois que morrer ainda terei essas lembranças.

- Digo o mesmo Hermione. Esses dias que fiquei brigado com você foram terríveis. A Gina simplesmente me acusava também, e o Rony... Bem ele era o que menos pensava, você sabe... Cada vez que pensava em você me sentia menor, inferiorizado... Não quero morrer – Levantou a mão para fazê-la esperar quando a viu abrir a boca para contestar –sabendo que você não me perdoaria.

- Porque afirma que vai morrer, Harry? Não podemos perder as esperanças...

- Você sabe a resposta porque insiste que eu diga?

- Mas eu não...

- Ele é o motivo pelo qual entrei nesse mundo, Hermione. Esses dias que estive conversando com o Lupin, entendi isso. Aceitando o fato é bem melhor. Não tenho medo, aliás nunca tive, você sabe bem quantas vezes estive frente a frente com ele.

- Mas Harry, porque essa certeza? Está me escondendo algo?

- Lembra do nosso primeiro ano? Lembra quando eu e o Rony encontramos o espelho de Osejed? – Hermione confirmou, tremendo involuntariamente – O Rony realmente virou monitor, e com certeza seria o chefe deles se estivéssemos cursando o sétimo ano, ele também entrou no time de quadribol e comandou o time na final do ano passado quando estive cumprindo detenção com o Snape. E eu Hermione, lembra do que vi?

- Sua família... Harry... - Ela o abraçou novamente - aquilo eram só os desejos mais profundos dos corações de vocês naquele momento Harry! Não leve a sério!

- Você realmente acredita no que está dizendo Hermione? Eu quero vê-los, preciso deles, desejo isso todos os dias e todas as noites. E vou encontrá-los, assim que chegar a hora, e ela está bem próxima, eu consigo sentir.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Harry tirou de dentro das vestes um pergaminho e estendeu para ela, ela desdobrou-o e leu.

"_Harry Potter, a cena voltará a se repetir caso não se apresse, amanhã as 11:00hs da manhã, no povoado mágico de Hogsmeade, no local conhecido como A Casa dos Gritos poderá ser feita a troca de lugar com sua amiga, é sua última oportunidade antes do novo show"_

Não tinha assinatura, e nem precisaria. Hermione olhou para ele que a fitava como se não a visse de verdade.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Acredito que o Severo saiba o local da próxima... você sabe... Pode chegar lá de surpresa e pegá-lo desprevenido.

- Ele estará rodeado de Comensais, Hermione. Vou enfrentá-lo sozinho. E vocês vão enfrentar os Comensais, o Snape dará as localizações através da marca e abrirá a passagem até o Departamento de Mistérios. Ele elaborou todo plano com a Minerva e o Lupin, e não queria que você estivesse na linha de frente, mas não adiantaria não é mesmo? - Ela negou com a cabeça. - Acho que ele também quer ficar com você antes de começar isso.Não vou me indispor novamente com ele, acho que já perdi tempo demais odiando-o.

Hermione sorriu e afastou os cabelos rebeldes de cima de sua testa, levantou-se da cadeira enquanto Harry continuou sentado. Beijou-lhe na cicatriz, deixou o pergaminho em cima da mesa e seguiu para a lareira.

- Harry, se pensar em adiar sua ida até sua família, e se todos sairmos imunes, aceitaria ser meu padrinho de casamento?

- Claro, assim o Snape faria o serviço no instante que me visse entrando na igreja e postado próximo ao altar. Me anima muito mais essa expectativa de ser morto no dia do seu casamento.

Ela riu – Vocês não têm jeito!

Quando surgiu em casa novamente, encontrou Severo olhando para o horizonte através da janela do quarto. Ela chegou por trás dele e abraçou-o. Ficaram assim durante muito tempo, apenas sentindo a fragrância entorpecente que vinha do corpo de cada um deles. Hermione sussurrou baixinho que deviam descansar, amanhã seria um dia longo. Finalmente começaria a grande batalha.

Quando a noite caiu e o sono chegou, Hermione ganhou a companhia de terríveis pesadelos e Severo, da insônia. Ele não pregou o olho um minuto sequer, em vários momentos quando percebia a agitação de Hermione diante de mais um pesadelo, apenas envolvia seus braços em torno dela até se acalmar. Contou todos, ela havia tido sete durante toda à noite. Chegou até a acordar com um deles, ele conseguiu acalmá-la quando nem ele mesmo estava se sentindo assim. O que sua mente insistia em remoer era a segurança dos que amanhã estariam no campo de batalha. Como ia conseguir proteger todos? Como ia protegê-la? Com a vida se precisasse... Os momentos que viveram valeriam cada gota de sangue que derramasse, cada feitiço que recebesse, cada vida que tirasse. Tudo valia tratando-se de proteger Hermione.

Mas o que falava mais alto em seu coração, era que ela pensava a mesma coisa... também o protegeria a todo custo. Esse era seu grande problema.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Levante-se menino tolo!

A gargalhada fria doía nos ouvidos de Hermione enquanto assistia Voldemort torturar Harry quase da mesma maneira que ela havia sido. Nagini dava voltas ao redor dos dois, fazendo a cena parecer ainda mais apavorante aos olhos dela. Permaneceu imóvel assistindo a tudo no andar superior da Casa dos Gritos. Seus olhos estavam rasos de água enquanto ela tentava em vão se mexer numa tentativa frustrada de ajudá-lo.

- Solte-a! Cumpra sua palavra seu monstro. – Harry gritava do chão.

- E porque eu deveria Harry Potter? Porque deveria soltar a trouxa?

- Me fez vir até aqui para soltá-la. Cumpra sua palavra! Se acha tão poderoso e tem essa palavra que não vale nada.

- _Crucius_! – Os gritos de Harry voltaram a encher o aposento – Vai sentir dor até saber respeitar seus adversários. – Severo, solte a trouxa. Mas certifique-se que a marca continua acesa, ela terá uma surpresa ao sair daqui... E minha palavra será mantida.

Mais uma vez a gargalhada fria encheu o aposento e Hermione sentiu o encantamento acabar. Tentou correr até Harry mas a mão forte de Snape se fechou em volta de seu pulso esquerdo.

- Me largue! – lutou inutilmente para liberar o braço – Harry! Harry!

Harry olhou-a decidido – Vá embora! Corra!

Snape aproveitou a deixa de Harry e arrastou-a para fora da Casa.

- Me largue! Harryyyyyyyyyy! – As lágrimas caíam pesadamente de seus olhos – Ele precisa de mim, Severo! Me largue!

- Acalme-se! Chega de escândalo! – O que pretende com isso?

- Eu... ele... precisa de mim... Ele quer desistir Severo... O Harry... ele...

- Chega Hermione! O Potter vai cumprir o que disse e sim, ele vai morrer de uma forma ou de outra. Mas você também quer acompanhá-lo? Lembra-se que tem a marca da morte no seu braço? É uma armadilha, há comensais lá fora esperando você sair para matá-la!

- Não importa! Ele vai desistir Severo, ele não quer mais lutar...

- Ele vai lutar. Você mesmo disse que confiava nele, prove agora! Ele a quer salva, por isso veio até aqui hoje. Tome – Severo lhe estendeu um relógio de cabeceira antigo – Chave de Portal, levará você diretamente a Mansão Black.

- Não vou embora de jeito nenhum! E você? E o Harry?

- Se não for por bem eu a obrigarei. E não é por muito tempo, já estão todos a postos para voltarem assim que você chegar. Essa guerra vai acabar hoje, você é o sinal. Vá!

Ela o abraçou antes de ir – Por favor, preciso de você quando acabar... não se exponha! Por favor Severo...

Snape empurrou o relógio nas mãos dela e a viu partir, voltou até onde estava o Lorde das Trevas e informou que ela havia ido embora.

- Excelente, poderíamos ir assistir Potter, o que acha? – Apontou a varinha para o garoto e elevou-o do chão – Lá fora, estão meu Comensais esperando sua amiguinha sair, o que acha que eles farão com ela?

Harry não respondeu, desviou seu olhar para Snape que lhe deu um imperceptível aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Acho... Que eles não tem a menor chance contra Hermione...

Voldemort riu – É mesmo um insolente. Nem a beira da morte admite que fracassou na sua idéia absurda de slavar o mundo. Severo, vá na frente e avise todos, o espetáculo será lá fora, vou matá-lo com as própria mãos se preciso e a comunidade bruxa não pode ser privada de tal realização.

Severo atendeua a instrução e se reuniu ao grupo de Comensais que aguardavam do lado de fora, com ele estavam em número de onze. Draco não estava ali, havia recebido a missão de buscar os Comensais que estavam presos, ele e Avery haviam conseguido um feitiço de localização e a partir da comunicação em comum que tinham através da Marca Negra, conseguiram travar um duelo com os Aurores. Deveriam vencer e voltar a tempo de acompanhar a vitória do Lorde. Se tudo saísse como o próprio Voldemort planejara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com um baque surdo Hermione caiu no chão da sala da Ordem da Fênix. Sentiu dois braços puxá-la para cima e reconheceu a figura sorridente de Tonks.

- Ela chegou! Temos que ir! – Comunicou aos outros – Oi querida desculpe te receber assim, onde você pegou a Chave de Portal?

- Dentro da Casa dos Gritos, no andar inferior... O Severo tinha que me levar para fora onde os Comensais me matariam, é para lá que devemos voltar...

- Lupin! Ouviu? Estamos prontos?

Rapidamente Lupin repassou as instruções com cada um deles. Demorou mais alguns minutos para conversar com Hermione que somente fora posta a par da situação agora. Quando todos afirmaram estarem prontos, tocaram a Chave de Portal e estavam de volta ao local onde minutos antes, Severo havia se despedido de Hermione.

Estava silencioso, mas um gemido vindo do andar de cima indicou que Harry ainda estava lá com Voldemort. Hermione apontou a direção a Lupin, que subiu com Gina até lá. Os demais seguiram Hermione para fora da casa, onde ela sabia, os Comensais a estavam esperando. Fez sinal para os outros que sairia na frente, Severo já devia estar lá fora também, Lupin havia reforçado as instruções de que não deveriam atacá-lo e Hermione ficou encarregada de levá-lo embora do local quando os Aurores chegassem.

Caminhou a passos duros até a porta de onde as tabuas haviam sido retiradas. Com um chute forte derrubou-a e encontrou o grupo reunido esperando-a. Encapuzados não reconheceu nenhum deles, somente Severo que estava a frente de todos estava com o rosto descoberto. Eles conversaram com os olhares. Snape pôs sua mascara fria no lugar.

- Porque a demora Granger? Posso matá-la lentamente se eu quiser.

Os comensais sorriram por baixo do capuz e Snape aproveitou o momento de distração para acenar imperceptivelmente para ela. No instante seguinte ela pulou para cima dele e os dois jogaram-se ao chão. Pegos de surpresa pela ação inesperada de Hermione os Comensais não reagiram de imediato pela chuva de azarações que vieram em suas direções, mas logo se recompuseram e começaram a duelar. Snape e Hermione também se levantaram e lançavam feitiços hostis um contra o outro, embora soubessem que não seriam de verdade atingidos, por terem o cuidado de mirar sempre acima de seus corpos.

Uma explosão no andar de cima atraiu as atenções dos bruxos. Nesse momento os Aurores aparataram ao redor da casa, os membros da Ordem não tiveram tempo de respirar aliviados, no instante seguinte mais comensais aparatavam e os duelos recomeçaram.

Após a chegada dos comensais criaturas também surgiram, dementadores circundavam o céu e uma bancada de Aurores protegida por outros lançavam Patronos para afugentá-los. Elfos domésticos corriam armados com alguns apetrechos domésticos que funcionavam de acordo com suas mágicas. Os Elfos de Hogwarts também apareceram assim que a diretora lançou seu Patrono no ar, cada criatura ocupava-se com um ser igual a si próprio. O lado da Ordem e do Ministério lutavam ferozmente com os Comensais da Morte, até que os gigantes surgiram e a batalha começou a ser vencida pelo lado negro.

- Snape! O Lorde precisa de você lá em cima! Eu cuido da Sangue-ruim! – Com os olhos brilhando de malícia e a boca escorrendo sangue, a criatura meio-humana veio correndo até onde Snape e Hermione ainda fingiam duelar.

- Ela me pertence Greyback! – respondeu Severo com desprezo.

- O Lorde o convoca, estão atacando-o para apanhar o Potter. Ele quer você lá, deixe-a que a liquido para você.

- Não preciso que ninguém termine minhas obrigações para mim seu estúpido! Ela é minha desde o primeiro dia que pisou naquela escola. – Hermione não rebateu o feitiço, Snape mirou em seu peito e gritou _Estupefaça_, sua vista se fechou e ela não viu mais nada – Saia da minha frente!

Fez o corpo dela flutuar até si e carregou-a para dentro da casa. Tinha que sair do campo o mais rápido que pudesse, os Aurores estavam ocupados demais para caçá-lo, mas a batalha estava tendo muitas baixas do lado deles. Tinha que correr contra o tempo e lançar a Chave de Portal ao Potter. Reanimou Hermione antes de subir ao andar superior sozinho, quando chegou ao aposento, viu Gina Weasley caída num canto. Lupin tentava reanimá-la enquanto Voldemort e Potter duelavam. Como Potter havia recuperado a varinha Snape não entendeu, mas percebeu que Voldemort estava surpreso por não ter acontecido o Priori Incatatem.

Severo lançou um feitiço paralisante em Lupin, mas fez questão que não atingisse o alvo, por que queria somente chamar sua atenção. O membro da Ordem entendeu a deixa e virou-se para confrontar-se com ele. No furor provocado pela entrada abrupta de Snape, Harry se distraiu e o Lorde das Trevas lançou-lhe a maldição da morte. Severo percebeu a maldição voar na direção de Potter e rebateu, ela ricocheteou na parede e atingiu Nagini em cheio. Voldemort urrou com a cena e virou-se para dessa vez atacar Lupin, que ele achava fosse quem tivesse rebatido. Severo rodopiou nas vestes e precipitou-se até Harry. Ele percebeu a intenção do bruxo e agarrou o objeto lançado por Snape no mesmo instante que fechou o braço ao redor do pulso de Voldemort, ambos desapareceram no mesmo instante.

- Cuide delas e tente conseguir reforços. Vou pro campo de batalha!

Snape tentou persuadir Hermione a ir embora com Gina ao Saint Mungus. Ela recusou-se terminantemente. Snape conjurou um feitiço de camuflagem e eles esconderam a garota ainda desacordada, num canto do quarto, ele ainda conjurou seu mini-patrono e o fez viajar como ondas, contactando todos os bruxos que os membros da Ordem haviam comunicados ao redor do mundo bruxo.

Voltaram à batalha, somente eles sabiam que a essa hora Potter e o Lorde das Trevas estavam trancafiados no Departamento de Mistérios, mas a luta estava desleal, vários corpos já estavam no chão a maioria deles de aliados da Ordem. Os gigantes sem dúvida eram o maior trunfo das trevas. Quando os bruxos que receberam o patrono de Snape começaram a Aparatar no local da batalha, esta começou a se equilibrar. Grupos de doze bruxos cuidavam de um gigante cada.

Os Dementadores já pareciam contidos, Hermione correu na direção de Tonks que duelava com dois Comensais da Morte. Severo lançava algumas maldições nos próprios companheiros tentando manter-se oculto de Aurores e algum Comensal que o observasse. A azaração que lançou mirando Greyback no peito foi rebatida por alguém que chegou de surpresa ocupando seu campo de visão. Lucius Malfoy estava diante dele o olhando com dezprezo.

- Seu traidor ! – Gritou para Severo – Morrerá sangrando.

Severo apenas sorriu sarcasticamente e rebateu as maldiçoes mortais que Lucius lhe lançava.

- O que deseja aos outros se volta contra você Lucius, nunca ouviu esse ditado? Seu Comensal imundo. _Sectusempra_!

O feitiço atingiu Lucius Malfoy em cheio e Severo aproximou-se dele para observá-lo agonizar. Sorriu e seguiu para seu alvo inicial, antes porem que pudesse chegar até Greyback o viu avançar sobre alguém pelas costas, um grito seu conhecido ecoou pelo ar. Com as garras afiadas o viu despedaçar o que parecia ser uma boneca em suas mãos. Lupin avançou sobre o lobo e o atingiu mortalmente. Esquecendo-se da batalha Severo correu até Hermione que tremia observando a cena, Lupin corria até o corpo da Auror da Ordem da Fênix que havia lutado bravamente, ela agonizava nas mãos do também ex-professor de Hogwarts ele não se importava com o sangue encharcando-o e chorava copiosamente implorando-a para não deixá-lo. Severo sentiu um pesar no peito com a cena e acolheu Hermione em seu peito, ela soluçava e escondia mais o rosto encharcando as vestes de Severo com suas lágrimas.

Gritos vindo do seu redor ecoaram no seu ouvido no mesmo instante que Severo sentiu uma dor alucinante no antebraço esquerdo e caiu de joelhos no chão não segurando o peso do próprio corpo. Da mesma forma que havia sido doloroso ter sido marcado, a Marca Negra dele corroía sua pele, durante alguns minutos da insuportável dor que parecia queimá-lo em brasa e rasgar-lhe em dois, ele perdeu a consciência. Sentiu duas mãos pequenas sobre seu rosto, mas não conseguia enxergar mais que um dedo a sua frente.

O véu do tempo rasgou-se, os movimentos de rotação e translação da Terra pararam e tudo escureceu. Por longos minutos as Trevas preencheram toda face do lugar onde se encontravam até os confins da Terra. Ninguém enxergava nada, nem falava, nem ao menos respirava. O Mundo parecia ter acabado. Até os pensamentos haviam sido interrompidos. Até que um risco atravessou o céu e todos puderam contemplar a mesma forma que havia na testa do menino-que-sobreviveu. Um raio cortou o céu de ponta a ponta e a luz do Sol voltou a brilhar com força total. Havia acabado. As trevas terminaram e a luz voltou a brilhar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: O penúltimo capítulo da nossa aventura! Espero que gostem... O que será que ainda está por vir? No próximo, os destinos dos personagens, espero que tenha valido a espera por esse capítulo. Beijinhos a todos e gostaria que me dissessem o que gostariam que acontecesse com seus personagens favoritos! Até o próximo!

N/B: Aaaaahhh...agora sou eu que falo...capítulo fofo né! Sangue, violência, e amor... é isso aí... Mi, minha querida.. brigado por deixar eu betar essa fic maravilhosa! Bjus!

COMENTEM AÍ PESSOAL!


	18. Seria o fim?

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 18 – Seria o fim?**

Ela caminhava pelos corredores frios. Há muito tempo o calor havia deixado aquele lugar. Novembro ainda não havia chegado mas a falta de vida naquele lugar havia afastado todos os indícios de energia que haviam existido antes ali.

Cada porta que passava trazia para ela alguma lembrança dos anos que havia estado lá. Trazia de volta centenas de alunos correndo, conversando, lançando azarações debaixo do nariz de Filch. Ela poderia sorrir de várias dela. Somente poderia, porque o sorriso já não existia mais em seu rosto. Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia mais enxergar a vida a sua frente. Desde aquele dia, desde aquela batalha, desde que o levaram.

Ele teve escolha, podia ter fugido, lutado, mas insistiu em ajudar. Tinha sido um ato nobre, talvez a auror não tivesse sobrevivido aos graves ferimentos se ele não estivesse ali, isso custou os preciosos instantes que poderia ter fugido, mas salvou a vida de Tonks. A atitude o ajudou a continuar vivo enquanto aguardava julgamento, mas Hermione sabia que ele não resistiria muito tempo.

Ela rumava para sua última esperança. Seria considerava desvairada por todos, mas faria assim mesmo, qualquer coisa que, mesmo que minimamente, o ajudasse ela faria. Todos diziam que devia desistir, mas ela não desistiria, nunca desistiria dele. Não agora. Esse erro ela cometeu somente uma vez, e era muito bem justificado por sua falta de coerência, afinal tinha apenas doze anos de idade. Agora era diferente, era uma mulher adulta. Jamais deixaria seu amor de lado. Que custasse sua sanidade, que fosse chamada de louca por onde fosse. Ela o traria de volta para si.

Parou em frente à gárgula de pedra. Ela nunca havia reparado no quanto ela era feia, mas isso não a importava agora. Murmurou a senha que Minerva a havia informado. Talvez apenas porque estava cansada de ver sua aluna favorita sofrer. Que tivesse sido por piedade então. Para Hermione não havia importância, afinal nesses meses que esteve angustiada somente era isso que via no olhar dos outros. Pena.

A gárgula ganhou vida e saltou para o lado. A subida foi lenta. Como Hermione gostaria que aquilo tudo acabasse logo, ela não agüentava mais. Quando seus pés pousaram no piso de pedra do chão do escritório circular da Diretora, ela passou os olhos pelas paredes buscando o que procurava e quando o encontrou ele mesmo já a fitava.

- Precisamos de você... – chorou o que estava segurando até esse momento – Eu tentei... mas eles não... – Por favor...

As lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e sua voz quase não era ouvida. Os outros retratos assistiam tudo atentamente, até um fungado podia ser ouvido vindo de uma das pessoas na moldura que acompanhava o pranto da garota.

- Sei que não o deixaria sozinho... precisamos de você...

A figura do antigo diretor de Hogwarts olhava compadecido para a garota a sua frente encolhida em seu pesar. Os olhos dela não continham mais o brilho da juventude que o corpo trazia. Ela não parecia mais a sorridente aluna da Grifinória que andava nesse mesmo castelo nos anos anteriores.

- Ele não está sozinho Hermione. Ele tem a única pessoa que deseja do seu lado, lutando por ele.

- Mas eu não estou conseguindo... as minhas forças já foram embora... eu testemunhei a favor dele... Os aurores simplesmente ignoraram qualquer afirmação... e até ele mesmo me mandou desistir... Por favor professor Dumbledore... por favor...

O bruxo ainda passou um tempo analisando a jovem bruxa a sua frente. Por um longo tempo ele contemplou os olhos dela chorarem. Estavam vermelhos e inchados, o brilho que neles estavam era o de lágrimas constantes. O professor parecia querer a certeza que ela o amava através daquele choro, ou apenas sabia que ela precisava derramar tudo aquilo.

- Volte para o lado dele senhorita Granger. Ele a quer lá. Você precisa estar lá. Eu somente posso ajudar se assim for, preciso que reafirme o quanto o ama e o quanto confia nele. E preciso também que o lembre que ele sempre será o filho que tomei para mim. Quando a hora se aproximar, a justiça vai alcançá-los, mas precisam manter a esperança de um futuro.

Hermione não disse uma palavra quando saiu do escritório. Não precisava. Já havia aprendido que para Severo Snape e Alvo Dumbledore ela só precisava manter a confiança necessária. Eles insistiam em falar por parábolas ou em simplesmente ficarem em silêncio, ela tinha que saber ler nas entrelinhas.

Quando voltou a antiga sala da professora McGonagall seu destino já estava certo, tinha mais uma luta para travar até conseguir estar ao seu lado. Não havia ninguém no Mundo Mágico que a impedisse de fazer isso hoje. Já esperara tempo demais, faria o que fosse preciso mas estaria ao lado dele.

Quando as chamas verdes irromperam na antiga Casa dos Blacks algumas expressões de surpresa a recepcionaram. Hermione contemplou os rostos na mesa e parou seus olhos em Lupin.

- Onde ela está? – Perguntou diretamente.

- Acabou de receber alta de Saint Mungus, está no antigo quarto da senhora Black no andar de cima. Molly está com ela.

Ela saiu da cozinha sem cumprimentar os demais. Rony e Gina deram um olhar significativo um para o outro. Estavam preocupados com Hermione, mas ela os havia afastado de sua vida nos últimos seis meses. Não só eles, ela havia afastado qualquer pessoa do Mundo Mágico. Foi uma surpresa ela aparecer ali exceto para Lupin, ele havia previsto que ela viria. Segundo ele, ela aguardava a saída da auror do hospital tanto quanto aguardava o dia do julgamento final de Snape.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta quando ela se aproximou e Hermione pode ouvir a senhora Weasley sorrindo e conversando com Tonks que insistia em dizer que se sentia bem, que ela não se preocupasse. Quando Hermione entrou no aposento, se viu abraçada pela corpulenta senhora e automaticamente passou a ser o alvo das preocupações da bruxa.

- Estou bem senhora Weasley, muito bem... Só preciso conversar com a Tonks um pouco. A senhora poderia nos deixar sozinhas um instante?

- Só se me prometer que vai se alimentar antes de sair, está tão magrinha... Caso contrario ficarei aqui. – E Molly cruzou os braços em tom desafiador na direção de Hermione.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça – Claro que sim, sua sopa está com um cheiro delicioso, assim que terminarmos de conversar peço para o Monstro chamá-la. Obrigada senhora Weasley.

A bruxa saiu do aposento carregando a bandeja que estava vazia. Hermione sentou na cama e segurou a mão da bruxa apoiada nos travesseiros.

– Você está bem?

- Tirando o fato dessa ser a primeira pergunta que todos me fazem, estou. Você é que não parece nem um pouco bem Hermione.

- Não estou mesmo... e acredite, você é a única pessoa para quem estou contando isso. As outras me fazem essa pergunta de cinco em cinco minutos e eu apenas respondo automaticamente "estou".

- Mesmo assim elas sabem que não está, Hermione. Não adianta fingir, está estampado no seu rosto.

- Você vai estar lá amanhã?

- Nem que o Remo se transforma atemporalmente e expulse todos de lá para eu poder chegar lá, eu vou Hermione. O Remo já me disse que tudo foi rejeitado, nem mesmo o fato dele ter me salvado, nem de você ter testemunhado tudo que viveu, nem a Minerva confirmando a conversa com o Dumbledore, não aceitaram nada.

- Vai nos ajudar? – Os olhos esperançosos na direção da auror demonstravam o quanto ela havia esperado por aquele dia.

- Eu gostaria de ter saído de lá muito antes Hermione, gostaria de ter testemunhado também.

- Eu sei Tonks, mas eles a ignorariam, foi assim comigo, não seria diferente com você. Parece que todos querem vê-los pelas costas mesmo. – A amargura estampada na voz.

- Ele tem alguma chance?

- Não, não tem nenhuma. Mas estou esperando o milagre chegar. Eu sei que ele vai vir, só não consigo imaginar sua forma.

A auror sorriu – Eu acho que consigo.

Hermione a olhou surpresa, Tonks manteve o sorriso no rosto e puxou a amiga para mais um abraço, longo, sem demora. Lupin entrou no quarto nesse instante e parou na entrada contemplando aquela amizade que havia crescido tanto nesses últimos meses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O tribunal estava lotado de bruxos e bruxas de todas nacionalidades, raças, idades. Do lado de fora, uma multidão aguardava o resultado do julgamento do ultimo dos Comensais da Morte que haviam sido capturados na noite da batalha final: Severo Snape. Antes dele já haviam passado naquele mesmo tribunal, Avery, Nott, Goyle, Lestrange e muitos outros. Mas esse julgamento era o mais aguardado de todos. Muitos bruxos aproveitaram a deixa para organizarem bolões de apostas no veredicto final. Ninguém sabia ao certo o quanto tempo duraria aquela sessão, uma das anteriores havia durado quatro dias, ninguém se arriscava a dizer o quanto essa demoraria.

Quando Hermione chegou ao saguão do Ministério da Magia foi cercada por uma multidão de repórteres, sempre era assim quando aparecia publicamente desde seu depoimento onde havia declarado ter mantido um romance com o réu. A declaração povoou manchetes dos jornais mais importantes em todas as comunidades bruxas do mundo durante várias semanas. Não conseguia escapar do tumulto por estar sozinha, Lupin estava acompanhando uma Tonks debilitada e Minerva havia chegado ao local mais cedo para contribuir de alguma forma com a organização.

Um jato de luz prateada lançado no meio do tumulto a fez respirar um pouco e ser imediatamente liberada, sentiu uma mão macia envolver a sua e a surpresa fez suas pernas tremerem quando seus olhos encontraram um par de verdes vivos lhe encarando. Harry sorriu para ela abraçando-a, quando a largou apontou a varinha pros repórteres que ameaçavam cercá-los novamente.

- Quem vai ser o primeiro a querer saber o efeito do feitiço que lancei em Voldemort?

Uns murmúrios distintos foram ouvidos e eles seguiram pelo caminho aberto em direção ao elevador que os levaria para baixo.

- Onde esteve esse tempo todo Harry? Onde estava?

- Esse tempo todo? Do que diabos está falando Hermione? Você foi quem sumiu do mundo mágico, não eu.

- Não esteve aqui em nenhuma das outras sessões, porque isso agora?

- Ora, porque, não acha que além da Tonks falta mais uma testemunha para depor? Eu, Hermione. Quem você acha que todos esses fanáticos por noticia querem ouvir?

- Mas você vai testemunhar a favor do Severo?

Harry pôs um dedo na frente dos lábios dela e chegou próximo do seu ouvido para sussurrar – Você não pode deixar todo mundo saber, Hermione!

Afastou-se dela piscando um dos olhos, com a expressão travessa no rosto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ordem! – A voz de Rufus Scrimgeour ecoou pelas paredes de pedra da gigantesca sala.

Hermione estava sentada entre Tonks e Gina, num dos bancos em frente ao local reservado para o réu. Quando o silencio foi enfim restabelecido, o Ministro voltou a falar.

- Tragam o réu.

As portas de madeira se abriram silenciosamente, Severo entrou sem nenhum algoz o acompanhando, estava envolto numa magia tão profunda que nunca sairia dali sem que ela fosse desfeita. Os cabelos da nuca de Hermione se arrepiaram quando sentiu a vibração dos feitiços de proteções cercarem toda a sala liberando o homem para se sentar na cadeira desocupada. Correntes materializaram-se e prenderam seus pulsos e pernas, como havia feitos nas outras vezes.

- Severo Snape, você está aqui perante o Conselho de Leis da Magia para ser julgado por seu envolvimento com os Comensais da Morte e pelo assassinato do antigo diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.

Snape ergueu os olhos fixando-os no Ministro com a expressão enfadonha, depois girou-os por toda extensão da platéia, procurando o olhar que esperava estar pregado nos seus, encontrou-o. Os olhos negros brilharam quando encontraram os castanhos cor de mel cravados nele. Hermione fez sua mente viajar a todos momentos felizes que tiveram juntos, havia sido assim em todos as sessões. Essa era a forma de amenizar a dor de vê-lo ali, sendo tratado como um animal, por causa das escolhas erradas que havia feito na vida.

Tonks foi a primeira a depor. Contou em detalhes como havia sido atacada pelo Comensal Lobisomem e Lupin o havia liquidado e como somente estava viva hoje pela coragem de Severo em optar por não fugir e ajudá-la com os ferimentos, como havia feito meses antes com os ferimentos de um aluno de Hogwarts.

Harry entrou em seguida, era a última chance de Severo. O depoimento dele foi cheio de idas e vindas pelos anos de Hogwarts até o dia da morte de Dumbledore na Torre de Astronomia. Harry reafirmou que Severo lançou a Maldição da Morte, e usou todos os argumentos que Hermione desprendeu durante os longos anos de Escola em defendê-lo. Confirmou o depoimento de Minerva sobre o retrato do Diretor e declarou ao final de todo depoimento, que sua opinião sobre Severo era que ele era inocente.

Toda a corte ficou surpresa com a afirmação, Severo despregou os olhos de Hermione e fitou o bruxo por um longo momento antes de voltar sua atenção a ela. Os diversos bruxos da Corte de Leis da Magia assinaram seus pergaminhos e magicamente os lançaram à urna à frente do Ministro. Após um silêncio incomodamente necessário, em que o Ministro realizou o feitiço para contar a votação, sua voz voltou a ecoar pela câmara.

- A Corte aqui reunida, decidiu que diante de todas evidências e depoimentos, o réu Severo Prince Snape, está condenado pelo assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore, crime pelo qual deve permanecer durante o resto da vida cativo na prisão de Azkaban, com a devida vigilância e sem direito a visitas.

Os olhos de Hermione jorraram lágrimas e o brilho dos de Severo se extinguiu. Alguns bruxos aplaudiram o veredicto, Tonks apertou a mão de Hermione para lhe passar força, mas não conseguiu conter lágrimas de tristeza pela amiga. Quando o som do martelinho do Ministro ecoou uma única vez pela câmara e a magia de segurança ao redor começava novamente a ser direcionada para Snape, um cântico mágico preencheu a sala.

Os archotes se apagaram e uma luz dourada surgiu no teto fazendo todos os olhares serem ofuscados pela luz brilhante que refulgiu sobre a sala, o cântico tornou-se mais e mais forte e a luz enfraqueceu, dando visão ao magnífico pássaro que batia suas asas voando em círculos sobre as cabeças dos presentes. Todos ficaram maravilhados por aquela visão, Fawkes sobrevoou sobre eles baixando lentamente até pousar no ombro direito de Severo.

Hermione não soube explicar como aconteceu, mas a presença de Fawkes causou temor em alguns dos bruxos presentes e apressadamente o Ministro da Magia foi cercado por vários deles, murmúrios ecoavam pela câmara, todos comentando o comportamento incomum da Corte dos Bruxos. Rufus Scrimgeour voltou a sentar-se na cadeira central de juiz e imediatamente o silencio preencheu a sala, o cântico da Fênix continuava ainda, baixinho agora, parecendo ecoar somente juntinho do ouvido de cada um presente ali.

- A Corte decidiu que a chegada da Fênix que era de propriedade de Alvo Dumbledore é uma prova concreta de lealdade para com o réu presente, sendo assim essa mesma Corte decidi que Severo Prince Snape está absolvido de qualquer acusação contra ele. O caso está encerrado.

Hermione precisou ser empurrada por Tonks para a direção de Severo, paralisada pelo choque da afirmação que ainda tentava assimilar. Deu dois passos titubeantes na direção dele e percebeu que não conseguiria caminhar, pela segunda vez aquela noite sentiu uma mão macia segurá-la, dessa vez pelos ombros, ele a conduziu até onde Severo estava. Harry estendeu a mão para Snape apertá-la, assim que ele o fez, Fawkes pulou do seu ombro para o de Harry e os dois saíram do tribunal.

Severo aproximou-se lentamente para ela. Estendeu sua mão magra e tocou seu rosto, Hermione fechou os olhos enquanto ele deslizava seus dedos lentamente por seus olhos, seu nariz, descendo até o contorno de seus lábios. Demorando-se em cada parte, para fotografar em seu tato aquele rosto. Trouxe um cacho do cabelo dela até seu rosto e acariciou sua própria face com aquela mecha, aspirou o cheiro que emanava dela até lentamente puxá-la para próximo de si.

Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijou a ponta de seu nariz, sua testa, seus olhos e cada uma de suas bochechas. A familiaridade daquela pele fria arrepiou seu corpo e tomou os lábios dele nos seus antes de dizer qualquer palavra. O falatório ao redor deles se extinguiu enquanto trocaram um beijo profundo, demorado. Quando ele interrompeu o carinho recostou sua testa de encontro a dela e se olharam nos olhos, como vinham fazendo em todos os julgamentos pelos quais passaram.

As vozes se encontraram pronunciando as únicas palavras que aquelas duas almas mais desejaram durante todo esse tempo: _Amo você_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5 anos depois.**_

Gritinhos de alegria vinham da sala enquanto Hermione e Gina conversavam baixinho na varanda da casa do casal Potter. Elas sorriram quando ambas recitaram o que estava para acontecer.

- A batalha final! – Disseram em uníssimo, entrando na sala e sentando-se ao redor do grupo de crianças sentadas ao redor do jovem de cabelos arrepiados deitado displicentemente no tapete persa.

- Titio Harry! Conta! Conta! – O menorzinho deles puxava a manga das veste de Harry.

- Essa é a história do feriado de Natal, e ainda estamos na páscoa Viggo!

- Mas tio, eu ainda não decorei a sua parte só a do papai! Preciso decorar tudo até quando for para Hogwarts!

Hermione sorriu e puxou o garotinho para si – Deixe seu tio em paz, a mamãe conta para você mais tarde quando formos dormir. – Pousou um beijo leve sobre a testa do menino e sentou-o em seu colo.

Gina teve o maior trabalhão para acomodar toda aquela pequena galera na cama, nove no total. Sempre era assim nos feriados, um casal era "eleito" para cuidar da tropinha enquanto os outros tinham uma merecida folga das travessuras. Hermione ajudou dessa vez e Gina agradeceu aos deuses tê-la por perto, cada ano que eles cresciam se tornava ainda pior, ela realmente não sabia como sua mãe agüentava todos eles.

Gina, Harry e Hermione bebiam um chá na sala.

- Estamos caminhando para cinco anos. – Harry comentou mais para si que para as mulheres.

- E quanto tempo mais essa paz vai durar? É para sempre Harry? – Gina olhava-o.

- Porque isso Gin? – Harry evitou olhar para as duas mulheres.

- Você não acha que nós também acreditamos naquele conto-de-fadas que conta para as crianças não é?

Harry pareceu refletir sobre a pergunta por um longo momento, quando finalmente encarou as bruxas do seu lado Hermione o silenciou com um olhar.

- Não, não queremos mesmo saber não é Gina?

A ruiva olhou de um para o outro tentando protestar mas sabia que era em vão. A tensão foi quebrada pelo "pop" de alguém aparatando do lado de fora da casa, alguns segundos depois a porta era aberta e deixava passar a figura carrancuda de Severo Snape.

- Bando de cabeças-ocas! Cada ano que passa, eles ficam piores. Maldita hora que me deixei levar pelos encantos do sexo oposto! Maldição!

- Boa noite pra você também Severo – Hermione levantou-se para abraçá-lo e puxá-lo pela mão até o sofá, estendo-lhe uma xícara – beba um chá revigorante, estamos de folga essa noite esqueceu? Todos os outros já foram ocupar seu tempo com coisas "mais interessantes" que um bando de cabeças-ocas.

- Era isso que estava falando! Esses seus sorrisinhos insuportáveis e esse seu jeito de me tratar, vão acabar me matando!

- Ora Snape! Vai ser uma morte maravilhosa então – Harry sorriu com a carranca dele e Hermione depositou um beijo na testa do professor, afastando as mechas de cabelo que insistiam em cair-lhe nos olhos. Severo suspirou e recostou-se mais no encosto da cadeira. Hermione calçou as sandálias e apanhou a bolsa na mesa de centro. Despediu-se dos amigos e seguiu com Severo para a tranqüilidade do chalé que haviam escolhido como morada oficial.

Um banho quente juntos seria ótimo para relaxar. Quando eles estavam totalmente entregues a sensação gostosa de paz, Hermione fitou o antebraço esquerdo dele, onde uma fina linha tênue ainda era, apagada, mas visível, formando o desenho que povoava ainda os pesadelos de muitas pessoas na comunidade bruxa.

Uma pedra de gelo ocupou um lugar vazio de seu estomago e ela sentiu a necessidade de abraçá-lo. Ficou em seus braços até a necessidade de sair da água falar mais alto, mas voltou assim que estava no santuário da cama deles. A incerteza estava presente todos os dias naquele lar, mas era melhor afastá-la. Era muito melhor afastá-la.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No almoço de Domingo a tropinha finalmente daria descanso a Harry e Gina, somente Lilly parecia extremamente chateada em se despedir dos amigos após uma semana repleta de emoção, e boquiaberta de como o irmão dormia tão tranqüilo diante de tamanha tristeza.

Rony havia passado antes de todos para apanhar os filhos, a mãe deles era trouxa e tinha pânico "daquelas pessoas esquisitas".

Severo e Hermione dividiam a mesa com Draco e Alinne. Os dois homens discutindo as habilidades dos filhos. As mulheres achando os maridos mais infantis que as crianças.

Tonks veio sozinha, Remo tinha uma árdua tarefa com o bando de cabeças-ocas que Severo tinha se referido uma semana antes. Apanhou suas garotinhas e também foi para casa mais cedo, talvez para também preparar um bom banho reconfortante para ele.

A animação durou uma boa parte da tarde, Severo e Draco ainda prolongaram a comemoração com a família. Alinne e Hermione assistiam a calorosa discussão sobre as habilidades mágicas dos garotos, que num canto brincavam com as peças de xadrez que fugiam deles.

Hermione sentia um leve aperto no coração em não puder prever até quando aquela paz ia durar. Mas a imagem do homem que amava e de seu filho sorrindo com umas simples pecinhas vivas nas mãos já a deixavam feliz, somente por ao menos, nesses últimos, cinco anos a felicidade ter sido constante e intensa. Havia mesmo valido a pena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Finalmente o final galera, eu espero que tenha valido a pena acompanhar essa história porque eu a fiz com total carinho e atenção. Foi a minha primeira fic e estará sempre guardada no meu coração por ter me aberto a esse mundo de aventura que é o universo das fan fics. Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui e me deixaram comentários com palavras de força e elogios. Obrigada a Bia que me apoiou e foi meu braço direito nessa imensa aventura. Valeu mesmo galera! Até a próxima! E Comentem!

N/B: pode chorar? Acho que pode né? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii que liiindooooo... MiGranger, minha querida... obrigado você por ter nos presenteado com uma fic tão linda como essa! Obrigado por ter me permitido betar e meter o bedelho na sua fic! Obrigado por não desistir, obrigado por me aturar de noite falando de fic. Te amo muito viu! Nos vemos na próxima fic!

Regine Manzato.


End file.
